


Последняя любовь Энтони Э. Старка

by MonStra4ka (MonStra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonStra/pseuds/MonStra4ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони подхватывает асгардский вирус и начинает забывать всякие мелочи. Людей. Стива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя любовь Энтони Э. Старка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Love Song of Anthony E. Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349478) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Прекрасные арты - авторства Шелиден.

Тиски, сдавившие грудь, вдруг разжимаются, будто распахивается наконец тугая дверца сейфа. Если что-то ценное и прячется там от любопытных глаз, от грязи и льда, застывших под ногтями, Тони об этом не знает. Из головы не выходит картинка: цветок с девятью лепестками, черный с фиолетовым отливом, как синяк. Он распускается и тянется наружу, танцуя на кончике пальца. Тони не может отвести взгляд, а когда все-таки опускает голову, видит цветок у себя в руках. Сначала чешется глаз, но потом зуд проникает глубже, впивается в мозг. Осознание бьет под дых: Тони забыл что-то важное. Но что? Что важного можно найти здесь, среди снегов, камней и колонн, с которых смотрят невозмутимо суровые лики мертвых воинов.  
К нему идет человек, с трудом прокладывая путь через сугробы. Высокий светловолосый мужчина в грязно-коричневой одежде. Он так красив, что сердце сжимается сначала от боли, а потом – от страха: что-то здесь не так. Что именно – непонятно, но где-то ошибка. В уравнение затесалась лишняя переменная, в чертеже проставлены неверные размеры.  
В кармане оказывается нож, плоская холодная рукоятка ложится в ладонь.  
– Ни шагу больше! – говорит Тони, когда мужчина уже совсем близко. Цветок с девятью лепестками падает в снег и растекается кровавым пятном.  
– Тони, – хрипло говорит незнакомец, – мы тебя искали. Пойдем. Наш лагерь неподалеку.  
Тони машет ножом еще отчаянней.  
– Я не понимаю, какого хрена ты несешь? Ты кто вообще такой?  
– Ничего страшного.  
Мужчина снова шагает вперед, прикидываясь безобидным, но он высокий и сильный. Тут не надо быть гением. Тони стискивает нож заледеневшими руками, и пришелец отступает. Он смотрит печально, отчаяние так и сквозит в его голосе:  
– Тони, – говорит он. – Тони, доверься мне. Мы друзья. Я хочу помочь. Это же я, Стив.  
– Я тебя не знаю, – отвечает Тони.  
***  
Незадолго до этого

У Стива свидание.  
– Какая прелесть, Кэп, – Тони изучает необычный узор на оливковых тканевых обоях гостиной. Обои совсем новенькие и, вообще-то, отличные – вот бы еще голова не раскалывалась от навеянных ими викторианских фантазий. Тони снова встречается взглядом со Стивом: у того в глазах искреннее любопытство.  
– Она прелесть. Она мне очень нравится.  
– Ты ее даже не знаешь, – Тони не может удержать язык за зубами.  
– Возможно, но тебя-то это никогда не останавливало.  
– Не спорю, – уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке. – Но разве Фьюри не запретил брать с меня пример? Всегда спрашивай себя, что бы сделал Тони, и поступай наоборот. – Тони широко распахивает руки (“Тони Старк на гребне успеха”) и радостно улыбается Стиву. – Но раз уж ты все равно тут, вот мое первое решение: джинсы – прочь!  
Стив опускает взгляд.  
– А что с ними не так?  
– Они на тебе болтаются.  
– Брось, джинсы как джинсы.  
Тони воздевает палец к потолку и не дает Стиву вставить ни слова:  
– Нет. Даже не думай. Узкие джинсы, дорогая рубашка, можно жилет, гель для волос. Слушай, в свободное время носи, что хочешь. Я так и делаю. Но в стране свиданий – свои законы, а ты даже не эксцентричный плейбой-миллиардер со страстью к треникам, никаких тебе поблажек.  
– Вряд ли Эшли хотела на свидание с… мальчиком по вызову, – Стив тут же краснеет и неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу.  
Тони ухмыляется:  
– Мальчик по вызову? Вот как? Как бы ты тогда назвал половину тех парней, что шляются по Сохо?  
Стив закатывает глаза:  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты дал мне пару советов: где найти хороший ресторан, какие фильмы смотреть. А все остальное… – он пожимает плечами. – Я же не настолько беспомощный.  
– И сколько свиданий у тебя уже было? – самодовольно спрашивает Тони.  
– Три с половиной.  
Тони недоверчиво косится на Стива, и тот вскидывает руки, словно защищаясь.  
– Двойные свидания с Баки и его подругами, и одно – с девушкой из художественной школы.  
– А половина?  
Глаза Стива словно гаснут.  
– С Пегги.  
Черт! И Тони срочно принимает меры, чтобы вернуть разговор в старое русло, прежде чем все рванет. Стив скучает по Пегги Картер – и, наверное, всегда будет скучать, пронзительно, как электрический разряд. Тони вытаскивает телефон и листает список контактов.  
– Ну и чудненько. Доверься мне. Я буду твоим гуру любви. Выберу хороший фильм и закажу столик. Расслабься.  
Теперь Стив улыбается искренне, показывая белые зубы. У него на лице благодарность мешается с облегчением, потому что ему правда сложно разобраться во всех этих новых ритуалах – и пусть говорят, что на свиданиях надо веселиться, для таких, как Стив, легче обезвредить бомбу в разгар коктейльной вечеринки. Она хотя бы просто оторвет руки. А свидание может лишить достоинства. Умом Тони его понимает, но сам такого не чувствовал лет с четырнадцати, в те далекие деньки, когда слова “Тони” и “не уверен” еще можно было сказать в одном предложении, не расхохотавшись.  
Увы, не все умеют быть Тони Старком так же хорошо, как Тони Старк.  
Он уже знает о подруге Стива все, вплоть до состояния зубов. Эшли Ву, социальный работник, со Стивом встретилась во время нападения на один из городских молодежных центров. Бакалавр в области исследования мира и конфликтов. Магистр социального благосостояния. Любит оперу, ближневосточную кухню и понятия не имеет, что Стив – Капитан Америка, но с такими мозгами к третьему свиданию, скорее всего, догадается.  
У Тони  
 ~~отличный характер  
развито чувство такта  
есть совесть~~  
красивые волосы (это правда).  
Так или иначе, Тони умен. Как Эшли, и даже умнее, потому что он знает цену отношениям, знает, чего это стоит – быть другом Стива, возможно, лучшим другом. На заре Инициативы “Мстители” он бы о таком и не заикнулся, но какого черта? Вместо того чтобы заматереть, вкалывая супергероем на полную ставку, он, наоборот, размяк.  
Тони Старк смешон, у него поехала крыша, а шарики заехали за ролики, но он сделает что угодно, лишь бы у Стива все сложилось.  
Стив выходит из комнаты, и Тони пытается выудить из памяти название замечательного египетского ресторанчика, куда Пеппер водила его несколько месяцев назад. Ничего не приходит на ум, и он шлет ей эсэмэску. Пару секунд спустя – новый рекорд – приходит ответ с названием ресторана, адресом и номером телефона. “Хочешь разбить сердце очередной девушке?” – приписывает Пеппер.  
Пальцы Тони порхают над кнопками: “не, это стиву”.  
“Ну наконец-то!” – отвечает Пеппер. К чему это она? Тони без понятия.  
Вечером Стив идет на свидание с Эшли, хотя Тони так и не заставил его надеть узкие джинсы. Какая жалость. У Тони тоже есть планы: благотворительный вечер в поддержку центра исследования рака. Обычно Тони находит себе пару на вечер, но не сегодня. Он идет в одиночку, светильники на потолке Рокфеллер-центра похожи на крошечные колокольчики. Шампанское подают в итальянских фужерах ручной работы, и Тони даже неспеша рассматривает напиток под всеми углами, прежде чем выпить. Впрочем, после пятого подряд становится все равно. Надо поговорить с целой кучей людей, важных людей, и Тони покладисто обсуждает дела с тремя из них, а еще троих высмеивает за уродливые галстуки и медленные машины. Все это время он не отрывает глаз от мужчины, который сейчас стоит в углу и весь вечер старается обходить столпотворение. Он высок и подтянут, с широкими плечами и поразительно бледной кожей, подчеркнутой водопадом темных волос. После седьмого бокала Тони наконец идет туда, где мужчина прислонился к стене, наслаждаясь компанией тарелки с какой-то закуской под соево-медовым соусом и рассматривая толпу. Когда он сгибает запястье, Тони замечает, что вместо правой руки у него протез.  
Тони не совсем трезв, когда подходит к нему.  
– Привет, я Тони Старк.  
– Привет, а мне какое дело? – отвечает мужчина.  
В Тони тут же вспыхивает острая похоть. Его вечная слабость. Чем меньше его хотят, тем важнее ему добиться своего. Его возбуждает недоступное, а такого нынче осталось удручающе мало. Где-то на пляже Гонолулу его детский психолог, сама не зная от чего, рыдает над бокалом “Маргариты”.  
– Рак это плохо, – Тони небрежно указывает на плакат над головой.  
– Без сомнения, – соглашается мужчина.  
– Надо пожертвовать прорву денег больным.  
– Надо.  
– Давай потрахаемся.  
Мужчина прячет улыбку за холодным взглядом:  
– Меня можно убедить.  
Тони облизывает губы:  
– Значит, тебе повезло, – пошатываясь, он шагает вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что их может увидеть кто угодно. – Такта мне не досталось, но уговариваю я превосходно.  
***  
На следующий день он не может ровно ходить, и Стив долго разглядывает его, прежде чем спросить:  
– Веселая ночь?  
Стив стоит у кухонного стола и намазывает масло на бутерброд. Когда входит Тони, он вытаскивает из холодильника пачку маргарина: досадное низкокалорийное последствие недавнего медосмотра и влияния Пеппер. Тони тянется к маслу, но безуспешно.  
– Как Дарси в отделе капканов и перцовых баллончиков, – отвечает Тони, оставляя надежды на вкусный завтрак. Он залезает на высокий табурет и старается не морщиться. Получается не очень, и Стив смотрит так внимательно, будто Тони – школьный научный проект в четвертом классе, который наконец-то принес плоды.  
Ночка и правда была веселая, довольно думает Тони и берет у Стива кружку с кофе.  
– А что с Эшли? Обделали свои грязные делишки?  
– В ресторане было совершенно чисто, – отвечает Стив. Но притворство не дается: на щеках расцветают алые пятна, а взгляд норовит убежать в сторону. У Стива так бывает, и Тони медленно поднимает брови.  
– Опа, – он наслаждается звучанием собственного голоса, – вот оно, значит, как.  
– Нет.  
– Да ладно, можешь мне рассказать. Я тебя не осуждаю. Поверь, ты не мог сделать ничего такого, чего я не делал дважды. С блэкджеком и шлюхами, – он пялится на Стива, с чьего лица постепенно исчезает всякое выражение. – Она смелая в постели? Есть в ней что-то пошлое. Я даже не знаю... походка. У нее пошлая походка.  
– Все... все было совсем не так.  
– Поклянешься, Кэп?  
– Кажется, я ей не очень понравился, – быстро говорит Стив, и мало что может смутить Тони – в основном, ядерные боеголовки и угроза уничтожения его коллекции стартрэковских сувениров – но сейчас он замирает.  
– Повтори-ка?  
– Это обязательно? – Стив суетится на кухне и готовит бутербродов на две армии: то есть в самый раз для Брюса. – Она милая. С отличным чувством юмора. Но нам было... неловко. Не о чем поговорить.  
– Это потому что ты не знаешь, кто такая Мадонна? – спрашивает Тони. – Мы же все решили. У тебя есть легенда. Ты солдат и большую часть жизни провел в тропиках Новой Гвинеи вдали от телевизора и прессы...  
Стив перебивает:  
– Что тут непонятного? Иногда встречаешь девушку, и вы просто не подходите друг другу. Со мной всегда так.  
– У меня такого вообще не было.  
Стив не отрывает от него глаз:  
– Ты такой...  
– Да?  
– Такой уверенный, – говорит Стив. – Как можно быть в чем-то настолько уверенным?  
Он тепло улыбается уголком рта, и, может, Тони все же стоит задуматься о сосудах, потому что сердце не должно так сбиваться с ритма. Хм. Нет, правда. Тони нравится думать, что в удачные дни он не ошибается совсем, а во все остальные – еще реже, так что сама мысль, что кто-то может посмотреть на Стива Роджерса и подумать “Нет, не мое, следующий, пожалуйста” равносильна идее пойти на лекцию по физике в МИТ, не зная, что такое электрон.  
Тони смотрит на Стива и думает: скорость, сила, давление, гидравлика, кинематические цепи. Думает об идеальной линии запястья, когда Стив складывает кулак; представляет, как танцуют пальцы, накапливая кинетическую энергию в инерциальной системе отсчета.  
Трезвым Тони слишком много думает.  
– Сыграем в Animal Crossing?  
Стив улыбается:  
– Давай.  
Animal Crossing – последняя находка Клинта. Он надеется отвлечь Стива от того, что по ночам странные люди доставляют в поместье Мстителей все больше и больше подозрительных посылок, возможно, связанных с садиком, который Клинт разбил на крыше, а возможно, и нет. На садик Тони наплевать, но в последний раз, когда Стив спросил, как там нарциссы, Клинт сунул ему в руки контроллер от “Wii” и сказал: “Смотри, симулятор тренировки!” И это сработало.  
Стив любит ухаживать за своим участком, покупать обои для домика и болтать с маленькими зверюшками больше, чем некоторые буддисты Нирвану. Тони давно так не смеялся: Стив сутулит широкие плечи над контроллером, высовывает язык и усердно выбирает новую стрижку своему персонажу. Его герой носит бородку и большую часть времени щеголяет в костюме-тройке, и неудивительно, потому что его зовут Тони-младший – это, кажется, бесконечно развлекает Стива.  
– Тони-младший обанкротился, – заявляет он, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Он потратил последние деньги на выплату закладной Тому Нуку, – Стив переключается на другое окно. – Теперь Тони-младшему приходится носить бумажный мешок. Смотри, как он расстроен.  
– Стив, ты самый вредный третьеклассник, которого я когда-либо встречал, и это включая Джонни О., который пихал мне в волосы клей и пауков. Одновременно, – сообщает Тони. – Если тебе нужны деньги, я взломаю игру.  
– Вот уж чего мне точно не надо, – отвечает Стив. – А что за Джонни О.? Я думал в интернатах дети послушней.  
– Шутишь что ли?  
– Нет? Они же живут с учителями.  
– Отец отправил меня в интернат, как раз потому что я никого не слушался. Видимо, он надеялся, что я вольюсь в нормальное общество.  
– Какая жалость, что ничего не вышло, – говорит Стив, и Тони ухмыляется. Стив добавляет: – И нельзя просто кидаться в людей деньгами.  
– Со стриптизерами работает.  
– Тони...  
– И с политиками.  
– Тони...  
– И с мамой Клинта.  
Из кухни вылетает поднос и бьет Тони по голове.  
***  
У Тони на бедрах синяки – их оставил тот парень с вечеринки, а Стив начинает встречаться с Элишей, она работает личным тренером. К среде синяки бледнеют, а Стив идет сначала на второе, а потом на третье свидание. Даже четвертое, если считать поход в приют, где Стив помог Элише выбрать щенка, а это стопроцентно считается, потому что покупка щенков – это явно гнусный план, нацеленный на то, чтобы разбить оборону Стива и влюбить его в себя до потери сознания.  
К пятнице Тони создал: модель генератора Ван-де-Грааффа для музея, линейный ускоритель частиц, новый пульт для плазменного телевизора на втором этаже и зажигалку с пятицветным пламенем.  
– Тони, что с тобой? – спрашивает Пеппер, входя в лабораторию.  
– Не помню, где оставил кошелек. Пеп, ты не видела мой кошелек? – Тони крутится на месте, а потом начинает рыться в карманах кожаного фартука. – Кстати, я сделал робота, который будет подбирать за твоей собакой. В чем вообще прелесть собак? Если в десяти словах?  
– Любящие. Преданные. Не заставляют работать сверхурочно, – сухо отвечает Пеппер.  
Тони оставляет в покое фартук и продолжает поиски на рабочем столе.  
– Мне нравится твоя прическа, – внезапно говорит он. – Что ты сделала с волосами?  
– Ничего.  
– Они очень... их стало больше?  
– Столько же, сколько вчера, – твердо отвечает Пеппер. – А кошелек, скорее всего, в кармане пальто. И, Тони? Успокойся. Из-за того, что Стив нашел девушку, ты не потеряешь его дружбу.  
– Я ничего не говорил.  
– Ты эмоционально зависим. Ты думаешь, что если кто-то не уделяет тебе должного внимания – то есть в десять раз больше, чем надо нормальному человеку – значит, случилось что-то страшное.  
– Эй! Протестую: у Роуди есть девушка, но я к нему не липну.  
– Потому что он бы тебе не позволил. А Стив... он мягче, – Пеппер подходит, запускает руку в карман его пальто – оно висит на стуле – и вуаля, кошелек Тони. В восхитительном теле Пеппер живет талант почтового голубя. Пеппер волшебная.  
На следующий день, пока Стив добывает полезные ископаемые в Animal Crossing, Тони спрашивает его:  
– Ты бы описал меня как навязчивого эгоиста?  
– Хм, я ничего такого не замечал.  
Тони решает проверить результат:  
– А Наташу – как безжалостную убийцу, которая может оторвать пенис жутко изощренными способами?  
– Наташа замечательная, – говорит Стив. – Она поведет меня на бродвейские мюзиклы.  
– Гм.  
***  
Стиву больше не нужны советы Тони.  
– Это мне и нравится в Элише, – признает он. – Она очень непосредственная. И смелая. Она сама говорит, чем хочет заняться и куда пойти.  
Тони подозревает, что именно такие Стиву и нравятся. Он без ума от властных. Он, наверное, любит, чтобы в постели его связывали.  
Элиша еще не знает, что командует Капитаном Америкой, и если подсчеты Тони верны, ее шансы догадаться на 35% меньше, чем у Эшли, зато вероятность, что ей окажется все равно, на 89% выше. Элиша брюнетка, но красит волосы в ярко-красный цвет, она марширует на гей-парадах в одних перьях и заезжает за Стивом в кожаных мотоциклетных гамашах. Иногда Тони видит ее в окно: Элиша паркует старый зеленый пикап, а Стив нетерпеливо выходит ей навстречу. Это так похоже на школьную мелодраму, что у Тони вены вот-вот растают от приторной сладости. “Она его и связывает, наверное, нежно”, – крепко задумывается Тони и сразу хочет вынести себе мозг, потому что – ну право слово! Нет.  
– Элиша поможет мне получить права на мотоцикл, – радостно заявляет Стив.  
– Ты же с машиной еле справляешься.  
– О чем это ты? Я нормально вожу, – говорит Стив, и Тони издает звук, означающий высшую степень несогласия, потому что если Стив и транспортная служба Нью-Йорка определяют “нормально водить” как “двигаться со скоростью сломанной бегущей строки”, тогда да, Стив – просто король дорог.  
– У тебя даже мотоцикла нет.  
– Элиша поможет мне выбрать. Я поговорил с Фьюри. Он дал добро.  
– Кого волнует, что Фьюри...  
– Меня волнует, что думает полковник Фьюри, – говорит Стив, и все решено. На жалование от ЩИТа Стив покупает Кавасаки W800, классический “полуночник”, Элиша утверждает, что для новичков он – то что надо. Тони обходит его раз пять – чтобы наверняка – рассматривает под всеми углами и устраивает несколько пробных заездов, потому что если Стив решил разобраться в себе, пусть у него будут только первоклассные игрушки.  
– Ну и каков вердикт? – смеется Стив.  
Тони машет рукой.  
– Не вздумай умереть на обочине. Из постели с бразильскими близняшками я ради тебя не вылезу.  
А на следующий день жизнь Тони становится еще хуже, потому что Стив с Наташей выбираются якобы на тренировку в ЩИТ, а возвращаются нагруженные пакетами с покупками. Наташа жутко ухмыляется, а на Стиве – узкие черные джинсы.  
– Ага! Значит, меня ты не слушаешь, а Наташу – за здорово живешь? Ты разбил мне сердце, Кэп, – Тони и Клинт сидят на диване в одних трусах и носках и играют в “Unreal Tournament” на старенькой Атари. Клинт ловко пользуется тем, что Тони отвлекся, и разряжает ему в голову обойму.  
Тони резко разворачивается:  
– Бартон, ты для меня ничтожество. Червь. Мясо.  
– А ты, – говорит Клинт, – пялишься на задницу Кэпа.  
– Ты ее видел? Монахи-грегорианцы и те бы пялились на задницу Кэпа, – говорит Тони, и Стив кривится, будто недоволен, но в то же время немного польщен. Наташа улыбается.  
– И кстати, – радостно заявляет Клинт, параллельно устраивая в игре кровавую баню, – очевидно же, почему Кэп предпочитает ходить по магазинам с Наташей, а не с тобой.  
Тони думает. Потом думает еще.  
– Ничего не приходит в голову.  
– Не сдавайся, – говорит Наташа.  
И не успевает он обвинить ее в том, что она извратила стиль Стива и, скорее всего, лишила его шанса пройти по улице необлапанным, как они уже уходят вверх по лестнице. Куча пакетов бьет их по коленям. Тони смотрит им вслед и слышит обрывки разговора, жуткие фразы, вроде “Элише очень понравится эта кожаная куртка” и “Что ты думаешь о щипчиках для ресниц?”  
Клинт хлопает его по плечу.  
Тони прищуривается:  
– К чему это ты?  
– Ты так безнадежен, – отвечает Клинт. – Я тронут.  
***  
На следующей неделе он почти не видит Стива – обычное дело – надо бы радоваться. У Тони полно работы: надо управлять компанией, препираться с Пеппер, названивать Роди, пока тот не заблокирует его номер, изобретать чудеса и предавать доверие акционеров, выкидывать кучу денег на благотворительность и разносить в пух и прах злодеев вместе со Мстителями. Но все же незнакомый назойливый голосок постоянно напоминает, сколько дней прошло с последнего вечера, проведенного со Стивом.  
Вот она – ужасная истина: иногда по утрам Тони просыпается, чистит зубы, подстригает бородку и думает: “Моя жизнь совершенно пуста”.  
Мысль настолько дурацкая, что он почти отмахивается от нее. Утром понедельника хандре подвластен даже Тони Старк. Да и неправда это, его жизнь не пуста. Она наполнена до краев. Лишь за то, чтобы выкроить минутку на себя, ему приходится сражаться с Пеппер и остальным миром. Почти каждую секунду его ждут одновременно на нескольких встречах, и он серьезно рискует испортить карму, когда прогуливает важные собрания, чтобы набросать схемы нового костюма, сидя на крыше Старк Индастриз.  
Жизнь Тони разрывается между разноцветными расписаниями и резинками, которыми он связывает чертежи. Она проходит в переговорах среди бутылок Романе-Конти и в алгоритмах, которые не дают разорваться его сердцу.  
Но иногда, когда Тони падает в постель в четыре утра, и ДЖАРВИС гасит свет, он утыкается лицом в подушку. В эти тихие минуты под светом нью-йоркской луны он слышит паузы между биениями сердца.  
– Ну как тебе с моим шофером? – спрашивает он Пеппер, заваливаясь в свой офис: кажется, он оставил тут чертеж пару дней назад. – Подвезло? – хихикает он.  
– Очень смешно, – Пеппер раздражена. Тони косится на нее и пытается вспомнить, что натворил на сей раз. Сегодня точно не ее день рождения, и Тони почти уверен, что не переехал на машине ее собаку.  
– Я не могла дозвониться все утро, – Пеппер идет за ним в кабинет. – В полдень у тебя была встреча со старшими инженерами, а ты не явился.  
– Она разве сегодня? – тупо переспрашивает Тони.  
– Да, сегодня! И я напоминала тебе о ней четыре дня подряд! Где твой мобильник?  
Тони вытаскивает телефон из кармана и пялится на него.  
– Похоже, я забыл включить звук, – большим пальцем он пролистывает 36 новых сообщений. Неудивительно, что ночью было так тихо. Телефон снова отправляется в карман. – Не волнуйся, Пеп. Я куплю каждому инженеру по феррари, а встречу перенесем на неделю.  
Пеппер хмурится. Ее губы почему-то напоминают о малиновом торте.  
– Ты стал очень забывчивым, – говорит она.  
– Поэтому у меня есть ты, – улыбается Тони.  
– Ты точно здоров? Ты будто...  
– Если ты скажешь, что я постарел, честное слово, я сорву с себя одежду и упаду на пол в истерике. Я здоров. Все хорошо. Просто... много всего на уме в последнее время, – Тони подбирает схему с угла стола. – А вот и она. Я пошел, и – опа! Звук на телефоне включен, звони если что, – он машет ей на прощание рукой и убегает прочь из здания – на солнечную улицу.  
***  
Пришелец по имени Хррзак пытается захватить мир с помощью телевизионной сети. Стив швыряет его в шеренгу мусорных баков за студией и улыбается Тони сквозь прорези маски.  
– Ты сегодня занят? Не хочешь поужинать вместе?  
– А? – переспрашивает Тони. – А, да, конечно. Хм, у тебя... мусор на щеке.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Стив и вытирает лицо.  
– Жалкие земляне! – верещит Хррзак.  
– Тайская?  
– Мы вчера ее ели с Элишей, – извиняется Стив, прикрываясь щитом от очередного нападения. – Я не против сходить еще раз, было вкусно, но мне хочется суши. Что скажешь?  
А мир не стоит на месте. Когда Стив только проснулся и Фьюри познакомил его с командой, его безразличие выбивало из колеи. Он смотрел, почти не моргая, в какую-то точку над правым плечом собеседника и напоминал скорее не живого человека, а пластиковую фигурку Капитана Америки, безжизненную и неподвижную. “Это шок”,– объяснял всем Коулсон, и ничего удивительного: непросто вдруг очутиться в двадцать первом веке. И только потом Тони понял, что это была еще и скорбь.  
В те первые дни он решил вытащить Стива в город, потому что Тони – единственный Мститель, который вообще умеет веселиться (то, что творят Клинт и Наташа, ни при каких условиях не попадает под описание веселья. Тор знает толк в тусовках, но никуда не ходит без Джейн и Дарси, а три человека – это уже толпа. Брюса вообще не было под рукой.) Так что Тони почти насильно запихнул Стива в лимузин и показал ему лучшие кафе и рестораны, пока Хэппи возил их по городу. Путь к сердцу мужчины и все такое, а ест Стив со своим метаболизмом немало.  
Вот только каждый раз, когда он спрашивал Стива, чего тот хочет, Стив пожимал плечами. Тони готов был лезть на стенку, наверное, поэтому они и подружились, потому что Тони ненавидит, когда его игнорируют, и будет надоедать, пока не разрушит оборону.  
– Суши, так суши, – говорит Тони. Стив снова улыбается и бьет щитом по коленям Хррзака. Пришелец вскрикивает и падает и тут же теряет сознание, когда Стив впечатывает кулак ему в лицо.  
– И мир снова безопасен для бесконечной рекламы и легкого порно, – объявляет Тони. – Чувствую себя белым и пушистым.  
– А еще для бейсбола и хотдогов с кучей заправок, – возражает Стив. – Для детей в парках и облаков на небе.  
– Грабителей в подворотнях и воров в бакалейных лавках. И карманников, которые таскают кошельки у бабушек и отнимают конфеты у младенцев.  
– Тони, мы сделали доброе дело.  
Собственное имя в устах Стива обжигает: он так редко называет Тони по имени на заданиях. Он препочитает позывные, защищает Мстителей от толпы, как будто весь мир еще не знает, что Тони Старк – Железный Человек. Но Стив – это Стив, он редко отступает от протокола, но если уж отступает – то сразу бросается в пропасть с разбега, отчаянно и безрассудно.  
– Да, я... – панель индикаторов отображает собранные данные о битве, и Тони отвлекается на минуту, чтобы их прочитать. Потом поворачивается к Стиву: – Так о чем мы говорили?  
– Пеппер права, ты много всего забываешь, – говорит Стив. – Ты уверен, что не ударился где-нибудь головой?  
– В этой–то железке? – Тони стучит металлическим кулаком по голове. – О себе беспокойся. Вдруг Элиша бросит тебя, если ты свалишься с мотоцикла на экзамене?  
– Вообще-то...  
Тони смотрит на Стива.  
У того на лице нечитаемое выражение, и это само по себе тревожный звоночек, потому что обычно он как раскрытая книга. Вот Стив тихий и безрадостный (в первые дни), вот счастливый, вот сосредоточенный, вот растерянный или смущенный, а вот растроенный. Но нынешний не похож ни на одного из них. Глаза прикрыты, губы сжаты в тонкую розовую линию.  
– Мы решили больше не видеться, – наконец говорит он.  
– Ты шутишь?  
– Нет? – неуверенно отвечает Стив.  
– Но почему? Вы же были... – Тони изображает жест, который задумывался быстрым и плавным, но у Железного Человека выходит неуклюже. – Вы так подходили друг другу, – Тони и правда так думал, проблема была не в этом. – С ней ты смеялся.  
– Да, смеялся, – Стив вздыхает, и Тони вдруг начинает ненавидеть себя за то, что из-за него у Стива дрогнул голос. Самую чуточку, почти незаметно, но Тони замечает. Когда дело касается Стива, Тони смотрит сквозь такую лупу, что можно рассмотреть поры на коже. – Но она любит свободу и не собирается себя ограничивать. А я, похоже, собираюсь.  
– Капитан Америка хочет создать семью и завести детей, какая неожиданность, – говорит Тони. – Эй, не смотри на меня так. Мы закажем суши, самые лучшие суши. Этот город нескоро их забудет, вот увидишь!  
Стив улыбается.  
– На это я и надеялся.  
И совершенно непонятно, почему четыре часа спустя Тони копается в мастерской, когда к нему обращается ДЖАРВИС:  
– Сэр, звонок от капитана Роджерса.  
– Слушаю, – поднимает трубку Тони.  
– Привет, это Стив, – и даже по телефону слышно, что он в замешательстве. – Мы ведь договорились встретиться в “Нанаси” в семь? Или я ошибся?  
Тони смотрит на часы. Уже восемь.  
– Черт, – говорит он. – Чертчертчертчерт. – Он срывает с себя защитную маску, хватает пальто и кошелек. – Не могу поверить, что я забыл. Наверное, заработался. Никуда не уходи, я буду через 15 минут.  
– Не надо, – горько говорит Стив. – Ты явно сегодня занят. Все... Я понимаю. И я уже начал есть. Встретимся в другой раз.  
– Нет, я сейчас. Я возьму вертолет...  
– Тони, все в порядке, – перебивает Стив, и он такой добрый, что Тони хочется разбить что-нибудь вдребезги. – Даже не вздумай брать вертолет. Занимайся своими делами. Я поем один.  
И Тони представляет, как Стив сидит за столом в одиночестве, грустный из-за недавнего разрыва с подругой, вокруг него корабли суши, может быть, мисо-суп, в руке палочки, он держит их почтительно, но неуклюже, а напротив – пустой стул. Внутри у Тони что-то обрывается и он тихо чертыхается.  
“Что-то не так”, – думает он, и этой мысли неловко в его собственном черепе. Голова кружится, будто мозг охватила лихорадка. Приходится сесть. С ним что-то происходит, теперь надо выяснить что именно.  
***  
Говорят, что у Тони вместо мозга – компьютер. Это неправда. Хотя нельзя сказать, что он не пытался. Но использует он мозг точно так же, принимает за должное, что умеет производить сложнейшие расчеты и показывать удивительные фокусы. В этом же весь он. Тони Старк – это его ум. Они одно целое.  
– ДЖАРВИС, я ведь не умираю от рака мозга? – спрашивает он, настраивая оборудование для медицинского обследования.  
– Из последних медицинских записей такого вывода сделать нельзя, сэр. А вот вероятность умереть от рака печени, должен заметить, намного выше...  
– Молчать.  
– Мне вызвать доктора, сэр?  
– Зачем это?  
– Вы собираетесь проводить медицинские по своей природе исследования, и, возможно, присутствие квалифицированного профессионала принесло бы пользу. Благодаря последнему обновлению от мисс Поттс в моей базе есть несколько контактов.  
– Не за чем, – легкомысленно отвечает Тони. – Я на отлично закончил курс биохимии в МИТе.  
– Один курс, сэр.  
– К концу которого я знал больше профессора.  
Он берет в руки Нейрошлем Старк Индастриз – последняя из недавних попыток пробиться в биотехнологии, еще не запатентована. Убедившись, что все провода на месте, Тони надевает шлем, ложится в кресло и ждет, разглядывая трехмерное изображение собственного мозга на экране и наблюдая, как проплывают по венам разные вещества: каждое освещает свой путь, как суперновая звезда, загораясь ярко-голубым светом.  
И тут вспыхивает красный.  
– В вашем гиппокампе обнаружено инородное вещество, сэр, – сообщает ДЖАРВИС. – Гиппокамп – одна из важнейших частей мозга, она отвечает за память.  
– Покажи молекулярную структуру, – командует Тони.  
– Секунду, сэр.  
Тони зажмуривается. Несколько минут проходят в тишине, он старается ни о чем не думать, потом снова открывает глаза.  
– ДЖАРВИС?  
– Секунду, сэр.  
– В чем заминка?  
– Сэр, я не могу определить молекулярную структуру инородного вещества. Моей базы данных недостаточно, чтобы опознать его.  
– ДЖАРВИС, я бы тебя оскорбил, но это все равно что оскорблять самого себя, – Тони перекидывает ноги через подлокотник. – Я – в офис, захвачу последнюю модель Нейрошлема. Покарауль мое место.  
– Да, сэр.  
Хэппи сегодня взял больничный, а Тони не разрешил Пеппер нанять кого-то на замену. Он может поймать чертово такси – он так богат, что они для него вновинку. Такси подъезжает к поместью Мстителей (водитель вздыхает с облегчением, что его встречает не Тор), и Тони залезает внутрь.  
– Старк Индастриз, – говорит он.  
– Простите, можно адрес? – спрашивает водитель. – Я только примерно знаю, куда ехать.  
– Конечно, – говорит Тони, но не может вспомнить ни буквы. Голова тяжелая и ватная, будто ее замотали бинтами в сто слоев. Он будто со стороны слышит, как диктует адрес водителю, тот кивает и трогается с места. “Я знаю адрес”, – с облегчением думает Тони, и всю дорогу дремлет – прошлой ночью он до постели не добрался. Но когда такси прибывает по месту назначения, дремоту как рукой снимает. Тони отлипает от спинки сидения и говорит:  
– Мне не сюда.  
Это же долбаный магазин товаров для животных!  
– Да, не похоже на Старк Индастриз, – соглашается водитель, который то ли не узнал Тони, то ли вежливо притворяется. – Не волнуйтесь, я позвоню диспетчеру и спрошу адрес.  
Но Тони чувствует себя, будто прямо вокруг него рождается ураган. Сначала приходит смех: что за умора, он не помнит адрес собственного офиса. Потом беспокойство, руки охватывает мелкая дрожь незнакомого страха. Тони достает телефон и находит адрес. Да, вот этот настоящий. Но вместо того, чтобы показать телефон водителю, он просто сидит, пялится на экран и чувствует, как холод, полярный холод, пронизывает нервы, кости и все его существо.  
“Я забываю”, – думает он.  
“Я забываю”, – думает он.  
“Я болен”, – думает он, и по коже бегут мурашки. Это хуже, чем оказаться в заложниках у Десяти Колец, потому что теперь его предает собственное тело, а рядом нет спокойного и разумного союзника Инсена, и некого спасать, кроме себя самого. Арк-реактор все тяжелеет и тяжелеет в груди, Тони морщится, сжимается, чувствует, как дыхание вырывается короткими быстрыми спазмами.  
– Эй, парень, все хорошо? – спрашивает водитель, оборачиваясь назад, и впервые Тони осознает: все плохо.  
– Я выйду здесь.  
Он бросает таксисту пачку купюр, вываливается из машины и, спотыкаясь, идет к крыльцу магазинчика, где сворачивает в переулок и прислоняется к стене. Кирпичи холодят спину, и Тони только сильнее мерзнет. Он думает о том, как алеют синие вены у него в мозгу, красный – цвет войны. Он думает о Стиве, одиноко сидящем в ресторане в ожидании друга, который так и не придет. Вдруг думает о матери, как и всегда, когда совсем разбит – и не может вспомнить ее лица.  
В этом же переулке его час спустя и находит Пеппер. Он сидит, скрючившись, спрятав лицо в коленях.  
– Тони! – она бросается к нему, цокая каблуками. – Тони, вставай, мы едем в больницу.  
– Привет, Пеп, – Тони сам удивлен тем, как хрипло и напряженно звучит его голос. Скомканный галстук спрятан в карман, туфли – все в собачьем дерьме. – Не обращай внимания, я тут сорвался, – он морщится. – Пеп, я не хочу и тебя забывать.  
– И не забудешь, – яростно отвечает она, волоча его к машине. – Мы тебя вылечим. Что бы это ни было, мы тебя вылечим.  
***  
Больницы – это гостиницы дьявола.  
– Это же глупо, – говорит Тони окружившим его докторам. – Вы не думаете, что я уже сделал все эти анализы? Честное слово, МРТ? А дальше что? Лего и раскраски?  
– Вы можете заставить его замолчать? – спрашивает один из докторов, измотанный мужчина средних лет, немного похожий на Коулсона и не менее опасный со шприцем в руках.  
– Я пытаюсь уже много лет, – отвечает Пеппер.  
– Я вас запомню, – говорит доктору Тони. – Уж поверьте, я потрачу на это последние клетки мозга. А если вы мне что-нибудь испохабите одной из своих средневековых пыточных машинок, я засужу вас и оставлю на улице.  
– Ему страшно, – извиняется Пеппер.  
– Мне не страшно. А больничные шмотки врезались в задницу.  
– Я позвоню Роуди, – говорит Пеппер.  
– Нет, – резко возражает Тони. Она смотрит на него. – Он занят, он поддерживает доброе имя американской армии. Не надо его отвлекать.  
– Он твой друг.  
– И поэтому я не хочу, чтобы он видел меня таким.  
– Прости, что не доверяю твоим суждениям, но у тебя, кажется, не все в порядке с головой.  
Но Роуди она не звонит. Вместо этого она берет Тони за руки и стискивает пальцы.  
– У мамы ведь были темные волосы? – спрашивает он. Это очень важно, ему надо знать. – Ты же видела фотографии. У нее были темные волосы?  
От нежности в голосе Пеппер у него сжимаются легкие, и становится тяжело дышать.  
– Да, темные. Если... если хочешь, я найду тебе несколько фото.  
Тони кивает, и доктора увозят его на МРТ. В аппарате тихо, и Тони чувствует себя трупом.  
Он не даст Роуди и большей части американской военно-политической машины узнать об этой поездке в больницу (Все наверняка подумают, что он лечился от алкоголизма. Лучше бы они, черт побери, так и подумали). Но от ЩИТа ничего не скроешь. Стив приезжает в больницу, как раз когда Тони отпускают с МРТ. Стив красивый и растрепанный, кожаная куртка неровно сидит на плечах: видно, что ее натягивали второпях.  
– Я еще жив, – бурчит Тони, лежа в постели. – Не смотри на меня, будто я осквернил американский флаг.  
– Ты бы такого не сделал, – тут же возражает Стив.  
– Не знаю. У меня тут закружилась голова, и я осквернил пол. Два раза.  
Стив пугается. Он поворачивается к Пеппер, и та беспомощно пожимает плечами.  
– Доктора не знают, что с ним. Думают, что это может быть ранняя стадия Альцгеймера, но он слишком молод. А еще у него в мозгу вещество, которое не может распознать оборудование. Оборудование Тони, по крайней мере, – ядовито добавляет она. – Настоящие доктора сейчас проводят настоящие анализы.  
– Если ДЖАРВИС ничего не нашел, они не найдут тем более, – говорит Тони. Стив садится рядом. От него пахнет кожей, весенним дождем и кексами.  
– Ты пахнешь кексами, – обвиняет Тони.  
– Да? – Стив принюхивается. – А, это, наверное, то особое мыло, которое мне купила Наташа. Как его там? Гель для душа?  
– Я хочу кексов, – говорит Тони. – Представляешь, мне здесь не дают настоящей еды. Даже икру принести не разрешили.  
Стив смотрит на него с отвращением, будто не может поверить, что Тони может сидеть в больничной койке и уплетать первосортную российскую икру, а Тони еще как может! Ничем так не выразить, что твоя жизнь подходит к трагическому концу, как поеданием неоплодотворенных рыбьих яиц.  
Так и проходит остаток дня в больнице: доктора берут анализы, Тони кадрит медсестер, Стив сидит рядом и читает бейсбольный журнал, а Пеппер уезжает, чтобы заняться компанией. Тони отказывается есть больничные крекеры с йогуртом, и Стив тайком дает ему шоколадку. Приходят Наташа и Клинт, но их тут же выгоняют, потому что Клинт и Тони переругались, выясняя, кто сексуальней: лейтенант Старбак или Каприка 6. Тони очень благородно сопротивляется второму нервному срыву.  
Он забывает тревожно быстро. Всякие мелочи: куда он положил ложку, куда ушла Пеппер. А потом кое-что покрупнее: например, имя доктора, который представился минуту назад, и на секунду – что он вообще делает в больнице.  
Стиву приходится ему напомнить, медленно и терпеливо, пока дыхание Тони не выравнивается.  
***  
Последним его навещает Тор и ожидаемо приводит с собой Джейн и Дарси.  
– Круть, – говорит Дарси. – Миленькая палата. Чего только не достанешь за деньги.  
– Вот были бы простыни шелковыми, я бы впечатлилась, – заявляет Джейн. Она улыбается Тони, и он против воли улыбается в ответ, ему нравится Джейн.  
– Привет, Тони, – говорит она. – Какая жалость, что внезапная потеря памяти полностью вывела тебя из строя.  
– Отстой, – соглашается Дарси. – Как-то раз я проснулась и не смогла вспомнить, где я, а рядом еще валялись пять парней в плавках...  
– Это похмелье, – говорит Джейн.  
– Да-а-а.  
Тор подозрительно молчалив, и это так на него не похоже, что Тони тут же приходит в боевую готовность.  
– Что такое, здоровяк? – спрашивает он. – Не самый героический конец, понимаю, но поручусь, что в Асгарде тоже болеют.  
– Да, – медленно соглашается Тор. Отлично, когда он говорит так медленно и сосредоточенно – это еще страшнее, чем когда он молчит. – У нас много больных. А в последнее время – все больше и больше.  
– О чем ты? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Моей задержке есть объяснение, – обеспокоенно говорит Тор. – Когда я услышал, что Тони болен, я хотел немедленно вернуться, но полковник Фьюри рассказал мне о болезни, и она показалась мне знакомой. Так что я поговорил с другом и только уверился, что уже встречал такой недуг. Чтобы крепкий здоровый мужчина в расцвете сил забывал самые простые мелочи?  
Тони самодовольно ухмыляется словам про расцвет сил, пока Стив не бросает на него злобный взгляд. Тор продолжает:  
– Последние несколько месяцев в Асгарде лютует новая болезнь. Та же, что сразила Тони. Она охватывает целые поселки и города. Все начинается невинно, пара забытых мелочей, но конец разрушителен. Всем ее жертвам становится только хуже, и спустя какое-то время они забывают любимых и всю свою жизнь.  
Стив бледнеет. Тони отказывается думать о том, что говорит Тор, так что цепляется за единственную деталь, из-за которой ему не хочется все взрывать.  
– Ты думаешь, у меня асгардский вирус? – В голову закрадывается неприятное предчувствие. – Хочешь сказать, химический компонент у меня в голове может быть и не химическим вовсе? Это магия?  
– Да, в Мидгарде это считается магией. Хотя у этого вещества молекулярное основание, просто молекулы асгардские. Джейн говорит, что разница весьма существенна.  
– Как смартфон и телеграф, – соглашается Джейн.  
– И как оно передается? – спрашивает Стив.  
Тор радостно улыбается, но потом смущается.  
– Секс! – заявляет Дарси.  
– Что? – пораженно переспрашивает Стив.  
– Оно венерологическое. Насколько мы знаем, – объясняет Джейн. – Чары основаны на жидкостях: из них происходят и ими передаются. Лучшие лекари Фригг говорят, что болезнь передается через кровь и половые жидкости. Ты недавно спал с асгардианцами, Тони?  
– Если бы, – фыркает Тони, но потом вспоминает мужчину с вечеринки, черноволосого, с ледяными глазами и протезом вместо руки. – Хотя постойте, был какой-то таинственный парень. Имени я не спрашивал, – добавляет он, и Стив приходит в ужас. – Не надо меня осуждать, – огрызается Тони. – Он красавчик и оскорбил меня. Мы были созданы друг для друга.  
– Я тебя не осуждаю, – осуждающе отвечает Стив.  
– Ну, на одну тайну меньше! – Тор пытается изобразить неуемную жизнерадостность – обычное его состояние. Весь смысл его жизни – убить вас сначала своей приветливостью, а потом боевыми навыками. Но сейчас ничего не выходит. В его голосе вина, и Тони не понимает почему. Не то чтобы Тор лично заразил его этой болячкой (кстати, любопытная картинка).  
– Мне стыдно за сородичей, – говорит Тор. – Это беда Асгарда. Ее нельзя было приносить в Мидгард.  
– А что асгардианец делал в Мидгарде? – спрашивает Тони. – Я думал, здесь тусите только вы с Локи.  
Тор хмурится:  
– Нет, есть и другие. Те, кого давным-давно изгнали, и те, кто предпочитает... путешествовать независимо от Хеймдалля и Бивреста. Я не знаю, как они это делают. Отец может рассказать.  
– Ага, – говорит Тони. – чего я не хочу слышать, когда я думаю о том, как мне выкарабкаться из этой передряги, так это слов “папочка Тора”.  
– И не услышишь, ибо он во сне Одина, – говорит Тор. – Воистину, если болезнь пришла из Асгарда, такой поворот событий может сыграть нам на руку.  
– О чем ты? – тихо спрашивает Стив. – Есть лекарство?  
Тор смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Нет, – признает он. – Но раз мой благородный отец спит, мы сможем его отыскать.  
– Не мы, – говорит Тони. Все поворачиваются к нему, и Тони раздраженно пинает одеяло, в которое завернуты ноги. – Если это магия и в Асгарде до сих пор не нашли лекарства, значит, вы раньше не имели дела с таким, верно? – Тор кивает, и Тони продолжает. – Значит, когда ты говоришь, что “мы” найдем лекарство, и твой отец не сможет нам помешать, ты говоришь не о нас. Ты имеешь в виду его.  
– Ты понял меня, – отвечает Тор. – Я не знаю иного асгардианца, кто владел бы столькими тайными знаниями.  
– Локи, – говорит Тони.  
***  
В прошлые встречи с Локи Тони бросали:  
1) в здания,  
2) в озера,  
3) в надгробия,  
4) на колени к жене очень удивленного сенатора.  
Сказать, что он не желал развития этих отношений – все равно что сказать, что у Стива неплохие мышцы, и точно так же трудно уложить в голове.  
– Посмотрим на это под таким углом: и у амнезии есть светлая сторона, – говорит Тони. – Если он снова попытается меня убить, я, скорее всего, об этом забуду.  
– Не говори так, – в голосе Стива проскальзывают полевые, командные нотки, но хотя в бою Тони всегда (почти) готов подчиниться, сейчас не тот случай. Тони бушует, как ураган, и извергает реки, ливни слов. Потому что если замолчать, в горле пересохнет.  
ЩИТ начинает рассчитывать местоположение Локи. Оказывается, у них есть специальная программа, посвященная исключительно его поискам. Она обрабатывает данные о последних местах, где он был замечен, и общих моделях поведения, пытаясь сузить географические координаты. Но уравнение в основе такое неуклюжее и уродливое, что стоит Тони добраться до кода, как он полностью его переписывает. При следующей встрече Фьюри сверлит его злобным взглядом, но Тони не виноват, что на его фоне программисты ЩИТа выглядят идиотами (ему это дается удивительно просто).  
Последняя операция возвращает карту, согласно которой Локи находится где-то в районе Сан-Антонио, штат Техас, с вероятностью 40-50 процентов.  
– Не очень точно, – говорит Джейн, кидая взгляд на данные, – но он же все-таки бог хаоса, чего мы ждали?  
– Мой брат, – возражает Тор, – не бог.  
– Для нас как бы бог. И ты тоже, – улыбается она. Обычно Тор приходит в восторг, стоит ему вспомнить, что на Земле о нем пишут книги и читают лекции в курсах по сравнительному религиоведению: ему приходит чуть ли не больше фанатской почты, чем всем остальным, кроме Стива, но поклонники Стива обычно не планируют возводить ему храм. Теперь же Тор просто хмурится, и даже Тони чувствует себя виновато, будто пнул единорога по яйцам.  
– Хватит трепаться, – говорит он. – Это Сан-Антонио, детка. Едем.  
– Ты что, просто собираешься бродить по городу в поисках Локи? – недоверчиво спрашивает Джейн. – Повесишь объявление в местной ратуше?  
– Нет, – медленно объясняет Тони. – Мы возьмем этот блестящий приборчик, который я помог создать, разобьем город на квадраты и просканируем их в поисках электромагнитных аномалий, созданных магией. У Локи такой высокий уровень магии, что он влияет на окружающий мир.  
– Круто, – Джейн встает и обнимает Тора, который утыкается носом ей в щеку. – Возвращайтесь без потерь, ладно? И, желательно, без щупалец.  
В Сан-Антонио Тони садится на заднее сиденье джипа, выданного ЩИТом, и они начинают сканировать город. Наверное, это лестно, что ЩИТ тратит столько сил на поиски лекарства – теперь бы еще поверить, что это ради него самого, а не ради его кошелька. Фьюри не о чем волноваться. Если Тони умрет или отправится в психушку, его деньги уже привязаны к фонду Марии Старк, так что Мстители обеспечены несмотря ни на что. Впрочем, Фьюри об этом знать незачем.  
Тони сидит в солнечных очках на прохладном заднем сиденье машины, пьет односолодовый виски и ждет.  
Локи обнаруживается в тату-салоне в западной части города. Он лежит в кресле, раздетый выше пояса, выгнув дугой обнаженную бледную спину, а художница стоит над ним с иголками. У него на спине наполовину готовый узор из завитушек и водоворотов, чернильно-темных и снежно-белых. Тони входит в салон вместе со Стивом и Тором, и девушка-администратор просто тает при виде них, даже не пытаясь преградить путь в кабинет.  
Когда они входят, Локи поднимает голову и улыбается.  
– Полчасика подождете? – спрашивает он. – Я почти закончил.  
– Нет, – говорит Стив, но Тони перебивает:  
– Как хочешь, мне все равно. Пол часа, час – черт, если хочешь, сходи и выпей кофе. Я подожду здесь, – он садится у двери.  
– Это не шутка, – почти шипит Стив, пытаясь не дать Локи услышать. Но у Локи – магия. Он все равно слышит.  
– Ты знал, что мы придем? – осторожно спрашивает Тор.  
– Когда на город слетелась половина ЩИТа? Я подозревал, – отвечает Локи. Он слегка поворачивается, чтобы похвастаться татуировкой. – Нравится?  
– Тебе идет.  
– Я ими проникся. Раз в год или около того я очищаю кожу и делаю новый рисунок.  
Иголка продолжает колоть его кожу, и он щурится, как тигр, выбирающий: бежать или нападать. Локи уже обходил их, напоминает себе Тони, но и они побеждали Локи. Они равны. А потом Локи открывает глаза пошире и смотрит прямо на Тони.  
– Итак, ты болен.  
– Как мне сказали.  
– Это асгардский недуг памяти, – добавляет Тор. – Ты наверняка слышал о нем даже в Мидгарде. Мы говорим с одними и теми же людьми.  
– Изгнанники и убийцы – все как на подбор. Уж тебе-то о чем с ними говорить, брат?  
– Иногда я скучаю по дому, – Тор замолкает, а Локи не меняет выражение лица.  
– Твой отец во сне Одина.  
– Наш отец.  
– И Мунин пропал.  
Тор заметно дергается.  
– Но этого не может быть. Хугин и Мунин, бывает, улетают далеко от отца, но всегда возвращаются. Поэтому люди зовут его Говорящим с воронами.  
– А еще его зовут Всеотцом, но это-то точно неправда, – отвечает Локи, и впервые его лицо выдает какие-то чувства: губы слегка напрягаются, намекая на оскал. – Как бы то ни было, Один спит, а Мунин пропал, и в этом причина недуга. Хугин – Мысль, а Мунин – Память, а теперь Мысль осталась, а памяти нет.  
– Я заболел из-за мифологии? – возмущается Тони. – Господи, если б я знал, не грубил бы Намору. И точно не позвал бы его на сасими.  
– Легенды окружают нас, Старк. – говорит Локи. – И чаще всего, они даже оказываются правдой.  
– Ага, но я предпочитаю те, что заканчиваются в постели с девушкой, а не с птичьим гриппом, – Тони складывает руки на груди. – Что дальше?  
– Мы отправимся в Асгард и найдем Мунина.  
Стив подает голос:  
– Значит, ты готов пойти с нами? – Локи слегка кивает. – Почему? Раньше ты не рвался нам помогать, а вы с Тони не... вы не друзья.  
– Мне наплевать, помнит ли Тони Старк, как его зовут, – холодно говорит Локи. – Если забудет, Мидгард только выиграет. Но Мунин раньше не пропадал. Такая болезнь никогда не касалась Асгарда. Мне любопытно.  
– Не просто любопытно, – говорит Тор. – Нет, тут что-то еще.  
– А ты сильно поумнел, тебя поздравить? – Локи опускает голову, потому что мастер приступает к верхней части спины. Его голос кажется глуше и мечтательней. – Мне интересно, как можно применить эту болезнь на практике, а по Асгарду легче путешествовать с официальным сопровождением, чем пытаться проникнуть в одиночку.  
– Плохая идея, – вслух говорит Стив. – Если возьмем Локи в Асгард, можно сразу начинать готовиться к новой атаке биологическим оружием.  
– Я все слышу, помнишь? – говорит Тони. Стив напрягается и замирает. – Но, да, это довольно эгоистично, я просто перебираю варианты, а то через пару месяцев и их-то забуду.  
Он замечает, что впивается в колени ногтями, только когда вспыхивает боль. Стив морщится:  
– Я знаю. Поэтому мы примем помощь Локи. Несмотря на риск.  
Локи ехидно оглядывает их, его кожа краснеет в том месте, где ее протыкает игла.  
  
***  
\- Что брать с собой на другую планету? - спрашивает Тони. - Я думал, что у меня есть все, но сейчас бы не отказался от путеводителя по Асгарду от “Лоунли Планет”.  
\- Когда вернешься, сам напишешь, - говорит Пеппер. Она сидит на краешке кровати и смотрит, как он мерит шагами свою автоматизированную гардеробную, вводя команды с помощью сенсорных экранов. Роботизированная рука протягивает ему подборки одежды. Он их оценивает и отбрасывает большую часть назад. То немногое, что он одобрил, отправляется в чемодан на колесиках.- На твоем месте, я бы вспомнила, что Асгард - это север, а значит, меньше костюмов от Армани - больше свитеров и зимних курток.  
\- А что если они устроят вечеринку? Я же знаменитость. Они точно устроят в мою честь вечеринку.  
\- Нет.  
Тони ухмыляется:  
\- Хочешь сказать, туда рекламная кампания Старк Индастриз еще не дотянулась? За что мы только платим нашим менеджерам?  
Пеппер беспомощно смеется.  
\- Тони, это же не межпланетная раздача автографов. Но ты и сам знаешь. Я вижу, как ты психуешь.  
\- Я не психую, - тут же возражает Тони. Он садится на кровать рядом с ней и опрокидывается на спину, так что голова оказывается в центре огромного матраса. - Ну ладно, немножко. Вирусы, инфекции - с ними все ясно. Но что делать, если мне говорят, что я заболел из-за ворона? Сказать “Полли, хочешь печеньку”?  
\- Сказать “Верни мне мою жизнь”, - серьезно отвечает Пеппер и протягивает ему список. - Вот, это тебе. Чтобы ты ничего не забыл.  
\- Что если я забуду список?  
\- Я не дам тебе забыть список, - говорит Пеппер, и ему вдруг хочется сделать для нее все: дать прибавку, купить цветов и отвести на танцы. Он отлично знает, что ее недостоин, но только иногда понимает, что это плохо. Он стонет и переворачивается на живот. В дверь стучат.  
\- Войдите! - кричит Пеппер, и внутрь заглядывает Стив.  
\- Ой, я чему-то помешал?  
\- Да, - Тони прячет лицо в подушках. - Пеппер собиралась подарить мне потрясающий, грязный...  
Пеппер шлепает его.  
-...спальный мешок, - заканчивает Тони. - Неужели в Асгарде правда нет никаких удобств? Куда делись приличные города? Где медовые фонтаны и златовласые валькирии? Без обид, но это приятней, чем таскаться по пересеченной местности с тобой и этой неблагополучной семейкой без возможности принять душ.  
\- Нам надо найти Мунина, а все города они уже обыскали, - Стив на секунду замолкает. - И Тор с нами не идет.  
Тони быстро садится:  
\- Давай вырубим его электрошокером.  
\- Что? Да нет, он хочет пойти, поверь, но Локи его не пускает. Сказал, что если нам нужна его помощь, то Тору придется остаться.  
\- Братское соперничество, - замечает Пеппер.  
\- Ничего не знаю, я единственный ребенок, - Тони прикрывает глаза рукой. - Вот так все и будет следующие несколько недель, да? Локи сказал это, Локи сказал то. Вот бы высосать магию из его тела и поместить в мое - метафизический минет, - Стив издает какой-то задушенный звук, и Тони кое о чем вспоминает. Он говорит пониженным голосом: - Тебе тоже необязательно идти. Ты нужен Мстителям.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя наедине с Локи, - твердо отвечает Стив. - Мы это уже обсуждали.  
\- Да? - Тони не помнит, и это отрезвляет сильнее, чем дюжина собраний анонимных алкоголиков разом, в животе что-то съеживается, и Тони задумывается: что еще он упустил?  
\- Да. И я не передумаю. Я с тобой. Ты мой друг. Я не брошу тебя на съедение волкам.  
\- Тут есть еще один плюс, - радостно добавляет Пеппер. - Послать Тони как единственного представителя Мидгарда? Немыслимо.  
\- Эй, я умею целовать детей. Я рассчитал идеальное сочетание давления, длительности, количества слюны и неподозрительности.  
Но на сердце немного легчает, будто трогается крышка накрепко закрытой банки. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива, светловолосого Стива, и тот решительно отвечает на его взгляд.  
Тони думает с незнакомой уверенностью: “Что-то случится”. На редкость бестолковое пророчество. А вещи так и не собраны.  
***  
Открытие Бивреста ощущается, как будто кто-то бросил солью в лицо. Сначала резкий порыв, морозный ветер ласкает скулы, а потом - жжение. Тони стоит в центре техасского кукурузного поля, вокруг него - импровизированный штаб ЩИТа: армейские палатки установлены полукругом, припаркованные хаммеры похожи на львов, охраняющих логово, на людях пятнистая черно-серая форма, а в самом центре Фьюри в своем черном пальто неумолимо взирает на Тони, будто ждет, что тот развалится.  
Но Тони разваливаться не собирается. С научной точки зрения Биврест - полный бред, потому что в нем есть места, которые к науке отношения вообще не имеют, а когда Джейн набрасывает на планшете спутанные ветви Иггдрасиля, они больше похожи на иллюстрацию к религиозной книжке. Блестящий интеллект Тони отказывается принять это, или понять, как оно умудряется работать в реальности. Но в основе лежит своя собственная изящная внутренняя логика - хорошо бы ее хватило. Ее должно хватить.  
Свет низвергается с неба с яростью тайфуна, а потом все исчезает. Палатки, агенты, Фьюри - слышно только окрик Тора, слова разорваны на кусочки, Тони едва разбирает: “Следите... за... ним!” А потом под веками вспыхивают суперновые. Всю дорогу его не оставляет неустанное жжение, будто кости дрожат под кожей, молекулы вплавляются в назначенное природой место. Тони - скопление электронов, сама чистейшая сила притяжения.  
Когда Тони было шесть лет, он хотел стать астронавтом.  
Отец, в своем репертуаре, купил ему учебники по астрономии и монографии по физике. Тони прочитал их все, а потом они с Говардом устроились на диване и стали обсуждать черные дыры, орбиту Марса и даже теорию струн, которую тот проиллюстрировал на тонко протертом сыре. Тони любил его тогда, горячо и просто - любил, как разглаживается отцовский лоб, когда он рассказывает сыну о законах вселенной.  
“А пираты?” - спросил тогда Тони. А Говард сказал: “А что пираты?”  
И тут вступала мама, потому что это мама снимала жемчуга и брючки от Шанель и возилась с ним на полу детской, притворяясь, что их расплющивает гравитацией. Это мама откладывала светскую переписку и строила с ним станции связи из обрезков проволоки и кусков металла. Это она мазала ему за ушами своими любимыми духами, а потом вела в Центральный парк, где они бегали по дорожкам, как мартышки, изображая космических суперзвезд.  
Когда журналисты спрашивают, Тони всегда говорит: “У меня было счастливое детство”. И это не ложь.  
Он не знает, почему вспомнил об этом, когда его выдернуло из Техаса в Асгард, когда Биврест переливался перед ним звездной рекой. Не знает почему, разве что его детская мечта сбылась, а он уже не рад.  
Хеймдалль ждет их прибытия, высокий и мужественный, он смотрит на Локи с очевидным недоверием. Локи издевательски улыбается.  
\- Она пришла проводить вас, - это все, что говорит Хеймдалль.  
\- Она? - спрашивает Тони.  
\- Она, - отвечает Сиф, серебряной тенью появляясь из-за спины Хеймдалля.  
\- О, моя леди, - говорит Локи. - Я должен был знать, что ты придешь.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - Сиф почти не смотрит на него.  
Вместо этого она поворачивается к Тони и Стиву. В позвоночник Стива будто воткнут адамантиевый стержень, и это чем-то нравится ей, потому что она улыбается уголком рта. Потом смотрит на Тони и бросает взгляд ему под ноги:  
\- Что это?  
\- Это? - показывает Тони. - Мой багаж.  
\- Коробка на колесиках, как необычно.  
Следующие несколько минут Тони показывает ей чемодан, расстегивает и дает заглянуть внутрь. Вот во что превратилась его жизнь: эй, добро пожаловать на другую планету, а теперь покажем местным красоткам свое белье. Хотя, может, не так уж это и странно.  
Наконец Сиф выпрямляется:  
\- Хватит, идем в город.  
Асгард желтый и сияющий. Когда они входят, город сияет бронзой, лучики света играют со зрением. Основная часть зданий выступает из скал, как органные трубы, и так же неровно, то выше, то ниже, они притягивают глаза к самой вершине, к небесам. “Это небесный город”, - думает Тони. Город звезд, где башни парят над землей, но это и земной город, где дома и участки жмутся к поверхности утеса. Ногам холодно идти по земле, и, похоже, Стив тоже почувствовал, но ни Локи, ни Сиф, кажется, ничего не замечают: их шаг не сбивается, пока они идут по дворцу.  
Тони снова смотрит на Стива, и замечает у того на лице выражение искреннего восторга. Стив встречает его взгляд:  
\- Я только что открыл один мир, а теперь передо мной - еще один, - объясняет он. Он смотрит на купол, под которым они сейчас проходят, и следит, как он переливается металлическим светом.  
\- Тебе нужно потребовать купон постоянного клиента, - советует Тони, но потом замолкает, потому что они входят в следующий зал, и таких огромных построек Тони никогда прежде не видел. Вырезанный в метеорите он и сам по себе мог бы вмещать миры. Он так огромен, что это даже слишком, в ушах еще звенит от Бивреста, и голова... голова болит.  
“Асгард”,- думает Тони. - ”Асгард, Асгард, Асгард”. Но это просто имя, и в то же время не имя. Повсюду слышно его эхо, язык ощущает его историю в разреженном воздухе.  
На секунду, глядя на водопад разрезающий стены, как гильотина, Тони забывает, зачем приехал.  
***  
Фригг прекрасная и сияющая, в своем чертоге, окруженная иглами.  
\- Мама, - говорит Локи. В его голосе утонченная пустота, подобная последним каплям вина в бутылке. Фригг поднимается и скользит вперед, ее служанки прижались к стенкам и смотрят на них наперсточно-серыми глазами. Фригг протягивает руку Локи, и Тони видит, как он сглатывает. Или Локи просто хочет, чтобы Тони это увидел: с ним никогда не знаешь, и Тони надоело искать чувства там, где их нет, где есть только притворство, маска, скрывающая другие маски.  
\- Жаль, что приходится делать это за спиной твоего отца, - говорит Фригг. - Он недоволен тобой последнее время. Я не уверена, что он позволил бы тебе пересечь Биврест даже с добрыми намерениями.  
\- Если они добрые, - добавляет Тони.  
Фригг смотрит на него:  
\- Увидим.  
Она подходит к окну, где комната превращается в открытую террасу, протягивает руку, ткань длинного рукава переливается на свету. Раздается хлопанье крыльев, и в окно влетает черный ворон, приземляясь ей на предплечье. Фригг гладит его по голове, и он каркает.  
\- Это Хугин, мы зовем его Мыслью, - говорит она.  
\- Давно пропал Мунин? - спрашивает Локи.  
\- Уже четыре месяца, - отвечает Фригг. - И почти столько же прошло с тех пор, как в наши земли пришел этот недуг. Первые слухи пришли с восточных окраин, близ Химинбьерга. Потом болезнь начала распространяться с востока на запад, пока не пришла в город. Она бьет быстро и передается через близость, - ее голос становится ниже и откровеннее. - В Асгарде долгая зима. Люди хотят согреться, как могут.  
Стив тихо откашливается. Когда Тони поворачивается, он внимательно разглядывает настенный гобелен.  
\- Придворные маги изучили болезнь, насколько смогли, - продолжает Фригг. - Мы знаем теперь, что причина болезни на самом деле Мунин, вернее, его пролитая кровь. Он воплощение Памяти, и любая порожденная им болезнь повлияет именно на память, - Фригг беззвучно движется по вымощенному плиткой полу. - Мунин где-то в этих землях, он ранен, возможно, умирает, и его зараженная кровь, должно быть, попала в ручей или источник питьевой воды, где продолжает распространяться. От воды - к воде, от вены - к вене.  
\- Но как можно ранить Мунина? - спрашивает Стив. - Простите, я плохо разбираюсь в скандинавской мифологии, но я думал Хугин и Мунин - вороны Одина. Они, наверное, могут за себя постоять.  
\- Они могущественней, чем мы можем осознать, - говорит Сиф.  
\- Да, - соглашается Фригг. - Немногим можно ранить Мунина.  
\- Полагаю, вы уже посылали за ним воинов, - говорит Локи.  
\- Несколько отрядов, - отвечает Фригг. - Но никто не вернулся, - она снова гладит Хугина, и тот топорщит перья, в тихой комнате шелест кажется взрывом. - Придворные маги думают, что если мы найдем Мунина и вылечим, то сможем сделать антидот из его крови.  
\- В этом есть смысл, ну, насколько в такой абракадабре вообще может быть смысл, - говорит Тони. - Если на нас подействовала его кровь, значит, его антитела смогут отыграть все назад, - он проводит рукой по волосам. - Но то, что никто не вернулся? Это как завязка фильма ужасов. Плохой знак, друзья мои.  
\- Жаль Тор не с нами, - говорит Фригг с мягким укором.  
\- Я не пойду туда, где будет Тор, - отвечает Локи.  
\- Это объясняет, почему ты трижды нападал на Мстителей за последний год, - замечает Тони. - Чую лицемерие и крайне очевидный недостаток внимания.  
\- Я с радостью сражусь с Тором, - прохладно говорит Локи. - Но совместное путешествие особой радости мне не принесет, как и битвы бок о бок, будто мы снова дети. Те времена ушли.  
\- Ах, сын мой, - вздыхает Фригг.  
\- Силой тут не поможешь. Нужна магия, - говорит Локи. - Что такого может Тор, чего не может любой воин в этих стенах? - он кривит губы. - Если кому-то придется-таки расправить мышцы и защитить нас - в чем вопрос? С нами славный Капитан.  
Стив краснеет.  
\- Он злодей, - говорит ему Тони. - Перестань.  
\- И что ты сделаешь, если найдешь Мунина? - спрашивает Фригг. - Очистишь ли ты его кровь от яда и вернешь ли Асгарду надежду? Чисты ли твои помыслы?  
На этих словах Сиф прищуривается. Она шагает вперед, руки тянутся к оружию, будто она готовится ударить Локи, дай он неверный ответ.  
\- Я хочу того же, что и всегда, - говорит Локи. - Знаний. Все остальное пусть идет своим чередом, - он улыбается неестественно белыми зубами. - Разве я не известен, как трикстер? Хотите, чтобы я принял решение сразу?  
\- Я не дам тебе сделать ничего дурного, - предупреждает Стив. - Мы найдем птицу, получим лекарство - и все.  
Тони поднимает руку:  
\- Поддерживаю.  
\- Я присоединюсь к вам, - объявляет Сиф. - Я хорошо знакома с уловками Локи.  
\- А я-то думал, что ты моими уловками наслаждалась, - тянет Локи, и Сиф готова ударить, ее гнев горяч и быстр, как ядовитая змея, но спокойствие Фригг обволакивает всю комнату, ее волосы сияют золотом, частицы воздуха, пыли и магии вплетены в ее кожу.  
\- Не спорьте, - говорит она. - Я устала от споров. Вам предстоит долгий тяжелый путь. Отдохните.  
***  
Но зачем отдыхать, если перед тобой развернулась целая инопланетная цивилизация? Тони никогда не упустил бы такую возможность, так что он покидает свою комнату и бродит по коридорам дворца, не обращая внимания на озадаченные взгляды асгардианцев, большинство которых никогда прежде не видели мидгардца, разве что на картинках. Что ж, пусть смотрят, Тони чертовски удачный образец - уж он-то знает. Он заводит разговор со служанкой, она хихикает и рисует ему примерную карту города.  
“Позвони мне”, - жестами показывает он, пятясь из алькова, служанка на прощание посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.  
Чтобы передвигаться по Асгарду, кажется, надо уметь летать: так высоко все построено, гравитация - скорее намек, чем закон. Возможно, так и есть, учитывая, что на другой планете - другие силы притяжения. Тогда интересно, почему тело так легко привыкает к местным условиям, почему не разорвалось под действием сил притяжения. Наверное, по той же причине, по которой Тор и Локи не умерли, раздавленные в стратосфере Земли, то есть - из-за магии, а Тони ненавидит много думать о магии.  
Оказывается, асгардианцы все-таки не летают. Вместо этого в городе налажена чертовски впечатляющая транспортная система, и серебряные вагончики, подключенные к невидимым линиям, взмывают вверх и падают вниз по веренице гор. Чтобы сесть на такой, похоже, нужны какие-то деньги, которыми обмениваются асгардианцы вокруг. Их валюта похожа на зерна с золотыми символами, вырезанными на гладких боках. Без них в вагон не сядешь, и Тони думает: “Черт, я бедный”.  
И так смеется, что ему не хватает воздуха.  
Но это неважно. Спустя пятнадцать минут он все равно забывает, что делал, и, облокотившись на поручни, опоясывающие утес, разглядывает парящий в воздухе серо-голубой купол со шпилями, похожими на чешуйки дракона. Такие купола раскиданы по всему городу, по разным районам, и вагончики входят и выходят из них.  
Наконец Тони находят Стив и Сиф.  
\- Интересно, что это? - спрашивает Тони, указывая на купол. Стив при виде него вздыхает с облегчением. Вокруг шеи у Стива рыжеватый шарф, свободный конец которого болтается и ненадолго отвлекает внимание. Стив должен бы смешиваться с толпой в Асгарде - высокий мускулистый блондин, но все равно выделяется. Тони заметил его за милю, четкое пятно коричневого и голубого. На нем шерстяная ткань, а не пластинчатый доспех. Он выглядит, как простой парень, выходящий из Старбакса ветреным Нью-Йоркским декабрем. Если, конечно, этот простой парень - Капитан Америка, но все же. В нем нет ничего от асгардианцев.  
Сиф смотрит в небо.  
\- Это целительные залы. Для людей с больной памятью.  
\- Целительные? - переспрашивает Тони, складывая руки на поручне. Пропасть глубокая, и он представляет, с каким звуком ударится о дно, если упадет. Он обдумывает это с научным любопытством, наверное, чуть дольше, чем стоит. Его психолог на своем гавайском пляже перестает плакать и стонет от отчаяния. - Что там исцелять? Я думал, что лекарства нет.  
\- Название не совсем точное, - говорит Сиф. - Но в них мы заботимся о своих больных. Когда болезнь развивается и они теряют все больше воспоминаний, они становятся неустойчивыми. Они просыпаются среди незнакомцев и пугаются. Мы следим за ними, - она говорит без эмоций, и Тони благодарен, что она не включила его в число этих страшных “их”.  
Они еще немного изучают целительные залы. Потом Сиф снова подает голос:  
\- Локи нельзя доверять.  
\- Ну, мы вроде как заметили, - говорит Стив.  
\- Но нам придется положиться на него в дороге. Если кто и может найти Мунина, это он. Поэтому мы можем запутаться. Послушав его раз, можем послушать и второй.  
\- Стив, скажи ей, что я никогда никого не слушаю, - говорит Тони.  
\- Просто следите за ним, - Сиф встает во весь рост. - Я пойду во дворец собирать припасы. Еду, воду, палатку. Мы отбываем на рассвете.  
\- Нам точно нельзя взять один такой вагончик и просто проскользить по сугробам? - с надеждой спрашивает Тони.  
Сиф уходит.  
\- Видимо, нет. Зачем нужна вся эта техника, если ее не использовать?  
\- Магия плохо работает с техникой, - говорит Стив. - Наверное, дело в этом.  
Он придвигается ближе, и если от Фригг исходило спокойствие, то от Стива - тепло. Обычное человеческое тепло, и Тони хочет вскарабкаться на Стива, как на дерево, и заняться чем-нибудь таким, чтобы их арестовали за непристойность в публичном месте. Хотя, говорят, асгардианцы относятся к сексу иначе, чем мидгардцы. Да неважно. Все равно не выйдет проверить, потому что Стив все такой же дружелюбный, преданный и совершенно незаинтересован в содержимом брюк Тони.  
Тоска, разновидность ностальгии, хватает Тони за горло.  
Потом он оглядывается по сторонам:  
\- Эй, а куда делась Сиф?  
***  
Путешествие не задалось. Когда Тони просыпается, за окном еще темно. Солнца не видно, и он тыкается по комнате в поисках кофе, прежде чем вспоминает, что Асгард и кофейные бобы, скорее всего, не были друг другу представлены - неплохая идея для импорта на будущее. Тони умудряется умыться и одеться, не слишком напоминая предрассветного зомби, но когда хочет забрать свой багаж, память как отрубает. Вещи лежали в чемодане на колесиках в изножье кровати. Тони точно помнит, что они там были, так что, разумеется, их там нет.  
Они обнаруживаются в походном рюкзаке в шкафу. Стив приходит и объясняет, что они переложили все в рюкзак, потому что с ним будет легче в пути.  
\- Мы с тобой так решили вчера вечером.  
Тони не помнит этого разговора.  
А позже, за завтраком, Тони проводит пальцем по сетке ремешков, которыми щит Стива крепится к рюкзаку.  
\- Делали на заказ, да?  
А Стив отвечает:  
\- Да, ты, - и глядит сочувственно. Настроение тут же портится.  
В общем, так себе начало, и когда они выезжают из дворца и выдвигаются к окраине города, легче не становится. Тони скрипит зубами на ветер и на собственную паршивую вывернутую память. Хочется есть: на завтрак он съел кусочек хлеба с медом и пригоршню ягод. Похоже, асгардианцы едят два раза в день, и завтрак в эти разы не входит. “Так рано едят только в пути и на войне”, - сказала Сиф, а хлеб все равно слишком сладок для Тони.  
Прежде чем двинуться в путь, Локи запускает руку в дорожную сумку и вытаскивает холщовый мешочек. Он берет из него несколько щепоток черной пыли, растирает между большим и указательным пальцами, нюхает и бросает вверх. Пыль взмывает в воздух и замирает прозрачной лентой, тянущейся на восток.  
\- Это след последнего полета Мунина, - говорит Локи.  
\- Ты сам приготовил этот порошок? - подозрительно спрашивает Сиф. - Давно ждал случая попробовать?  
\- Так мы идем или говорим?  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - отвечает Сиф, но когда они выдвигаются, она замолкает и встает в хвост процессии. Стив сначала не понимает. Он задает много вопросов: о природе, об асгардианской культуре, о том, куда они идут и как туда доберутся. Перед выходом Сиф уже рассказала им основное, но стоило отправиться в дорогу, как у Стива появился миллион новых вопросов. Чем дальше они уходят от города, тем любопытней он становится, пока полезные, но сухие ответы Сиф, молчание Локи и дурное настроение Тони не вынуждают его заткнуться.  
Теперь они идут в тишине, и Тони видит, как его собственное дыхание замерзает в воздухе. Время от времени черная пыль редеет, и они останавливаются. Локи достает из мешочка еще щепоть и подбрасывает над головой, где она расползается, как зараза. Локи каждый раз улыбается. Локи вообще часто улыбается безо всякой причины, и это в высшей мере жутко. Но не страшнее, чем когда он так же внезапно мрачнеет. Можно подумать, что он разглядывает свои ботинки. А еще хуже хитрые короткие взгляды, которые он бросает на спутников, и это расчетливое выражение, будто он представляет себе картину, в которой присутствуют Тони и очень глубокая бездна.  
Хорошо, что Сиф так подозрительна с Локи. На каждой стоянке она, кажется, готова броситься между ним и остальным миром и биться насмерть. Это надоедает и спустя какое-то время начинает действовать Тони на нервы, но он всегда за тех, кто готов разбить Локи нос.  
Солнце прогоняет сон из глаз. Как ни щурься, от него никуда не деться. Это не сон. Тони правда здесь, вокруг асгардская зима, и они со Стивом, Локи и Сиф идут по укрытой множеством слоев снега земле, по твердости сравнимой с ледником. На свету белизна вокруг режет глаза. Лучи отскакивают от снега, и Тони наконец натягивает очки, выданные Сиф. Они страшные, как похмелье, и врезаются в чувствительное местечко между бровью и глазом.  
Возглавляет их Локи с одним маленьким мешочком в руках, размытая фигура, так ловко пробирающаяся по сугробам, что кажется, будто его ноги не касаются земли.  
Вторым идет Стив, он несет за спиной самую тяжелую кладь, а сверху еще и щит, надежно пристегнутый к мидгардскому рюкзаку застежками липучками.  
Тони идет несколько позади, но не потому что так захотел. Если бы он мог, он шел бы вровень со Стивом. Но он не асгардианец и не суперсолдат. Он, вроде бы, в неплохой форме. Он Мститель и ходит в спортзал так часто, как только может. Но, слушайте, он просто человек. Просто отвратительно богатый, невероятно гениальный человек, который, несмотря на множество талантов, не привык к таким температурам и снегу вокруг лодыжек. Тони тоже несет много оборудования. Не столько, сколько Стив или Сиф, но он сам попросил - он же не инвалид.  
Сиф замыкает их разношерстную группу и тянет за собой сани с самым тяжелым оборудованием, палаткой и спальными мешками. Если ее мышцы и напрягаются, если веревка саней и впивается ей в руку, она ничего не показывает. Она решительно шагает вперед, оглядывая дорогу и спереди и сзади.  
Тони перестает следить за временем. Ноги немеют даже в меховых альпинистских ботинках. Дорога всегда выглядит одинаково, каждая пройденная миля в точности похожа на предыдущую. Даже маленькие детали, вроде рек или обнаженных скал, сливаются в голове воедино. Вот почему Тони любит города, со всех их ассиметричной дикостью. Он не создан для природы.  
И еще обидней, что Стив так решительно принимает ее, ведь Стив точно такой же городской ребенок, как Тони. С другой стороны, Стив тоже солдат, может, поэтому кажется, что он ко всему приспособится. Когда они останавливаются на поздний “dagverðr” (или, как называют его мидгардцы, ланч), Стив идет рыбачить с Сиф даже не дождавшись, пока Тони перестанет бурчать над самой идеей ловить рыбу для пропитания. В проруби.  
Костер уже сложен. Локи садится на камень и начинает пилить ногти сосулькой.  
Ну и ладно.  
Тони бредет за Сиф и Стивом и находит их на краю замерзшего озера, за сосновой рощицей. Стив сидит на корточках над прорубью, всматриваясь в воду и болтая там палкой. Сиф занята на своем месте, подальше, там где озеро приближается к лесу.  
\- Захочешь поболтать моей палкой - только скажи, - объявляет о своем присутствии Тони.  
\- Привет, - говорит Стив, не поднимая головы. - Сиф показала мне, как быстро поймать рыбу. Я пытаюсь научиться.  
Тони присаживается рядом.  
\- Почему мы рыбачим посреди тундры? Я думал, что мы тащим с собой тонну вяленого мяса, именно чтобы этого делать не пришлось.  
\- Вяленое мясо надо экономить, - скучно говорит Стив.  
\- Если есть свежее, почему не воспользоваться случаем? - раздается голос Сиф. - Чем дальше на восток, тем меньше водится живности.  
\- Когда все закончится, я построю им контактный зоопарк, - обещает Тони, грея руки друг о дружку. - Слышите? Это мои зубы стучат.  
\- Мы привыкнем, - говорит Стив. - Приспособимся.  
Но слова даются ему непросто, он заметно выделяет согласные, выплевывает жесткую “к”. Тони щурится: похоже, Стив тоже не в своей тарелке. И дело не в холоде. У Стива не стучат зубы, он не пританцовывает на месте, как Тони, похожий на героинового наркомана. Но Стив напряжен, к тому же, никто не должен так сосредоточенно пялиться на кусок льда. Раньше Стив смотрел так только на врагов.  
\- А, - соображает Тони, - лед.  
И все вопросы, настойчивое желание Стива все знать и быть готовым ко всем случайностям вдруг становятся куда осмысленнее.  
\- Это глупо, - говорит Стив, но только крепче вцепляется в колышек. - Я думал, что помогу с едой, но потом увидел озеро, и будто... но и отказаться уже не мог... - он замолкает.  
\- Нет уж. Девяносто процентов того, что говорят люди глупо, но не это. Знаешь что, если мы провалимся под лед, в этот раз ты по крайней мере будешь не один. Мы вместе проснемся в будущем, и ученые, которые нас откопали, скажут: “Что за сексуальные джентльмены!”, а лаборантки передерутся за право разморозить наши идеально сохранившиеся гениталии.  
\- Это не так происходит, - но Стив уже слегка улыбается.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты-то лежал в куске льда. Я там был, - великодушно говорит Тони. - Я лично размораживал твои гениталии. Мое величайшее научное достижение.  
\- Тебя там не было.  
\- Тогда откуда я знаю твой размер? У тебя ровно...  
\- Ты девушек так же очаровываешь? - перебивает Стив.  
\- Если у них есть пенис, конечно, - говорит Тони, и Стив, поперхнувшись, утыкается в шарф. Леска дергается, и Тони стискивает его предплечье.  
\- Смотри, рыба!  
***  
Спят они в специально изготовленной армейской палатке, предоставленной ЩИТом - это складной шатер из полиэстера и нейлона, который раскачивается, если ночью поднимается ветер - а ветер поднимается. Палатка достаточно мала, чтобы ее не надо было ставить целую вечность и чтобы не занимать ценное место в сумках в сложенном виде. Но четыре человека в нее влезают с запасом - очень разумно со стороны ЩИТа, потому что Тони ни капли не хочет спать в обнимку с Локи. Он выбирает самый дальний от него спальник, а Сиф и Стив многозначительно переглядываются, пока Стив не проявляет благородство и не ложится по соседству с Локи.  
Тони вообще не уверен, что Локи спит. Когда они располагаются на ночь, Сиф складывает руки на груди, как вампир, и засыпает, ее ножи лежат под подушкой, чтобы не пришлось далеко тянуться. Стив немного ворочается в мешке, но потом тоже отрубается, быстро, как солдат, урывая отдых, пока может. Локи сидит в своем мешке и читает книгу под фонарем, который они поставили рядом с ним. Это последнее, что Тони видит, прежде чем поддается усталости: как Локи облизывает указательный палец и осторожно перелистывает страницу.  
Когда он просыпается среди ночи, Локи нет; нет его, и когда Тони снова просыпается утром. Сиф отправляется на поиски, и возвращаются они вдвоем. Через плечо у Локи висит заяц, а руки измазаны в крови.  
\- Завтрак для мидгардцев, - говорит он, и Стив приступает к готовке.  
\- Давай, я что-нибудь сделаю, - предлагает Тони, подсаживаясь к костру. У Стива в руках нож, он свежует зайца с таким видом, будто понятия не имеет, как это делать, но пытаться будет до последнего.  
\- _Ты_ хочешь помочь?  
\- Ну спасибо, - говорит Тони, и Стив прикусывает щеку.  
\- Прости. Просто я однажды видел, как ты кипятишь воду.  
\- Я отвлекся. Слушай, если я могу собрать атомную боеголовку из содержимого своего подвала, я уж как-нибудь сумею вскипятить воду и заварить чай.  
Так что Стив показывает ему тяжелый железный чайник, и Тони подвешивает его над костром, в рукавицах пальцы не слушаются, но он кое-как справляется. Вода кипит, и он находит банку с “Ирландским завтраком” в сумках Стива, но в ней оказываются рассыпные листья, а не пакетики, и он понятия не имеет, сколько нужно на чашку.  
Стив весь погружен в разделку зайца, так что у Тони даже мысли нет его спросить. Да и не надо никого спрашивать - для этого есть искусственный интеллект, так что Тони щелкает пальцами и открывает рот, чтобы позвать его, но не помнит. Не помнит имени своего ИИ. А потом понимает, где он и что делает, и что здесь все равно нет никакого ИИ.  
Они съедают зайца, разбирают палатку, а когда солнце уверенно встает над горизонтом, собирают вещи и снова отправляются в путь по следу Мунина. Тони прикусывает язык и пытается все в голове разложить по полочкам. “Как же его зовут?” - думает Тони и наконец понимает, каково это, когда слово вертится во рту. Раньше такой проблемы у него не было: что у Тони Старка на уме, то у него и на языке. Он никогда не пытался сдерживаться. Но сейчас он чувствует именно это: упрямую бессознательную сдержанность, имя, нависшее над ним, как великая тайна, как кусочек сахара, который нельзя проглотить.  
Когда они останавливаются, чтобы Локи снова бросил свой порошок, Тони спрашивает у Стива:  
\- Вопрос на засыпку: как зовут мой ИИ?  
\- Ты что... - начинает Стив, но Тони сердито смотрит на него. Только попробуй, приятель.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - сглатывает Стив. - Его зовут ДЖАРВИС.  
ДЖАРВИС, ну конечно! Великолепный ДЖАРВИС, всегда готовый помочь. Умный, ехидный ДЖАРВИС. ДЖАРВИС, который слушает каждый приказ Тони, кроме тех моментов, когда алгоритм позволяет гибкость - тогда не слушает. Тони становится плохо, он моргает, глядя на холодное солнце и говорит:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня проверял. Каждый день. Спрашивай меня о моей жизни, о знакомых. Убедись, что я на все могу ответить.  
\- Конечно, - благодарно говорит Стив. Так они и поступают. По дороге Стив забрасывает Тони вопросами, будто пасует мячи:  
“Какого цвета волосы у Пеппер?”  
“Как вы встретились с Роуди?”  
“Сколько членов в учредительном совете Старк Индастриз?”  
“Рыжие, - отвечает Тони. - Меня вырвало ему на ботинки. Двенадцать... нет, погоди. Десять”.  
Стив улыбается и радостно хлопает его по спине.  
\- Как мы подружились? - спрашивает он, когда они останавливаются на “náttverðr”, ужин.  
\- В смысле, когда ты перестал думать, что я просто студент-переросток, который пытается залезть к тебе в штаны? - ехидничает Тони.  
\- Ты пытался залезть ко мне в штаны? - растерянно переспрашивает Стив.  
“Нет”, - сказал бы Тони на Земле. Он может и филантроп, но ничем не пожертвует, если без этого можно обойтись. Но теперь звезды, галактики, черные дыры - весь этот космос отделяет его от дома. Здесь все иначе. Может, переохлаждение влияет на мозг, может, это дурацкая болезнь Мунина поджаривает извилины, но все эти секреты больше не кажутся такими уж важными. Пусть Стив возьмет их и бережет, когда Тони уже не сможет. Стив защищает целую страну, что ему парочка воспоминаний Тони?  
\- Да, - говорит Тони. Стив опускает взгляд и молчит.  
Когда солнце садится, они уходят в палатку. Сиф застегивает молнию - это жалкая защита от ночных ветров. Потом она зажигает фонарь, садится на спальник и начинает штопать пальто с помощью ниток, и чинить доспех странным шестиугольным предметом, который Тони не узнает. Локи садится на расстоянии, но Тони все равно следит, как он открывает деревянную коробку, полную разных пузырьков.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает Стив.  
Локи освобождает один пузырек из кожаных креплений с медными застежками. Это бутылочка цвета дождевых лесов.  
\- Зелья. Лекарства. Порошки. Все, что может пригодиться для поисков Мунина.  
\- У тебя нет ничего, чтобы помочь Тони? Разумеется, не лекарство, но может быть, ты сможешь замедлить процесс?  
\- Мне ничего от него... - начинает Тони, но Стив перебивает:  
\- Попытка не пытка, - твердо говорит он.  
\- Совершенно случайно, кое-что есть, - отвечает Локи. Он убирает зеленую бутылочку и достает фиолетовую, переливающуюся в свете фонаря, как крылья бабочек. Сиф поднимает взгляд от работы, но Локи протягивает пузырек Стиву. - Это снадобье дает временную ясность ума. Раньше я использовал его на безумцах, но можно применить его и в случае потери памяти. Две капли с утра и две перед сном.  
Стив открывает пузырек и принюхивается.  
\- Ой, чуть не забыл. Никто из пациентов не выжил, - добавляет Локи.  
Стив роняет бутылочку, потом быстро подбирает, закупоривает и сует в руки Локи.  
\- Да что с тобой такое?!  
\- Для начала? - шелковым голосом переспрашивает Локи. - Я родился.  
***  
Тони быстро осваивает новое, и здесь, где города разделяет бескрайняя пустота, он учится читать снег. Узнает, как выглядит рыхлый снег, свежий, безопасный, влажный, и наоборот: затвердевший, обманчивый, обледенелый, снег, который скрывает ущелья настолько глубокие, что в них можно сбросить гору и никогда больше ее не увидеть. Тони не всегда потом помнит о своих открытиях, но хорошо, что их так много - каждый день можно узнавать все заново. Ура.  
\- У меня очевидный вопрос, - говорит Тони. - Почему вы не строите дороги?  
Локи и Сиф одаряют его непонимающими взглядами.  
\- Простите, я забыл. Асгардианцы ведь любят падать в ущелья и ломать кости. У вас это, наверное, как обряд посвящения, да? Сурово.  
\- У нас есть дороги, - говорит Сиф. - Мы просто по ним не пошли. Зимой снег и лед покрывают камни, и в дорогах, за исключением самых важных, почти нет смысла. К тому же, сомневаюсь, что там, куда мы направляемся, есть дороги, которые так легко приведут нас к Мунину.  
\- А куда именно мы направляемся?  
Она пожимает плечами и смотрит на Локи. Локи задумчиво смотрит в воздух, будто беседует с духами мороза и тишины. Потом отвечает:  
\- Я не уверен, куда мы придем в итоге. Но если не сворачивать, то завтра вечером окажемся в деревне Лунд.  
\- Лунд, - повторяет Сиф. - Там разводят хороших лошадей.  
Вот так Сиф видит мир: с точки зрения воина. Лошади, на которых можно броситься в атаку, мечи, которые можно достать из ножен, щиты, которые разобьются под ее ударами.  
На следующей стоянке Сиф растворяется в темноте, уходя на охоту, а Стив остается разжигать костер. Тони застает его нагнувшимся над кругом камней, в котором сложен хворост, собранный в лесу неподалеку. Лес, когда они проезжали сквозь него, по большей части казался мертвым и темным; кора деревьев сухая, как кость.  
\- Отличные новости, - говорит Тони. - Завтра будет цивилизация.  
Стив мычит что-то в ответ, и Тони замечает у него в руке металлический предмет, который удается рассмотреть получше, когда он вдруг вспыхивает голубым пламенем, а потом искрит и затухает.  
\- Это мое? - удивляется Тони. - Это ведь я сделал, да? Это моя зажигалка с пятицветным пламенем.  
\- Да, я подумал, что она может пригодиться, и прихватил ее с собой.  
\- Это же игрушка. И она здесь не заработает.  
Стив хмурится, встречаясь с ним упрямым взглядом.  
\- Я не шучу, Кэп, - говорит Тони. - Физический и химический состав веществ в Асгарде отличается от земного, так что сложная техника тут работать не будет. Как ты думаешь, почему я не взял ноутбук? Иначе я бы уже смотрел “Побережье Джерси”.  
\- Это зажигалка, а не сложная техника.  
\- Ее же сделал я, значит, сложная, - самодовольно говорит Тони.  
\- Отлично, - фыркает Стив и пихает зажигалку в карман. Потом вдруг разворачивается, с ужасом глядя на Тони. Тот немножко отодвигается.  
\- Твой арк-реактор. Он же тоже не будет работать.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? Мы с Тором и Джейн позаботились об этом перед отъездом. Мы заменили металл в реакторе на асгардский аналог и использовали для плавки энергию Бивреста, - он стучит костяшками по груди. - Я пока не собираюсь добавлять сердечный приступ к сумасшествию, спасибо.  
Облегчение Стива - сладость, которую Тони не всегда вовремя замечает, потому что не привык к такому. Но сейчас замечает, и его бросает в жар, сердце прыгает, как заклинившая шестерня в конвейерной ленте. “Стив”, - думает он, но что тут можно ответить. Конечно, Стив о нем беспокоится. Стив такой. Он обо всех беспокоится. Он отправится в чужой мир и вынесет снежную бурю ради случайного прохожего, потому что так поступает Капитан Америка; такие принципы он записал среди осколков тающего льда. В Тони нет ничего особенного. Нельзя в этом сомневаться, иначе впереди его ждет  
 ~~разбитое сердце  
одиночество~~  
скидки на алкоголь в “Миднайт родео” на 54-й Ист Стрит.  
Тони протягивает Стиву коробок спичек, и тот приступает к работе.  
Утром они подходят к обрыву: земля резко падает вниз, в замерзшую реку, на тысячи футов. Берега ущелья связаны деревянным мостом, другую сторону венчают перистые утесы, поверхность скал украшают синие и серые прожилки минералов.  
\- Возможно, мост поврежден, - говорит Сиф. - Я пойду первая.  
Она протягивает веревку саней Стиву, и тот уже готов возразить, но Локи успевает первым.  
\- Нет, я.  
Сиф замирает, оборачивается к нему и холодно переспрашивает:  
\- Ты?  
\- Как ты думаешь, у кого из нас больше шансов выжить, если мост обрушится? - спрашивает Локи и разводит руки. Воздух вокруг него сверкает, и он поднимается фута на три над землей. - Я умею летать, а ты нет.  
\- Но ты слишком легкий, даже если ты пройдешь, мы не узнаем, выдержит ли мост нас с вещами, - говорит Тони.  
\- Я могу стать тяжелее, - Локи внезапно проваливается, оставляя вмятины в скале.  
\- Если хочешь, - все так же холодно говорит Сиф, - милости прошу.  
\- Просишь? А ведь когда-то мы были друзьями.  
Локи не ждет ответа. Он идет вперед, уже не паря в воздухе и не проваливаясь в землю, и делает первые несколько шагов по мосту.  
\- Ты притворяйся Индианой Джонсом. А я тут посижу на камешке, - Тони отходит от края и устало бредет к остаткам утреннего костра.  
Тут все и случается. Вдруг раздается хриплый стон. Он исходит из соляных пещер по правую руку от него, низкий звук, будто вздох умирающего. Следующие несколько секунд он повторяется снова и снова, а потом из пещеры появляется какое-то существо и бежит прямо к Тони. Оно похоже на человека, но с толстой бледной кожей, скорее, шкурой, и глазами, горящими угольно-черным огнем, кроме тех мест, где с век капает кровь.  
\- Драугр! - кричит Сиф, и Тони тут же оценивает свое положение. Сиф достает оружие, а Стив отстегивает щит, но Тони уже далеко. Они не успеют вовремя. Драугр движется быстро, так что Тони стряхивает удивление и действует. У него нет с собой доспеха, но он не беспомощен.  
Под пальто, где Тони пришил клапан для легкого доступа, у него спрятана кобура с пистолетом. Это был его последний проект перед отъездом: все работает на принципе переноса Маккенни-Чжоу, чтобы выдержать асгардские условия. Тони вытаскивает пистолет как раз, когда драугр сбивает его с ног. Он падает, падает, падает, спина впечатывается в ледяную землю, шеи касаются зубы твари, он снимает предохранитель и стреляет: бах, бах, бах.  
Голова драугра взрывается и покрывает Тони кровью, внутренностями и лоскутами кожи, с рук течет.  
\- Тони! - кричит Стив. Он уже рядом, хватает Тони за воротник.  
\- Эй, эй, полегче, - Тони задыхается. Стив поднимает его рывком, пытаясь стереть с его лица останки твари. Ничего не выходит, и кровь только сильнее размазывается по скулам. Тони отмахивается. - Все в порядке. В полном порядке. Все здорово. Я справился. Боже, ну и вонь.  
\- Кто это? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Драугр, - говорит Сиф, подошедшая вместе с Локи. - Из семейства nár-fölr. Мы называем их “те, кто ходит после смерти”. Они населяют восточные пределы. Боюсь, чем дальше мы идем, тем больше их встретим.  
\- В древности здесь была война, - говорит Локи. - Восточная война. Многие воины из тех, что не вернулись домой, стали драуграми.  
\- Да, потому что их проклял колдун, - замечает Сиф.  
\- Это было задолго до нас, - отвечает Локи. - Мы тут ни при чем.  
\- Древние зомби, мое любимое приветствие, - говорит Тони. Он сплевывает в снег, его тошнит. Стив беспокоится еще сильнее. - Теперь я очень рад, что мы скоро выйдем к деревне. Мне нужна чертова ванна.  
***  
За мостом, за чередой крутых откосов с лестницей, вырубленной в них так давно, что ступеней уже не видно подо мхом и льдом, открывается вид на деревню Лунд. Длинные дома из брусьев, прутьев и глины окружают площадь в центре, а за ними кучкуются деревянные домики поменьше, конюшни, амбары и бойни.  
За главной деревней расстилаются гладкие поля, окруженные каменными изгородями, а среди грязных дорог, покрытых разводами воды и снега и усыпанных сломанными стебельками ячменя, высятся хутора.  
На подходе к деревне что-то меняется в воздухе, в нос бьет запах дыма, и когда Тони смотрит на Локи, он видит женщину. У нее стройные бедра, длинные кудрявые волосы и глаза Локи, которые сразу же выдают обман.  
\- Отличный трюк, - говорит Тони.  
\- Предпочитаю привлекать как можно меньше внимания, - отвечает Локи. - Проще быть вот этим, чем принцем в изгнании.  
\- Я тебя слышу, - сухо отвечает Тони.  
Сиф закатывает глаза и как ни в чем не бывало входит в Лунд. Несколько редких жителей отрываются от работы, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел. На краю площади стоит кузнечный горн, красный от углей и такой волшебно теплый, что Тони тут же направляется к нему и снимает рукавицы. Кузнец оглядывает его с опаской, но Тони выгибает брови и поднимает руки в универсальном жесте, означающем “Я не опасен и не украду твоих дочерей и овец, если сам не попросишь”.  
\- М-м-м, - растирает он онемевшие пальцы. - Стив, оцени. Это лучше, чем шведский массаж.  
\- Когда тебе в последний раз делали шведский массаж? - спрашивает Стив, это очередная проверка.  
\- Откуда я знаю? - отвечает Тони. - Его включают во все деловые поездки. "Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, добро пожаловать в Уитман Инжиниринг. Можно, мы запрем вас в темной комнате, чтобы подольше с вами не общаться?" Ну как обычно.  
\- Куда ты ездил в последний раз? - не отстает Стив.  
Тони вспоминает.  
\- Гавайи. Вроде бы.  
\- Вообще-то, Малайзия. Но почти угадал.  
\- Почему ты это помнишь? - Тони отколупывает мозоль на большом пальце. - Только не говори, что следишь за моим расписанием.  
\- Как лидер, я должен знать, где находятся Мстители в любое время суток, - строго отвечает Стив. - Чтобы оценить возможности команды в случае боя.  
\- Возможности, конечно.  
Стив здоровается с кузнецом, который все еще смотрит на них, как на грязь, всплывшую на поверхность бочонка. Лунд стоит одиноко, вряд ли к ним часто заглядывают путешественники. Тони поворачивается и видит, как Сиф ловит какую-то девочку и спрашивает, где лучше достать припасов. Локи вообще не видно, а это всегда предвещает что-то плохое, так что Тони снова натягивает рукавицы и устраивает охоту на суперзлодея.  
Локи обнаруживается в главном доме, он наблюдает, как кучка детей пинает замерзший свиной пузырь. Игра идет по всем правилам: две команды и два вратаря. Волосы нежно вьются вокруг лица Локи, и в женском варианте оно еще более узкое, даже худое, с губами цвета малины. Если бы Тони не знал, кто эта женщина, он бы за ней приударил.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает он. Локи не пугается. Локи никогда не пугается, даже если подкрасться к нему, а Тони шутки ради пробовал уже много-много раз.  
\- Ты заметил, что на улице намного больше детей, чем взрослых? - спрашивает Локи.  
\- Теперь, да, - говорит Тони. Несколько взрослых крыли крыши и дубили кожу в чанах с алюминиевыми солями, да кузнеца сложно было не заметить, но остальные жители тянули в лучшем случае на подростков.  
\- Наверное, взрослым хватает мозгов, чтобы сидеть в тепле.  
\- Холод не тревожит нас так сильно. Взрослые остаются дома не из страха или лени. Они больны.  
Тони замирает.  
\- Ты ведь не о гриппе говоришь?  
\- У них болезнь памяти. Зараженная кровь Мунина была в этой деревне. Детей она обошла, потому что они еще малы, чтобы передавать ее друг другу.  
Тони отводит взгляд. Он чувствует, как в легких дует ветер.  
\- Бедняга-кузнец, - наконец говорит он. - Теперь все знают, что ему никто не дает.  
Смех песней льется у Локи из горла.  
\- Я понимаю, что Тор в тебе нашел. Вы друг друга стоите.  
\- Да-да, я храбрый и красивый, мне все об этом говорят.  
\- Грубиян. Подчиняющийся животным страстям и сиюминутным желаниям, - Локи резко машет рукой. - Я вижу, как ты смотришь на Стива Роджерса.  
Недавно Тони начал кое-что понимать - ощущение, будто ударился головой, и все внутри перевернулось - иногда стоит драться, а иногда - прикинуться камнем.  
\- Стив Роджерс тоже видит, как я смотрю на Стива Роджерса. Это ни о чем не говорит.  
\- Да ну? - издевается Локи. - Каждое заклинание, что я читаю в лагере, все чары, что я вплетаю в наши вещи, любой заговор для защиты от врагов - все они пропитываются нашей сутью, и по ночам, когда я проверяю их, от них несет любовью.  
\- Это мы с драугром.  
\- Любовь? - вмешивается Сиф. Если Тони никак не удается подкрасться к Локи, то Сиф всегда, всегда подкрадывается к Тони, беззвучно подходит сзади. - Почему вы говорите о любви?  
\- Почему бы и нет? - спрашивает Локи. - Говорят, она в моде.  
Он смеривает ее взглядом темных глаз:  
\- Скажи нам, что ты любишь, прекрасная Сиф?  
Она сухо улыбается.  
\- Это просто. Холодную сталь.  
***  
Из Лунда они уезжают с несколькими ломтями хлеба и тремя свертками вяленой свинины, залитой кислым молоком для сохранности.  
\- Она сказала, что больше у них ничего нет, - объясняет Сиф, указывая на долговязую девочку со светлыми косами, которая голодным взглядом следит, как они пакуют сумки и уезжают. - В деревне сейчас в основном хозяйничают дети, а им не хватает сил забивать скот и разделывать туши.  
\- Как же это они посмели нас обделить, - с каменным лицом говорит Тони.  
Стив не удерживается и оборачивается.  
\- Жаль, мы не можем им помочь. Я помню, каково это быть… маленьким и чувствовать, что не можешь сделать ничего важного.  
\- Если мы найдем Мунина и лекарство, это и будет помощь, - решительно отвечает Сиф. - Идем. Если поторопимся, успеем затемно перейти горы и остановимся в Долгих равнинах.  
Тони смотрит на тонкую черную ленту, зависшую в воздухе, облако пыли, ведущее их всю дорогу. И не в первый раз он думает, что эта пыль похожа на порох. Когда Локи впервые использовал ее, в воздухе запахло могилой - заставляет задуматься о том, как и зачем ее делали. Почему у Локи при себе оказалось средство, с помощью которого можно найти посланников Одина? Но, может быть, ответ очевиден.  
\- Если знаешь, где вороны Одина, то знаешь, где его мысли, - небрежно бросает Тони. - Знаешь, чего он хочет.  
\- Мне для этого не нужны птицы, - говорит Локи. - Один хочет мира. Он собирается выторговать перемирие у ледяных великанов. Будто это так просто! - Локи смеется и ускоряет шаг, отрываясь от спутников, пока не превращается в одинокую точку на снегу, следующую за чернеющим следом в небе.  
Чем дальше они уходят на восток, тем ровнее становится земля, хотя Сиф и предупреждает, что это ненадолго. Впереди еще ждут горные хребты, острые камни и гранитные долины, Утес Королей и пик Орла, и все это в конце концов ведет к Химинбьергу, чертогу Хеймдалля, где он жил, прежде чем стал стражем Бивреста.  
\- Но я тех времен не помню, - признается Сиф. - Это было давным-давно, во времена древних сказаний, когда Хеймдалль был лишь одним лордом из множества.  
Они еще не раз встречают драугров, некоторые ходят поодиночке, некоторые стаями. Одинокие не представляют угрозы. Вот когда их много - возникают проблемы, потому что они нападают группами, строятся клином и бьют щитами и мечами вместо зубов и когтей. Те, что путешествуют вместе, сохранили остатки воспоминаний о человеческой жизни, ее тени выжжены у них в сознании, как негативы фотографий. Они не помнят по-настоящему, кем были, но способны на некое подобие осознанности, и потому злы и жестоки. Тони учится издалека замечать костры, в которых они закаляют железо. На равнине они заметней, но сами путешественники - тоже.  
“Вот и хорошо, - думает Тони. - Есть, чем заняться”. Стив ни за что не признается, но и он приободряется, когда появляются драугры, достает щит, сбрасывает рюкзак на землю. Сиф быстра, как чума, а руки Локи мелькают в сложных узорах, открывая под мертвецами пропасти или призывая огненный град.  
Пока однажды драугру удается прижать Тони к земле. Тони выполняет свой гражданский долг и вышибает ему мозги, но сперва драугр успевает взять его лицо в изъеденные червями руки и ударить о землю, так что череп хрустит при ударе о красный камень.  
Больно адски, перед глазами мелькают темные пятна.  
Потом что-то меняется, и между тем, что он видит, и тем, что знает, словно падает завеса.  
“Где я? - думает он и, пошатываясь, встает. - Что я делаю? Кто эти люди? Что происходит?”  
Вокруг трое, одетые, как он сам, в пальто, меха и рукавицы, сражаются с мертвецами. Высокий широкоплечий блондин со щитом; грациозная темноволосая женщина, виртуозно владеющая ножами; мужчина с серебряной улыбкой и силой, рокочущей в каждом вдохе. И Тони их не знает. _Он не знает их._  
Это Нью-Йорк? Не может быть, потому что вокруг только поля и снег. Может, это Нью-Джерси? Тони пятится, запинается, пытаясь скрыться с поля боя, пока никто его не заметил. Но какого хрена он делает в сельской местности в центре Джерси после метели? Почему вокруг зомби?  
Ничего не понятно.  
“Мстители”, - думает он, но не знает почему, и слово быстро уходит, выскальзывает из сознания.  
Нужно оторваться от этих опасных воинов. Нужно время. Нужны силы. Нужен чертов бинт, потому что из головы, скорее всего, хлещет кровь, а не травяной шампунь.  
Где машина? Где ноутбук? Где _мобильник?_  
Он ничего этого не помнит, но помнит, что такое страх. Где-то когда-то такое уже было, хотя мелочи размывает боль. Пустыня. Пещера. Инсен. Тони помнит, каково умирать, так долго, и столько всего еще надо сделать, от всей жизни остались только схемы и обещания бомб. “Здесь покоится Энтони Эдвард Старк”, - думает он, а голова кружится все сильнее: женщина наносит идеальный удар назад, протыкая сразу двух зомби. Потом она поворачивается к Тони.  
Надо исчезнуть из ее поля зрения. Кто знает, друг она или враг. (В такой глухомани да с ножами? Скорее всего, враг.)  
Она кричит что-то, и блондин тоже поворачивается. При виде Тони он хмурится, и Тони морщится, потому что шансы улизнуть незамеченным только что опустились до нуля. И отвлечь их не на что, когда так надо.  
Блондин направляется к нему. Тони прикидывает, получится ли сбежать и решает, что не стоит тратить силы на безнадежные планы. Он упрямо стоит на месте, пока блондин приближается.  
\- Тони?  
Тони встречает его своим самым наглым взглядом, который обычно предназначен журналистам желтой прессы и митингующим против Старк Индастриз.  
\- Да?  
\- Кто я? - спрашивает блондин.  
\- Вероятно, плод моего воображения. Могу легко представить, что меня накачали наркотиками и похитили трое вооруженных психов. Но вот из-за зомби я начинаю сомневаться.  
\- Ты не спишь, - блондин протягивает руку, но Тони делает шаг назад и уворачивается от нее. - Я Стив, - настойчивее повторяет блондин. - Ты меня помнишь. Я Стив.  
Стив.  
И Тони думает о синем, красном и белом. О шампанском на языке, о видеоиграх в гостиной, о мягкой джинсе и одной улыбке.  
Стив.  
И когда до него доходит, колени подламываются и он хватается за Стива. Стив ловит его, не раздумывая, пока Тони пытается выбраться из своей предательской кожи.  
\- Господи, - говорит он. - Господи, поверить не могу… все было будто в тумане. Не могу поверить, что забыл.  
Это иначе, чем забыть, что ел на ланч, или смешную байку, которую на днях рассказал Роуди, или даже пароли к лаборатории. Это все равно что забыть, как дышать.  
Локи говорит:  
\- Надо торопиться. Очевидно, ему становится хуже.  
  
***  
Стив думает, что после такого приступа, да еще с сотрясением, Тони надо поспать. Надо пораньше разбить лагерь, и дать ему выспаться. Но на удивление, Тони соглашается с Локи.  
\- Идем дальше. Я хочу как можно быстрее найти Мунина и вернуться домой. Ясно?  
\- Но голова же… - возражает Стив.  
\- Уверен, у Локи есть лекарство. Может, оно меня даже не убьет.  
Мазь Локи липкая и пахнет сосновой хвоей. Стив размазывает ее по затылку Тони, нежно касаясь раны, полученной, когда драугр впечатал Тони в землю.  
\- Я такой бесполезный, - резко говорит Тони, опуская голову. - Какие там дети из Лунда. Я сам, как ребенок с кучей проблем, а вы таскаете меня за собой и меняете подгузники.  
\- Ты не виноват.  
\- Конечно, - шутит Тони, хотя ему не смешно. - Меня никто не заставлял трахать того парня на вечеринке, но знаешь что? Я же не мог просто взять и сдержаться.  
\- Нет ничего плохого в… сексуальном самовыражении, - голос у Стива будто задушенный, и в любой другой день Тони не упустил бы повода для бесконечных злорадных подколов. Но он устал, у него болит голова и прогрессирует амнезия в лучших традициях бразильских сериалов, так что он просто ворчит, пока Стив наносит последний мазок лекарства, а потом откидывается назад.  
\- Просто такой уж ты, - говорит Стив, и Тони моргает: он уже забыл, о чем шел разговор.  
\- Ты красивый и обаятельный, и все хотят быть с тобой.  
\- Лестно. Очень лестно. Только за это ты освобожден от следующего моего зависания. Пусть Сиф со мной мучается, - он щурится. - Погоди-ка, кто из них Сиф?  
\- Она…  
\- Я шучу, Кэп, - Тони встает и разминает ноги. - Итак, Локи говорит, что до Хирссы недалеко, а Фригг думает, что оттуда могла начаться болезнь. Возможно, скоро все кончится.  
\- Ты не очень-то надеешься, - обвиняет Стив.  
\- Как ты и сказал. Я красивый, обаятельный, и все хотят со мной быть. Разве мне в жизни приходилось на что-то надеяться? - Тони дарит ему безразличную улыбку и уходит к спорящим Локи и Сиф. Увидев его, они замолкают. Ему здесь не рады.  
Так что Тони уходит подальше, якобы по нужде. Он прячется за корявое дерево и раздумывает, не стоит ли начать курить, как представится шанс. Если тело будет так себя вести, можно послать его в ответ. Потому что провал в памяти после нападения драугра напугал Тони. Все еще пугает. Но Стиву он не скажет, и отдых ему на фиг не нужен: что с него толку? Выхода всего два: излечение или смерть.  
Может, и хорошо, что у него нет сигарет. Руки начинают непростительно дрожать - приговор для инженера. Тони засовывает их в карманы и закрывает глаза.  
Разве это справедливо, что он всю жизнь копил знания, так много, что для их хранения построил целые компьютерные системы, а теперь один прокол, одна ошибка, и все они утекают. Между пальцев уходят вода и история.  
Сейчас Тони, кажется, ближе к смерти, чем к исцелению - и когда они находят Хирссу, он снова так думает. Хирсса - это вымерший город, где черные воды омывают улицы, осыпанные осколками разбитых зеркал, а в диком кустарнике можно пересчитать кости животных. Город огибает озеро, лодочные сараи на берегу отражают голоса молчанием, достойным вымерших динозавров. Вокруг ни следа живых людей, и хочется думать, что горожане собрали пожитки и уехали, но мрачное лицо Сиф разбивает эти милые фантазии. Она пробирается сквозь объедки, мусор и скелеты свиней и говорит:  
\- Мы думаем, что болезнь пришла отсюда, потому что здесь она причинила наибольший урон и разрушала сознания быстрее всего. Несколько месяцев назад здесь стоял больной, но выживающий город. Потом жители забыли родню и соседей, завязалась битва, все повернулись друг против друга. Гражданская война.  
Стив поражен.  
\- Хорошо, что я захватил наручники, - говорит Локи. - Тебе в подарок, Тони, когда с тобой произойдет то же самое.  
\- Даже не вздумай шутить про это, - рявкает Стив.  
\- А что? - спрашивает Тони. - Он прав. Я уже забывал вас. Вдруг в следующий раз я нападу?  
\- Ты не нападешь на нас, - говорит Стив, и Тони страшно от его уверенности.  
\- Я на многое готов ради свободы.  
Оставаться на ночь в Хирссе ему хочется примерно так же, как найти кусок подтухшей акулы и подать на своей свадьбе, но приходится быть практичными. Надвигается шторм, а в Хирссе крепкие стены и готовые очаги. Трупов вокруг немного; Сиф рассказывает слух об одинокой расхитительнице могил, бродившей по городу, сражавшейся, не принимая ничью сторону, пока и ее не сразила стрела. Интересно, где ее могила? Кто похоронит расхитителя могил? Тем временем они совершают извечный акт мародерства - вряд ли мертвым потребуется то немногое, что можно найти в городе: соль, острые ножи и кремень для разжигания огня.  
Спят они в настоящих кроватях с теплыми шкурами. Они занимают дом старейшины, покои, где когда-то жил он сам с семьей и ближайшими соратниками. Но, несмотря на удобство, Тони спит плохо. Он просыпается рывками, лунный свет проникает под веки, щиплется будто сыпь. Он играет с собой в жестокие игры, игры с памятью. “Ты помнишь?” - кричит он мозгу, и когда не может найти ответ, только удваивает усилия, пока руки не вцепляются в одеяло, а костяшки не белеют.  
Он надевает пальто и идет на улицу.  
Пусть минусовая температура, пусть драугры, пусть неозвученная угроза призраков. Он идет гулять.  
Буря еще не началась, но на равнинах уже собираются тяжелые облака. Это первое, что он замечает. Потом он слышит, как что-то ударяется о замерзшую землю, и так как Тони отчаянно безрассуден, он идет на звук. Он кладет руку на пистолет, он же не идиот, но все же следует за звуком по останкам улиц к маленькому кладбищу Хирссы. Локи, нагнувшись, раскапывает основание могилы.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - резко окрикивает Тони. Терпение у него на исходе.  
\- Привет, Тони. Именно то, на что это похоже. Граблю могилы.  
\- На хрена? - Тони подходит к нему. Он думает о детях из Лунда, о девочке с косичками, провожавшей их в дорогу. Если болезнь не остановить, с ней это тоже случится. - Ты не мог дать им упокоиться с миром? Они заболели, а потом умерли ужасной, жестокой смертью от рук соседей. Этого разве мало?  
Локи продолжает копать.  
\- Мне нужны образцы для коллекции. Я хочу посмотреть, что произошло с их мозгом и костями из-за болезни.  
\- Нет.  
\- Прости? - переспрашивает Локи.  
\- Нет, я сказал, - повторяет Тони. На секунду он забывает, что Локи - могущественный злодей и хитроумный колдун, а здесь, в Асгарде, у Тони нет даже костюма. У него туман в голове и бесконечный насморк, ни тем, ни другим Локи не сразить. Даже от пистолета толку мало - разве что положиться на элемент неожиданности, но этот шанс уже упущен. Но еще у Тони есть гнев, и он ширится внутри, как рана. “Когда я умру, когда меня не станет - что наступит раньше”, - думает он.  
\- Они тебе не лабораторные крысы, - вслух говорит Тони. - А их тела не твои игрушки.  
\- Забавные речи от человека науки, да еще и того, кто когда-то создавал оружие массового поражения.  
Это ожидаемое обвинение, и Тони готов:  
\- Знаешь что? Люди меняются.  
Глаза Локи блестят в темноте.  
\- Ничего подобного. Умным меняться незачем. Они меняют других.  
Тони сверлит его взглядом, сжимает зубы. Осматривает Локи с головы до ног, во всей его предательской братоненавистнической красе, и говорит, почти изумленно:  
\- Ты ведь не понимаешь, да? - замолкает. - Мне тебя жаль.  
Такого еще не было: Тони Старк мудрее кого-то сразу в двух разных измерениях. Вот бы Фьюри это видел.  
Локи быстр, как вьюрок. Колени Тони выпрямляются и он падает на землю, остальное тело не отстает: он недвижим, как камень, руки и пальцы щиплет, а потом они тоже прекращают шевелиться. Но он поднимает глаза на Локи, пышущего яростью, чей силуэт выделяется на фоне ночного неба ярким сиянием магии, и ему хватает голоса рассмеяться, громко и открыто. Звук так противен, что будет потом сниться ему в кошмарах: странными новыми монстрами, которых научилось создавать его тело.  
Искра мелькает в глазах Локи, и он снова двигается…  
Но теперь здесь Сиф и Стив, Сиф хватает Локи за запястья.  
\- Даже не думай, - шипит она. - Отпусти его.  
Локи медлит, но отпускает. Тяжесть оставляет тело Тони.  
\- Зачем ты всегда так? - спрашивает Стив, в сотый раз помогая ему подняться. Тони может представить много сценариев, в которых он оказывается на земле из-за Стива, но на деле это всегда случается из-за драугров, заклинаний или Локи. Совсем не сексуально. - Нет, правда. Почему ты всегда нарываешься на проблемы? Не надо его дразнить.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я его дразню?  
\- Я не прав?  
\- Я не виноват, что Локи не в ладах со своим подсознанием, - говорит Тони, сверля взглядом Локи, который сидит чопорно и угрюмо, удерживаемый Сиф. “Нельзя брать кости, - думает Тони, но не говорит вслух. - Ни за что. Стив, разве ты не понимаешь? Болезнь только отнимает и отнимает. Нельзя позволить Локи отнять еще больше”.  
\- Ты побледнел, - говорит Стив. Он смотрит на землю и видит отброшенную Локи лопату и неровные комки могильной земли. - Он...  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда слава богу, что ты его остановил. Я рад.  
“И одного этого достаточно, чтобы ночь была потрачена не зря”, - мрачно думает Тони.  
***  
На восток от Хирссы озеро круто поворачивает и превращается в реку, и среди галечных берегов и мутной воды, дремлющей между простынями серого льда, они находят кровь. Темные приглушенные завитки, как татуировки, расходятся по воде подо льдом, а когда Локи разбивает лед веткой, кровь становится еще заметней. Сиф следит за ним, после случая на кладбище - как неутомимый часовой, но волноваться не о чем: Локи слишком занят находкой, чтобы думать о пакостях. Он бросает в реку несколько щепоток черной пыли, и она смешивается с кровью, придавая ей цвет ржавчины.  
\- Это кровь Мунина, - говорит он, выпрямляясь. - Фригг была права. Кровь из раны Мунина, должно быть, попала в приток и заразила воду в Хирссе. Так и началась болезнь.  
\- Значит, мы близко, - говорит Тони. Кровь уже не свежая, но раньше они и ее не видели. До сих пор болезнь была невидимкой, мифом, передаваемым из уст в уста, но теперь перед ними биологический субстрат, его совершенно химическая реальность открытая ветрам и призракам. И болезнь тут же стала тревожно настоящей, мир, который существует не только внутри Тони, но и вне его. Тони стягивает рукавицы и прижимает пальцы к запястьям. “Часть этой крови - во мне, часть этих клеток, этого гемоглобина”, - думает он. Еще одна его отравленная часть, выставленная на потеху зрителям.  
Это будто приход после ЛСД, будто первая неделя в МИТе, когда ему было пятнадцать и миру все надо было доказывать, когда он попрощался с жизнью, состоящей из Старк Индастриз, школ-пансионов, телохранителей и материнской опеки. Он знал, как изображать не по годам развитого богатенького мальчика, как вести себя, будто ему на все плевать с высокой колокольни, потому что они часто тренировались с Джанет ван Дайн. Они сидели у стенки на светских вечеринках и встречали гостей самыми лучшими своими постными лицами, стискивая бокалы с безалкогольными напитками (когда взрослые были рядом, остальное пряталось в сумочке Джен).  
Потом он едет в МИТ, в одиночку, и кто-то кричит: “Эй, Старк, лови!”, а Тони отвечает: “Да-да, круто, пофиг”.  
Он вспоминает это теперь: кровь и яркие краски, чувство, будто ты стоишь на оси, а потом все сооружение кренится. Будто теряешь равновесие. Отбрасываешь детство, чтобы стать тем самым Тони Старком. Ему, наверное, повезло еще, что он вообще это помнит. Воспоминания о времени перед МИТом все сильнее смазываются. Он все реже правильно отвечает на вопросы Стива.  
Кровь оставляет след в воде, как пыль - в воздухе. Они следуют за ней.  
Две мили вверх по реке, и перед ними открывается лес. Темные остроконечные деревья сливаются с пейзажем, и Тони чувствует холод, идущий из чащи леса, будто из шкатулки, которую никогда не открывали. Это не первый лес на их пути, но ни один прежде не походил на этот. Ни размером, ни плотностью крон, ни сверкающей яростью снега, твердые сугробы которого разверзаются под ногами, предательски подворачивая их лодыжки на невидимых корягах.  
\- Я знаю это место, - говорит Сиф. - Это лес Эрлинг. Здесь Один поднялся к Иггдрасилю и провисел на нем девять ночей и девять дней.  
\- Девять ночей и дней, как девять миров, - нараспев произносит Локи. - Потому его называют Хангатиром, богом повешенных.  
\- Этот лес полон ловушек, - говорит Сиф. - Мне не хотелось бы вести через него мидгардцев. Давайте, я пойду вперед. Я постараюсь найти хоть что-то.  
\- Мы не беспомощны, - возражает Стив. - Мы сражались бок о бок с Тором. Мы справимся.  
Сиф одаривает его почти сочувственным взглядом:  
\- Вы сражались бок о бок с Тором в Мидгарде. Это не Мидгард.  
\- Меня ты тоже не хочешь брать? - спрашивает Локи, пряча глаза.  
\- Мне хватит одного врага, - отвечает Сиф и смотрит на кровь на пальцах Локи, которые он макнул в реку. Она подхватывает сумки и оружие и, не прощаясь, уходит в лес.  
\- Никто не хочет сыграть партию в Техасский холдэм? - предлагает Тони.  
Стив заметно злится, что его не взяли. У него дергаются руки - так бывает иногда, будто сыворотка наказывает его за то, что он недостаточно храбр, отчаян и чему там еще учили старых-добрых американских солдат. А Тони все равно. Тони любит славу, но предпочитает не платить за нее головой, а он, может, и не разбирается в этой магической ерунде, но даже ему ясно, что добра в этом лесу искать не стоит. Там таится что-то холодное и хищное. Что-то, что смогло дотянуться до неба и схватить Мунина, отмеченного богами.  
Тони не тратит времени зря. Пока они ждут, он помогает Стиву разжечь костер. Потом доказывает, что пусть у него и амнезия, он не стоит на месте и теперь может накормить всех ланчем. Нельзя сказать, что трапеза достойна трех звезд в рейтинге Мишлен, но он не виноват. Свежая рыба кончалась, и, скажем так, пересолить было лучше, чем оставить, как есть. Он бросает нарезанные на скорую руку полосы на решетку над огнем, пока Стив чинит поврежденную ветром палатку и устанавливает охотничьи ловушки.  
Тони не слышит, как вернулась Сиф, впрочем, как всегда.  
\- Я нашла Мунина, - говорит она, и он чуть не выпрыгивает из штанов.  
\- Господи, - говорит он. Сиф недовольно сжимает губы. - Дай угадаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что есть осложнение.  
\- И довольно большое, - отвечает она. Стив и Локи подходят поближе. - Река течет через Эрлинг в лощину с золотыми листьями. Мунин лежит там, у устья реки, его кровь течет в реку, это самое мерзкое, что я когда-либо видела. Я хотела забрать его, но потом увидела кое-кого. - Она переводит дыхание. - Фенрисульфр. Он вышел из-за деревьев.  
\- Фенрисульфр, - повторяет Тони. - Фенрир. Очень знакомо, но вот удача, не помню откуда. - За неделю до отъезда Пеппер положила ему на стол книгу по скандинавской мифологии, и он ее прочитал, но что теперь толку?  
\- Он обитатель болотных топей и чудовище реки Ван, - отвечает Сиф. - Этого стоило ожидать. Мы с самого начала говорили: мало кто может ранить Мунина. Фенрисульфр - один из них.  
\- Это огромный волк, - вдруг говорит Стив.  
Сиф поворачивается к нему:  
\- Да.  
\- Я прочитал ту книгу, что тебе оставила Пеппер, - говорит Стив. Тони вскидывает руки к небу. Ну, хоть кому-то она пригодилась. - Это очень большой и опасный волк, - продолжает Стив, - но он не бог. Он чудовище. Его можно победить.  
Локи смеется.  
\- Вы что, боитесь его? - возмущается Стив. - Вспомни всех, с кем сражались Мстители, кого ты сам на нас натравливал. Мы сражались с целыми армиями огров и великанов. А это просто один волк.  
\- Которому предсказано убить Одина, - говорит Сиф.  
\- Я не понимаю. Ты же воин.  
Сиф не дергается, но близка к этому. Стив часто действует так на людей. Он не пытается оскорбить или унизить. Но когда он Капитан Америка и говорит то, что для него очевидно, убеждения дают ему силу.  
\- Ты здесь чужак, - наконец отвечает Сиф. - Ты не вырос на сказках о Фенрисульфре. Ты не видел тела погибших на войне.  
\- Значит, я не стану звать вас с собой, - упрямится Стив и поудобней перехватывает щит. - Я пойду сам.  
\- Нет, - говорит Тони.  
Стив удивленно смотрит на него:  
\- Возможно, это твой единственный шанс.  
\- Понимаю, Кэп. Я теряю память, а не ай-кью. Но даже Локи сомневается, это неспроста. Локи ведь и не такие безрассудства творил. Помнишь того тигра на Манхэттене?  
Локи улыбается.  
\- Надо найти другой способ, - говорит Тони. - Умный. Если не можем победить, надо обмануть.  
\- Возможно, - говорит Локи, - я впервые тебя зауважал, Старк. Не волнуйся, это наверняка временное помутнение, - он садится на корточки и веткой начинает чертить что-то на снегу. Он рисует шесть линий, соединяющихся концами, как ветви дерева. Сиф следит за ним и вдруг резко поворачивается налево.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду Глейпнир.  
\- Да, - отвечает Локи.  
\- Что такое Глейпнир? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Единственное известное оружие, способное удержать Фенрисульфра, - отвечает Локи. - Это цепь, выкованная гномами Свартальфахейма, когда мы бились против Фенрисульфра в прошлом. Больше его ничем не удержать.  
\- Цепь, способная связать волка, - повторяет Тони. - Почему вы раньше не сказали? Найдем гномов и заберем ее. Как в “Хоббите”. Можешь быть Гэндальфом.  
\- Гномы создали Глейпнир из шести невозможных вещей. Из птичьей слюны. Медвежьих жил. Рыбьего дыхания. Корней гор. Шума кошачьих шагов. Женской бороды. И цепь больше не у гномов. Они подарили ее давным-давно, воину Тюру, который сковал Фенрисульфра, пожертвовав правой рукой.  
\- Чую, что дальше услышу “но”, - говорит Тони, - потому что, если верить Сиф, Фенрисульфр в лесу совсем не связан и не беспомощен.  
\- Тюр - предатель, - шипит Сиф. - Он сковал волка, а затем освободил.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Кто знает? - отвечает Локи. - Тюр ветреный и вспыльчивый, от таких сочетаний добра не жди. - Он отряхивает руки о пальто. - Как бы то ни было, Глейпнир теперь у Тюра. Если мы ее хотим, надо идти к нему.  
\- Он в изгнании в Мидгарде, - говорит Сиф. - Насколько я помню.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы вы так думали. Тюр бывает в Мидгарде, но и в Асгарде появляется. Только не спрашивайте, как он путешествует, если Хеймдалль не пропускает его на Биврест. Тюр заставил Фенрисульфра склониться перед собой. Он единственный воин равный Тору, - говорит Локи и сухо добавляет: - Уверен, он нашел способ.  
\- Вы с ним дружили, - вспоминает Сиф. - Я редко общалась с ним, разве что иногда тренировались вместе. Ему не нравилось, что я женщина. Но ты проводил с ним много времени.  
\- Он пытался переломать мне все кости и выставить меня виноватым в краже лучшего эля Одина, - задумчиво говорит Локи. - Да, наверное, при дворе это и называют дружбой. - Локи встает и бросает ветку. - Но я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, и мой ответ - да. Да, я знаю, где Тюр живет в Асгарде. Да, я приведу вас к нему.  
***  
Тони забывает.  
Забывает со скоростью птицы, сорвавшейся с неба.  
Начинается все так: они идут в городок Аскетилль, где, как думает Локи, скрывается Тюр. И Тони бы злиться - они же были так близки к Мунину и лекарству, стояли на опушке Эрлинга - рукой подать до чертовой птицы. Но вместо этого он испытывает облегчение, может, надежду, потому что хоть они и не могут просто схватить ворона, но у них есть настоящий план, который, скорее всего, сработает. Впервые Тони видит конец этой борьбы. Он не погребен под бесконечными землями востока и обещаниями черной пыли в небе. Есть имя, есть битва, а Тони - Мститель. Он Мститель и доверяет Стиву. Они справятся.  
У Тони хорошее настроение, у Стива - нет, что досадно, потому что все хорошие настроения Тони должны сопровождаться хорошими настроениями Стива. Тони ненавидит это напряжение в уголках рта у Стива, оно напоминает ему о тех первых днях, когда тот еще не оттаял ото льда: физически - конечно, но не в голове, там, где важно. Он смотрел на Тони с такими вот сжатыми губами, и Тони был уверен, что видит он только Говарда и даже не особо приличную копию.  
\- Не кисни, - Тони пихает Стива в бок.  
Стив вздыхает:  
\- Как? Ты болен, а Локи ведет нас не пойми куда.  
\- То есть со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось? - уточняет Тони. Он чешет облезший нос. - Знаешь, по чему я скучаю?  
\- Ты? - сдержанно, но нежно улыбается Стив. - Готов поручиться, по шелковым простыням. По центральному отоплению. По девяти сотням телеканалов.  
\- По текиле.  
\- Ты ужасен.  
\- Ты столько сил прикладываешь, чтобы я не изменился. Никогда не хотел промыть мне мозги? Когда я забуду? Не хотел сказать мне, что я заботливый добряк, который все свободное время посвящает сиротам? Я, наверное, поверил бы, если бы мне не на что было опираться.  
\- Я бы ни за что…  
\- Вот видишь, ты уже лучше меня, - ухмыляется Тони. - Потому что сложись все наоборот, я бы точно задумался. Я бы сказал: “Стив, ты зарабатываешь стриптизом, вот твои стринги, вот твое расписание”.  
Стив кривится:  
\- Я бы в это не поверил.  
\- Нет, - задумчиво соглашается Тони, - вряд ли.  
Потому что Стив так уверен в себе. Даже до сыворотки, даже до Мстителей. Стив знает, чего хочет, и не сомневается.  
Тони зачерпывает пригоршню снега и сует Стиву за шиворот, за то что он такой Стив. Стив визжит, и Тони не может сдержать хохот, и глаза Стива сияют, когда он опрокидывает Тони в снег.  
\- Эй! - начинает Тони, но Стив наваливается на него, садится верхом и заталкивает снег ему под рубашку, и Тони остается только извиваться, кричать и безуспешно вырываться. Он постоянно заходится хохотом. Локи и Сиф скептически смотрят на них.  
\- Мидгардцы, - говорит Сиф, будто одно слово выражает все ее чувства на эту тему.  
\- Ты первый напал, - ухмыляется Стив.  
\- Превышение пределов самообороны! - кричит Тони. - По-моему, у меня снег в штанах.  
\- Я не приближался к твоим…  
Тони проводит холодными пальцами по шее Стива, и тот ахает.  
\- Вот-вот, - говорит Тони. - Бойся меня!  
А потом забывает.  
Все не так, как раньше. Он забывает не только “потом”, но и “сейчас”, как будто время прошло и он закрыл глаза в одном кадре, а открыл - в следующем. Вот он лежит в снегу, ледяная вода стекает у него по спине, а вот он отталкивает этого огромного мускулистого мужика, навалившегося на него, пытается вдохнуть воздух, освободиться.  
\- Слезь с меня, - шипит он, и Качок тут же подчиняется, вскакивая на ноги.  
\- Я тебя поранил? Я не хотел…  
\- Кто ты? - холодно спрашивает он. Он оглядывается и видит, что на него смотрят еще двое: мужчина и женщина, оба странно одетые. Вообще-то, все они одеты странно, будто они на арктической экспедиции, и эта мысль пугает своей крайностью.  
\- Тони… - начинает Качок, но он перебивает:  
\- Тебя зовут Тони?  
На секунду кажется, что что-то случилось, будто кто-то подкрался и загнал Качку между ребер нож, потому что тот замирает в шоке, а потом его лицо кривится в болезненной гримасе.  
\- Пять минут, - говорит мужчина женщине, - Спорим, что он вспомнит через пять минут?  
\- Это не шутки, - возражает женщина.  
Но догадка неверна. На то чтобы мир встал на место, а воспоминания вернулись, уходит не пять минут. Пятнадцать, пятнадцать минут, за которые он быстро понимает, что недалеко убежит от этих людей, кем бы они ни были, и не похоже, что они собираются причинить ему вред. Вместо этого он отходит в сторону, садится под деревом и обдумывает свои возможности. В пальто он находит пистолет - сдохнуть со смеху. Пусть он не помнит свое имя, зато у него есть пушка.  
Пятнадцать минут - и Тони вдыхает, пока не начинает кружиться голова.  
Он ненавидит это. Ненавидит, ненавидит, ненавидит. Ненавидит холод, ненавидит бесконечную дорогу и ненавидит, как всякий раз его будто уничтожает, растирает в пыль, а потом воскрешает назад. Каждый раз ему кажется, будто чего-то не хватает, будто какого-то кусочка уже не вернуть. Он ненавидит, что внутри него столько дыр. Ненавидит растущую бессмысленность собственного имени. Тони Старк, Тони Старк, Тони Старк - что это вообще значит теперь? Каждый раз, как память восстанавливается, рождается новый Тони Старк, и кто знает, правильный ли.  
Тони сидит на камне и вопреки всему надеется, что просто забудет все, что в следующий раз он очнется, а они уже нашли Глейпнир, вернули Мунина и вернулись домой. Если забыть все, то он будто бы заснет. На тысячу лет, или просто на сколько надо.  
\- Я… ждал, что это случится, - осторожно говорит Стив. Тони не поднимает голову. - Ты не виноват. Но я… думал, что смогу помочь.  
\- Как ты можешь помочь еще больше? - огрызается Тони. - Как ты можешь стать еще большим рыцарем, чем сейчас?  
\- Я сделал карточки, - говорит Стив. Он протягивает их, аккуратная стопка картонок с голубыми краями, немного отволгших на морозе. - Прежде чем мы уехали из Нью-Йорка. Не знаю, будет ли от них толк, но это ведь лучше, чем ничего.  
Тост, ни с того ни с сего думает Тони. Тост с маргарином, грязные носки в гостиной, винтажные бейсбольные карточки, и все, все, что он забыл.  
Он берет их в руки и рассматривает аккуратный почерк Стива в обрамлении заводских рамочек.  
“Меня зовут Энтони Э. Старк, - написано на карточке под незамысловатой меткой “1”. - Я называю себя Тони. Мои родители - Говард и Мария Старк. Я собрал первую плату, когда мне было четыре. Я гендир Старк Индастриз. Я Железный Человек“.  
Остальные карточки точно такие же: списки всего, что Стив знает о Тони, о его друзьях, о хобби, о местах, где он был, о людях, с которыми общался. Тони помнит только половину, и карточки перегружают его, будто инъекция перенасыщенного потока данных прямо в мозг. К карточке номер шесть скотчем приклеено фото: он улыбается в камеру рядом со Стивом и ставит ему рожки.  
\- Чтобы у тебя было доказательство, что мы знакомы, - объясняет Стив, и Тони только криво улыбается, потому что откуда Стиву знать, что после следующего провала Тони вообще вспомнит, как выглядит. Он может и не признать, что на фотографии рядом со Стивом - он сам. Там, куда они идут, зеркал маловато.  
\- Спасибо, - Тони засовывает карточки в карман куртки.  
Ночью они встают лагерем у реки, и Тони дожидается, пока все уснут. Он не уверен насчет Локи, но на него ему плевать. Он дожидается, пока Стив захрапит, а Сиф повернется к ним спиной так, что ее плечи ритмично поднимаются и опускаются. Тогда он снова достает карточки и подкрадывается к фонарю, давая свету омыть плотную бумагу.  
“Я думаю, что лучшие бургеры в Нью-Йорке готовят в “Стэк Шэк”. (Я не прав).  
Мой первый поцелуй - с Дженни Исигуро. Нам было десять, и мы охотились на лягушек.  
Лучшее в костюме Железного Человека - возможность летать”.  
Откуда Стив все это знает? Наверное, Тони успел рассказать это за годы знакомства, или с тех пор как Тони заболел, во время проверок: града вопросов и ответов. Это почти так же страшно, как потерять память - то, что он открылся, вплоть до заикающейся поэзии мышц и техники, благодаря которой он работает. Он открылся и дал Стиву заглянуть внутрь. Надо было запомнить еще со шрапнели: если что-то втыкается в сердце, его уже не достать, останется только оценивать ущерб.  
Бедный Стив. Он не понимает. Он потихоньку пробивает путь внутрь, а сам Тони медленно выскальзывает. С каждым днем он превращается в самую никчемную собственность: пустой дом.  
***  
Не только Тони дошел до того, что ищет ветра в поле. Это немного утешает, когда они натыкаются на круг из статуй: по статуе на каждого из двенадцати королей восточных владений, которые правили этими землями, прежде чем пришел Один и объединил все королевства в единый Асгард. Но круг все еще служит как памятник и алтарь, мох и лед покрывают каменные лица мертвых королей морщинами. Здесь недавно останавливались путешественники, это видно по обугленным щепкам у ног статуй, где есть небольшое углубление, высеченное в каменном массиве. Кто бы тут не проходил, их уже не догнать.  
Они отдыхают, и Стив корпит над картами земель, пытаясь понять, скоро ли они придут в Аскетилль. Сиф уже дала ему свою оценку, и не то чтобы Стив в ней сомневался… но ему нравится проверять самому, пусть и только для того, чтобы быть уверенным, что он все делает правильно. Пока Стив сидит у костра с картами, Тони отходит по нужде в кусты.  
Застегивая ширинку, он замечает Локи и Сиф. Немного раньше они ушли, чтобы поискать возле памятников мелкой дичи, но не похоже, чтобы они охотились, во всяком случае, Тони это себе не так представлял. Сиф стоит сложив руки на груди, слегка отвернув лицо в сторону - обычная ее манера, когда доходит до общения с Локи. Локи наклоняется вперед, лицо замкнутое и спокойное, но в голосе у него жалобные нотки, которые поражают Тони своей непривычностью.  
\- Ты правда собираешься игнорировать меня весь остаток пути? - спрашивает Локи. Одно то, что они не замечают Тони, говорит о том, как оба напряжены. А может, и замечают, но им все равно - что значат тайны в этой глуши?  
\- Мне нечего сказать тебе, - отвечает Сиф.  
\- Такая холодная, - замечает Локи. - Не помню, чтобы ты была так холодна ко мне раньше.  
Он протягивает руку, но Сиф быстро отступает, уклоняясь от ласки.  
\- Локи, - она пытается говорить строго, но голос прерывается. Она похожа на пойманную рыбу, хватающую ртом воздух. - Все, что было между нами, прошло. Когда-то я могла бы… рассмотреть твое предложение, но потом ты оказался недостоин моей привязанности и моего доверия.  
\- Я этого не хотел, - тихо говорит Локи.  
Сиф вспыхивает:  
\- А чего ты ждал? Ты предал наш народ, наши ценности, своего брата! Как, ты думал, я буду себя чувствовать? - она нервно смеется. - Подожди, знаю. Ты вообще обо мне не думал.  
\- Я думаю о тебе.  
\- Ты думаешь только о себе.  
\- Я думаю о тебе, - настаивает Локи. - Помнишь, в юности я отрезал локон твоих волос? Они были светлыми, но после этого потемнели. - Он снимает плащ, доспех, и его кожа бледным пятном открывается лунному свету. Линии татуировок четко выделяются, и Локи поворачивается, смотрит на Сиф:  
\- Видишь их?  
Она кивает, и он касается пальцами края татуировки. Он поддевает ее, и она отрывается от тела. Отделившись от кожи, линии превращаются в локоны волос, темных и густых.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает Сиф со страхом и надеждой.  
\- Я не забываю, - отвечает Локи.  
Тони не знает, что происходит дальше. Не знает, потому что разворачивается и уходит, он идет в темноте, и в голове у него звенит, и губы онемели от мороза и от того, как он искусал их в кровь.  
Стив, кажется, рад его возвращению, как всегда рад видеть его живым в последнее время. Это, вообще-то, обидно, и Тони каждый раз кажется, что его поздравили с тем, что он не забыл подтереть задницу. Тони хлопает Стива по плечу и идет к костру кипятить воду для чая. Локи и Сиф возвращаются немного позже, тихие и задумчивые. Когда они садятся вокруг костра под молчаливым надзором стройных силуэтов статуй, Сиф выбирает место подальше от Локи.  
А утро встречает их драуграми. Стольких они никогда не видели, как минимум тридцать, они выкарабкиваются из пещеры в склоне холма и стекаются к памятнику, заставая врасплох путешественников, просыпающихся от беспокойного сна. Стив срывается с места и хватает щит, великолепное, головокружительное зрелище даже без костюма. Сиф достает клинки из ножен, а Локи вызывает огонь и создает десятки клонов, дразня нападающих.  
Тони достает пистолет из кобуры и чувствует давление курка на палец. Он спускает курок выстрел за выстрелом: идеальные траектории, рассчитанные с учетом переменных стихии. Не все пули попадают в цель, но он ближе к идеалу, чем кто угодно без магии или доспехов оружейного качества, созданных им же. Вскоре кожа краснеет и начинает лосниться там, где палец касается спускового крючка, легкая боль заставляет его содрогнуться изнутри, нервы просыпаются: вот это - жизнь. Жизнь, исчисляемая пулями, глотками воздуха, сделанными пока до тебя не добрались драугры, приближая беду.  
Тони загоняет пулю между глаз чудовища и смотрит на красный рассвет.  
***  
\- Есть один цветок, - говорит Сиф по дороге. Теперь она держится ближе к ним, больше не прикрывает тыл, как молчаливый стражник. - Мы называем его цветком победы. У него девять лепестков, и если мы находим его перед войной, свадьбой или коронацией, мы знаем, что нас благословили.  
\- А что если у кого-то на него аллергия? - спрашивает Тони. - Чем больше соплей - тем лучше?  
\- Я знаю, что тебе нравится высмеивать…  
\- Нет, нет, - он великодушно машет рукой. - Я люблю цветы. Цветы классные. Продолжай.  
Стив любопытно смотрит на них, а Сиф продолжает:  
\- У нас есть обычай: перед важными событиями посылать ребенка за цветком победы. Обычно маленького мальчика или девочку. Они выходят на рассвете предыдущего дня и обыскивают улицы, поля и реки. Не всегда удачно, но если цветок находят, мы знаем, что это хороший знак. Такой цветок распустился в королевском саду, когда Тора младенцем представили двору. И на улицах Асгарда, возле главного зала, когда Один спустился с Иггдрасиля.  
\- Думаешь, мы найдем такой в Аскетилле? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Держите глаза открытыми. Это не значит, что у нас ничего не выйдет, если мы его не найдем. Я совсем не это хочу сказать. Но если мы все-таки увидим его… ну, возможно, наша миссия проще, чем мы думаем.  
\- Согласно моему опыту, - говорит Тони, - если дошло до цветов, уже ничего не исправить. Спросите моих бывших.  
Вообще-то, он не уверен. На ум не приходит имя ни одной бывшей подружки, но он, кажется, должен сказать что-то в этом духе. Он старается удержать человека, которым, по их мнению, должен быть - если своего образца не осталось, значит, придется создавать себя по чужому.  
\- Девять лепестков, - бормочет Стив. - Так точно.  
На самом деле никто не ждет, что Тони будет искать цветок победы. В последнее время от Тони вообще многого не ждут: лишь бы не потерял рюкзак, да не упал в расщелину и не растянул лодыжку. Когда он был ребенком не старше тех, что ищут цветы победы, казалось, что отсутствие ожиданий - это здорово. Вот бы никто не ждал, что он пойдет по стопам отца, станет техническим гением и приведет Старк Индастриз в следующий золотой век - разве не отличная идея? Но теперь все рады, если он просто доживет до вечера, не забыв свое имя, и даже это ему уже не удается.  
В тот раз - пятнадцать минут, в следующий - тридцать. Потом на то, чтобы вспомнить, уходит два часа, потом шесть, а когда они переходят через реку Ван - целый день. В тот день они не двигаются с места, остаются возле замерзшего шипами водопада, где Стив и Сиф пытаются уговорить Тони принять от них еду и воду: когда он забывает, он забывает и как доверять. Эти двое - незнакомцы, откуда ему знать, что их еда не отравлена.  
Он пьет снег, а желудок остается пустым, пока луна не пересекает небо, и тогда он вспоминает.  
Карточки немного помогают. Тони не всегда им верит. Почерк незнакомый, похоже, чужой - он правда не уверен, откуда знает свой почерк, не то чтобы в этой снежной пустыне у него с собой были ручка и блокнот. Но он читает их, пусть только потому что Стив его уговаривает, и слова отдаются в голове маленькими колокольчиками.  
“Меня зовут Энтони Э. Старк. Я называю себя Тони. Мои родители - Говард и Мария Старк. Я собрал первую плату, когда мне было четыре. Я гендир Старк Индастриз. Я Железный Человек“.  
Карточки не творят чудес. Но ускоряют процесс. Тони не хочет думать, сколько времени он не мог бы очнуться от беспамятства без них.  
Двадцать четыре часа - это новый рекорд, а на следующий день Локи поднимает глаза к небу и говорит:  
\- Сегодня ударит буря.  
Они ее ждали. Облака были толстыми, а воздух звенел, тонкий как лед. После обеда поднимается ветер, он воет в ушах и царапает кожу. Тони забывает, буквально, каково это - быть в тепле, и это тоже страшно, потому что когда ничего больше не остается, он всегда полагается на свои ощущения. Даже забыв собственное имя, он помнит скрип песка в Афганистане, обжигающий кофе во рту. Когда буря уже пришла и они теснятся в палатке с колодой карт, Тони встает.  
\- Я оставил карточки в санях.  
Стив хмурится.  
\- Ты не должен выпускать их из рук.  
\- Прости, - легкомысленно бросает Тони. - Забыл.  
Никто не успевает остановить его, и он выходит из палатки, щурясь от порывов ветра, бьющих прямо в лицо. Он надвигает на глаза очки и с трудом продирается к темной глыбе: кажется, это сани, но видимость оставляет желать лучшего. Он бредет, спотыкаясь, держа руки перед собой, и наконец касается саней и сумок на них, обводит пальцами знакомые формы. Знакомые - это хорошо, думает он, от облегчения будто гора падает с плеч. Щеки горят, пальцы едва шевелятся, но Тони умудряется обыскать передние карманы сумок и найти карточки.  
Это последнее, что он помнит.  
Когда он приходит в себя, он бредет по сугробам, ветер врезается в него со всей своей яростью и сбивает с шага. Видно только свои руки и изредка мелькают темные пятна животных. Волки?  
Во рту остается едкий привкус страха. Он сопротивляется. Страх - его личный демон, которого он усмиряет до некого подобия спокойствия. “Я и раньше бывал в опасности”. Он знает это, хотя и неясно откуда. Он хранит эту мысль, как последний оплот. Глубокий вдох - и он идет дальше.  
Воспоминания валятся из карманов. Сотня ярдов в ослепляющей метели - и он уже не помнит, куда шел. Две сотни - и не уверен, где он. Три - и страх превратился в ощутимый комок в горле, опухоль. Он останавливается и ищет хоть что-нибудь в карманах мешковатого пальто, хоть что-нибудь полезное. Господи, почему у него нет компаса? А есть у него: обрывки веревки, пистолет, карточки с подсказками, мазь для обветренных губ и спички.  
“Можно сделать сигнальный огонь”, - думает он сразу, но потом оценивает неукротимый ветер и понимает, что ничего не выйдет. Да и кто придет за ним, если зажечь огонь? Есть ли здесь кто-то еще? Нельзя полагаться на это. Надо подумать. Надо принимать правильные решения, потому что в такой погоде разница между неправильным выбором и правильным может стать внезапным падением с утеса и сломанной шеей. Но даже для правильных решений нужны данные, а у него нет никаких: не с такой низкой видимостью и отчаянно стучащими зубами. Он делает единственное, что может - продолжает идти.  
Он идет сквозь снег, ветер, рыскающих на краю зрения животных. Ему больно. Болит все, будто тело - одна большая сломанная кость, он сопротивляется болезни, замерзшим конечностям и крови на щеках, которые исцарапал резкий ветер.  
Пять сотен ярдов спустя он находит пещеру.  
Он даже не знает, что это, пока не падает внутрь. Видит только большое пятно и надеется, что это не хищник. Но что делать? Не идти к единственному ориентиру в пределах видимости? Когда он понимает, что это, что он стоит у основания скал перед самой настоящей пещерой, он чуть не умирает со смеху.  
Гипотермия, бессердечная сука.  
Он не знает почему, но забравшись внутрь и разведя костер из вороха сухой травы, он начинает искать цветы.  
Потом сдается и сворачивается у костра калачиком, прижав колени к груди. Он пытается заснуть, но тревога не дает сомкнуть глаз, потому что хоть теперь у него и есть убежище, но все еще нет еды и хоть какого-то представления о том, куда идти, когда буря уймется. Буря ему непривычна, похоже, он не из этих мест, особенно это очевидно, потому что он гулял в метель без подходящего снаряжения.  
С тем же успехом он мог бы застрять в открытом космосе - хуже бы не стало. При мысли об открытом космосе он замирает - воспоминание щекочет затылок. Он, наверное, был астронавтом. Бесстрашным исследователем.  
Кто-то играл с ним в астронавтов.  
Кто-то.  
Кто-то, кого он любил?  
Буря не дает ответов. Он пытается вспомнить. И пытается, и пытается, но в голове не всплывает ни одно имя. Ему остается только тыкать пальцем в небо, и поэтому он такой глупый и бесполезный. Он не может даже остановиться.

***  
Он засыпает. Узнает он об этом, потому что потом просыпается, а рядом с ним стоит на коленях незнакомец и трясет его за плечи:  
\- Слава богу, Тони, слава богу, я тебя нашел. Ты не вернулся, и я подумал, как же глупо было отпускать тебя одного.  
Он сонно моргает и понимает две вещи. Во-первых, шторм еще не закончился, потому что снаружи еще слышно его завывания. А во-вторых, хотя испуганный незнакомец укутан в совсем непривлекательную зимнюю одежду, стоит ему развернуть шарф - и он превращается в ходячую рекламу зубной пасты. Светлые волосы, идеальные зубы, прекрасные скулы - здоровый красавчик.  
Тони (как его очевидно зовут) переворачивается. Страх притупился. Тони перегорел и чувствует себя, будто двигается во сне. Все кажется нереальным, невнятный шум в ушах и глазах. Думать так приятней: во сне он может столько всего.  
\- Дай поспать, - стонет Тони во сне. - Мне все равно кто ты. Только не ешь меня и дай поспать.  
\- Твоему костру скоро придет конец, - говорит красавчик.  
\- И этим мы с ним похожи, - бормочет Тони. Из-под полуприкрытых век он смотрит, как красавчик ходит по пещере и собирает пучки сухой травы для костра. Когда огонь снова разгорается, красавчик залезает в рюкзак и достает спальный мешок.  
\- Держи, - он протягивает его Тони, тот сонно трет лицо и забирается внутрь. Становится гораздо теплее, и он мгновенно засыпает и просыпается, только когда красавчик расстегивает мешок и залезает к нему.  
\- Эй, - говорит Тони, - не много ли вы себе позволяете, мистер?  
\- У меня есть только один, - бормочет красавчик ему в шею. - Придется делиться. И ты замерзаешь. Так будет теплее. Можно… можно обнять тебя?  
Он не ждет ответа. Его руки обвивают Тони, и тот сначала вскрикивает, потому что - черт! - руки у красавчика ледяные. Но потом они тоже согреваются, и по телу Тони растекается удовольствие. Таких хороших снов ему не снилось с… вообще-то, это лучший сон, что он помнит, точка.  
\- Надеюсь, мы знакомы и ты не ходишь гулять в бурю, чтобы пообниматься с незнакомцами, - зевает Тони.  
\- Мы знакомы, - скованно говорит красавчик. И с чего это у него такой страдальческий голос, когда он вцепился в Тони, как осьминог. Не так же плохо от Тони пахнет?  
\- Утром я наверняка занервничаю и потребую рассказать, кто ты и чего добиваешься, - говорит он. - Но сейчас ты теплый, так что мне все равно. Хоть Джек Потрошитель.  
\- Спасибо?  
\- Но надеюсь, ты все-таки не серийный убийца.  
Красавчик вздыхает:  
\- Я не серийный убийца. Я твой друг, Стив.  
\- Отличное имя для серийного убийцы.  
\- Ничего подобного!  
Тони витает в туманном мирке, клонящемся ко сну. Он не знает, что говорит, но звучание ему нравится - как и голос Стива, ритм его дыхания.  
Тони готов поверить, что они знакомы, потому что та память, что осталась у тела, помнит его. Тело отвечает, говорит “я в безопасности” в изгиб чужой руки под локтем Тони. Тони прижимается теснее и говорит:  
\- Ты меня разбудил.  
\- Прости.  
\- Усыпи меня снова. Сон внутри сна. Пока буря не пройдет, - Тони сдерживает еще один зевок. - Расскажи мне историю.  
\- Не уверен, что осилю обычные твои сказки на ночь. Но могу рассказать про принцессу и дракона.  
\- Нет, - сонно говорит Тони, - расскажи о себе.  
Стив молчит так долго, что Тони все-таки почти засыпает. Но потом Стив говорит, и его голос - теплый шорох на шее Тони.  
\- Жил-был мальчик, - тихо говорит Стив. - Щуплый мальчишка из Бруклина…  
Тони перебивает:  
\- Я же сказал: о себе. Ты не щуплый.  
\- Раньше был, - и Стив продолжает рассказ, который кажется фантастическим приключением: мальчик, который хотел стать солдатом и исполнил свою мечту, только чтобы потерять принцессу, проспать много-много лет и проснуться в совершенно новом мире. Тони вздрагивает, когда голос Стива становится хриплым, задерживаясь на звуках имени Пегги. Он чувствует в этой истории скорбь и трепет. Когда она заканчивается, он чувствует, как пальцы Стива медленно поглаживают его по волосам, и его прерывистый вздох.  
\- Расскажи еще что-нибудь о себе, - требует Тони.  
\- Я люблю пить теплое молоко перед сном.  
\- Какая мерзость.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь.  
\- А еще?  
\- Я всегда теряю носки, - грустно смеется Стив. - Не знаю, в чем дело. Секретные документы у меня в полном порядке, но носки я бросаю где ни попадя.  
\- Еще.  
\- Я хочу вернуться в художественную школу.  
Тони поворачивается, неуклюже вертясь в мешке, пока не оказывается лицом к Стиву. У Стива красивые ресницы и идеальные персиковые губы.  
\- Ты ведь любишь меня? - спрашивает Тони, и лицо Стива за несколько секунд принимает сначала смущенный, а потом смертельно напуганный вид. Он пытается отвести взгляд, но в пещере не на что особо смотреть.  
Он сглатывает:  
\- Да.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит Тони. - Я не вспомню об этом утром.  
\- Знаю. Все в порядке. Я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь…  
Но Тони не слышит продолжения, потому что на него опускается сон: быстрый, тихий, милосердный.  
***  
Аскетилль вырос вокруг остова брошенного боевого корабля, снеккара, узкого, изящного и мертвого, как полые камни, покоящегося в самом сердце поля. Весла торчат из него, как сломанные зубы, и на каждом нарисована пара немигающих глаз, голубых или серых, неподвижно следящих за городом, встречая путешественников.  
Недуг памяти не так свирепствует в Аскетилле, как на востоке. Это заметно, потому что в полях работают взрослые с непроницаемыми глазами, похожими те, что нарисованы на веслах. Непохоже, что они рады гостям или наоборот недовольны, но и удивленными они не выглядят. Женщина в кожаном фартуке наклоняется и говорит что-то худому мальчишке, который тут же уносится в заснеженные кусты, вверх по тропинке вокруг корабля и исчезает в районе, который пока не видно.  
\- Они знают, за кем мы пришли, - замечает Локи. - Они предупредят его.  
\- Хочешь сказать, они знают, что Тюр живет среди них? - спрашивает Сиф.  
\- О да.  
\- Укрывать Тюра… Это предательство!  
\- Какая разница, если Тюр храбр, силен и помогает охотиться? Ты же знаешь. Чем дальше от столицы, тем слабее влияние Одина и сильнее желание просто выжить.  
\- Давайте просто разберемся с этим, - говорит Тони. Он устал, и голова болит, будто по ней колотят молотами десять кузнецов. О вчерашнем дне он помнит только, что у него был очередной провал и он ушел в метель и переночевал в пещере. Стив нашел его в сумерках, и Тони проснулся, тесно прижавшись к нему в слишком маленьком спальном мешке, упираясь бедрами и локтями. Потом Стив проснулся и вел себя как обычно: вежливая дружелюбность, а значит, если что-то все-таки случилось… но ничего не случилось, напоминает он себе. Нечего вспоминать, потому что ничего особенного не случилось. Стив согревал его своим телом. Да это чуть ли не по учебнику для бойскаутов.  
Тони хмурится.  
\- Жители… что они делают? - спрашивает Стив. Тони отрывается от своих мыслей, потому что да, жители ведут себя странно: бросают работу и переходят к ящикам и бочонкам, расставленным вдоль корабля. Потом на солнце сверкают ножи, взводятся арбалеты, и Тони знает, что сегодня, что бы ни произошло, будет плохой день.  
Женщина в кожаном фартуке выступает вперед с луком в руках.  
\- Мы не дадим вам отвести его к Одину.  
\- Мы здесь не за этим, - не задумываясь отвечает Локи. - У нас личное дело к вашему защитнику. Один тут ни при чем.  
\- Тогда почему здесь она? - спрашивает женщина, глядя на Сиф.  
\- Я его страж и защитник, - отвечает та. - Как и эти двое мужчин. Идите. Вызовите Тюра и спросите его. Он захочет встретиться с нами.  
\- Ты много на себя берешь, - раздается голос с извилистой тропинки, и повернувшись, они видят, как высокий широкоплечий мужчина показывается из полуденных теней. У него угольно-черные волосы, бросающиеся в глаза на фоне бледной кожи, которая словно никогда не видела солнца, никогда не знала прикосновений пытливых рук, но это неправда. Тони вздрагивает: когда мужчина подходит ближе и поднимает руку, вместо плоти и крови запястье венчает протез.  
\- Ты тот парень с вечеринки, - говорит Тони. - Это ты меня заразил.  
\- Прости, - насмешливо отвечает Тюр, - не припомню.  
\- Вы с господином Тюром, - неверяще начинает женщина с арбалетом, но Тюр поднимает два металлических пальца и она замолкает.  
\- Возможно, это правда, Олейф. Возможно, у этого мидгардца есть причины искать меня и требовать ответов. А возможно, он грязный лжец, - он улыбается Локи холодной, как река, улыбкой. - Если так, он в хорошей компании.  
\- Я так люблю встречаться с давними друзьями, - говорит Локи. - Кстати, мне все равно. Мне все равно, что ты трахнул Тони Старка всеми возможными способами на коврике из медвежьей шкуре. Важно, что ты тоже болен, а значит, не будешь против того, чтобы одолжить нам Глейпнир и помахать вслед. Это и тебе выгодно.  
Тюр фыркает.  
\- Назови хоть одну причину поверить тебе, Локи Змееязыкий, Локи из Ётунхейма. Почему тебе так важно, что случится с больными?  
\- Совсем не важно. Меня не волнуют люди. Люди глупы, ветрены, их голоса для меня - что писк комаров. Люди поют, молят и даже хуже: болтают. Ты выносишь болтовню людей, Тюр? Мне это дается с трудом.  
\- Тогда почему?  
\- Потому что знание - это оружие. Потому что, когда мы победим Фенрисульфра и спасем Мунина, кто помешает мне завладеть лекарством? - он бросает взгляд на Сиф, на Стива. - Она? Он? Вряд ли.  
Стив едва удерживается от гневных возражений, но Сиф встречается с ним неуверенным взглядом. Он молчит.  
\- И все это никак не убеждает меня, что я должен тебе помочь, - говорит Тюр.  
\- Я дам тебе лекарство.  
\- А дашь ли? - жестокая улыбка изгибает губы Тюра. Губы, которые Тони целовал, губы, которые Тони кусал. Ему хуже, чем было когда-либо. - Откуда мне знать?  
\- Неоткуда, - пожимает плечами Локи. - Но разве у тебя есть другие варианты? Ты забываешь. Теряешь себя. Ты думаешь, что в безопасности в Аскетилле, раз тебя защищают все эти преданные вассалы, но скоро болезнь распространится, и тогда у тебя не будет никого.  
\- Что тебе терять? - перебивает Тони. Он выходит вперед, и на лице Тюра на самом деле нет ни капли узнавания, никаких вспышек воспоминаний. Для Тюра они незнакомцы.  
\- Тебе не нужна Глейпнир, а вскоре ты вообще о ней забудешь. Ты посмотришь на цепь в своих руках и не поймешь, для чего она, какова ее история. Она станет мусором для тебя, так почему бы не отдать ее нам? У нас трое здоровых людей, - указывает он. - Мы запомним, для чего она.  
\- Обещаю, что мы вернемся, чтобы вылечить тебя, - добавляет Стив. - Клянусь честью.  
\- Что мне твоя честь, незнакомец? - фыркает Тюр.  
Стив замолкает, а потом говорит:  
\- Ты предпочитаешь славу?  
\- Что? - спрашивает Тони. - О чем ты?  
Но Стив смотрит прямо в глаза Тюру, и глаза его дерзко блестят, а значит, он хочет сделать что-то не по правилам, что-то, из-за чего на Земле Фьюри уже скрипел бы зубами и звонил дантисту.  
\- Ты умирающий воин, - говорит Стив. - Умирающий, потому что забываешь, кто ты. Неважно, что ты забудешь Глейпнир. Неважно, что забудешь народ Аскетилля. Тебе все это неважно. Тебя это не волнует. - Каждое слово Стив выделяет резким взмахом рукой. - Но ты прожил свою жизнь в крови и битве. Когда ты забудешь, как держать меч или натягивать лук, тогда ты занервничаешь.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? - холодно спрашивает Тюр.  
\- Славу. Битву, которая будет жить в устах бардов. Мы с тобой. Один на один.  
\- Ты хочешь сразиться со мной за Глейпнир? Хольмганг? В моих землях, в моем мире?  
\- Да, хольмганг, - просто соглашается Стив, и Тони издает непонятный звук, будто треск вырвался из горла. Это плохая идея. (Если бы это придумал Тони, все было бы иначе. Тони был бы только рад пару раз врезать Тюру - полезно для здоровья и давления. Но он не хочет, чтобы это делал Стив, только не Стив). Если в это вовлечен Стив, значит, ничего хорошего от асгардской дуэли ждать не стоит. Тут не будет чертовых правил Куинсберри. Но что-то сдвинулось в лице Тюра, будто тектоническая плита. Он задумался - и это уже больше, чем добились от него все остальные. Идея Стива интригует его.  
\- Ты умнее, чем кажешься, - говорит Тюр. - Теперь, если я откажусь, то выставлю себя трусом, и таким меня запомнят в песнях: Тюр, который побоялся сразиться с жалким мидгардцем.  
\- Не надо относиться к мидгардцам с пренебрежением, - говорит Стив. - Это первая твоя ошибка. Так что скажешь? Никто больше не пострадает, никому не придется вмешиваться. Мы решим это вдвоем, ты и я.  
\- Я скажу… - Тюр поднимает глаза к небу, к солнцу, к клубам сероватого дыма, выходящим из труб домов. Они оставляют на небе пятна, как жир на вощеной бумаге. Тюр снова смотрит на Стива. - Я скажу “да”.  
***  
Ничем не выразить гостеприимство сильнее, чем неизбежной ужасной смертью с утра пораньше.  
\- Сегодня можешь отдать свои распоряжения и попрощаться, - говорит Тюр Стиву, бросая задумчивый взгляд на Тони. - Олейф предоставит вам со спутниками пищу, кров и все, что вам может понадобиться. У нас небольшой городок, - добавляет он и оглядывает лица жителей с гордо поднятыми подбородками, они так и стоят с ножами и луками, готовые защищать его, - но мы знаем, как следует проводить хольмганг.  
\- Я велю сыну зарезать свинью, - обещает Олейф.  
\- Я соскучился по бекону, - говорит Тони.  
Олейф раздает команды, и один ее сын торопится к свинарнику, а другой - худощавый мальчишка, который бегал за Тюром - ведет их в дом и показывает комнаты.  
\- Здесь живет моя семья, - объявляет мальчик. - Но мы проведем эту ночь у других. Вот кувшин для воды, а вот жаровня. Если вам понадобится что-то еще, невестка спит в соседней комнате.  
\- Спасибо, - вежливо говорит Стив. Кроватей нет, но на полу расстелены одеяла и звериные шкуры, а мальчик разжигает жаровни, стараясь, чтобы им было удобно. Тони смотрит на Стива, который следит за происходящим с легким любопытством и выглядит точь-в-точь будто только что въехал в Хилтон.  
\- Я лучше найду себе другое жилье, - говорит Локи.  
\- Лицемер, - говорит Тони. - В палатке ты с нами ночуешь.  
\- В дороге мне приходится терпеть вашу компанию, - приподнимает брови Локи. - Но продолжать мучиться, если нет необходимости - это признак серьезного умственного отклонения.  
\- Не обращайте на него внимания, - велит Сиф. У нее на лице задумчивое выражение. - Но, наверное, я тоже поищу себе другую комнату. Не потому что мне не нравится ваше общество, - она изящно наклоняет голову. - Но тебе нужно собраться, Стив. Мы снова будем препираться до самой ночи и отвлечем тебя от отдыха.  
\- Тогда почему Старк остается с ним? - ехидно спрашивает Локи.  
\- Я удостоверюсь, что Стив отдохнет как следует, - говорит Тони. - Вырублю его, если надо. - Он грозит Стиву кулаком, чтобы показать, что к чему. - Кэп, знаю, что ты хотел бы провести ночь в городе, пить, трахаться и заглядывать под юбки танцовщицам, но не судьба. Я мужественно приму эти обязательства на себя.  
Когда Сиф и Локи уходят, Тони опускает руки.  
\- Нет, правда. Мне приходит в голову пятьдесят один вариант событий, в котором все закачивается ужасно плохо.  
Стив распаковывает вещи.  
\- Это самое выгодное решение, - рассудительно говорит он. - Нам не придется втягивать в разборки местных жителей. Мы ублажим гордость Тюра, и у нас появится шанс заполучить Глейпнир.  
\- А еще увеличится шанс, что тебя убьют! - говорит Тони. - Это не Мстители. Это не война. У тебя нет других солдат: если что-то пойдет не так, кавалерия не прискачет. Ты один, и какие бы классные волосы у него ни были, милосердным Тюр не выглядит.  
\- Не выглядит.  
\- Ты собираешься его убить?  
\- Постараюсь избежать этого.  
\- Но если придется, - настаивает Тони. - Если он несется на тебя, и нет иного способа спастись, кроме как проломить ему череп, сделай это. Не изображай героя, - Тони морщится. - Если Асгард чему-то и научил меня, это что жизнь важнее славы. Посмотри на меня. Я катастрофа. Но все еще здесь, - он подходит к Стиву и встает позади. Стив прекращает разбирать вещи, но не поворачивается.  
\- Что? - спрашивает он.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы и ты был здесь.  
Дыхание Стива прерывается. Тони думает: “Хватит ли мне смелости?” И не знает ответа. Тони Старк выбрался живым из Афганистана, мог войти на заседание совета директоров и принять решение, которое перевернет не одну отрасль промышленности - и он не знает, хватит ли ему смелости. Старый Тони, возможно, знал бы, в своей праздной славе и нахальстве, но он остался по ту сторону Бивреста. У старого Тони были все воспоминания, было все. Легко быть уверенным, когда у тебя есть все.  
В доме нет окон, но свет жаровни играет на скулах Стива, собирается в ямке над верхней губой. Тони хочет ее лизнуть.  
Вместо этого он засовывает руки в карманы плаща, пальцы обводят знакомые ребра карточек.  
Это глупость. Тони несправедливо сводит с ума больная память. Пусть иногда ему и кажется, что он не один, что, может быть, Стив тоже хочет этого - сейчас не время и не место. Все не так, как с его бывшими девушками, с решениями, которые Стив принимал, когда жизнь была сравнительно обычной. На решения принятые здесь влияет куча переменных: холод, напряжение, опасность, тревога, даже другая атмосфера Асгарда. А Тони - эксперт в неудачных романтических решениях, принятых на горячую голову. Чертова венерологическая болячка тому доказательство.  
В тесной комнате собственное дыхание кажется невыносимо громким. Почему он так слабо дышит?  
Стив тоже замечает:  
\- Тони.  
\- Забудь, пойду проверю, как там поросенок, - он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Стив говорит. И звук его голоса - ради него Тони всегда остановится.  
\- Может, ты прав, - говорит Стив. - Может, это плохая идея. Может, я умру завтра. - Тони невольно вздрагивает. - Но я не могу иначе. Я только и думаю, как хочу, чтобы все это закончилось. Чтобы все закончилось завтра. Никаких больше волков, никаких воронов - только лекарство, а потом - ты.  
\- Что “я”?  
\- Разве не очевидно? - грустно спрашивает Стив. - Но, наверное, это нечестно. Ты же не помнишь.  
\- Что не помню? Что я ел на завтрак? Где оставил запасные носки? Свою любимую песню на радио? Свой день рождения? Придется подсказать.  
\- Я говорил тебе… - Стив краснеет и прерывается. - Я говорил тебе о своих чувствах. Не раз. Раза три уже. Около дерева, когда мы пересекали озеро, а в последний раз в пещере - ты сам заметил, даже до того, как я сказал. Даже до того, как узнал меня.  
У Тони перехватывает дыхание, воздух цепляется за горло, резко дергает.  
\- Что ты сказал? Что я заметил?  
\- Это так позорно очевидно. Я везде хожу за тобой, придумываю сомнительные поводы побыть с тобой, ношу узкие джинсы, потому что ты сказал, что мне пойдет… - Стив резко умолкает и качает головой. - Что толку? - бормочет он. - Мы ходим кругами. Снова и снова.  
\- Подожди.  
Стив поднимает глаза полные надежды.  
\- Ты надевал узкие джинсы? Почему я не видел?  
Все лицо Стива искажает боль, он отодвигается слишком медленно, чтобы Тони не заметил. Тони думает: “Мне постоянно приходится создавать себя заново, но я и это не могу сделать как следует”, - к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
\- Это не по-настоящему, - объясняет он, но голос звучит странно, не похоже на Тони Старка, ему приходится откашляться и попробовать снова. Стиву будто надели ярмо на шею, так он напряжен. - Это не по-настоящему, - повторяет Тони. - Что бы я ни знал в пещере. Дома ты бы не говорил этого.  
Всего несколько мгновений назад Стив был раздавлен. Теперь он просто злится.  
\- Ты вообще слушал меня? Я хотел… даже до того…  
\- Думаю, я бы заметил, - насмешливо говорит Тони.  
\- Но ты не заметил, - Стив задумывается, и мгновение проходит. Стив принимает решение. Он делает шаг вперед, вплотную к Тони. Тони машинально отодвигается, но Стив касается его плеча, потом скользит по шее, теплые пальцы на холодной коже. Дыхание Тони совсем сбивается. - Я думал, ты знаешь, - признается Стив. - Я думал, ты знаешь, и тебе просто все равно.  
\- Я не знал.  
\- Ну, все когда-то случается впервые, - криво улыбается Стив, и все - Тони не храбрый и не сильный. Его решимость рассыпается на куски, как тающий ледник во фьордах, и пусть он многое не помнит сейчас, но точно знает: завтра Стив сразится с Тюром, завтра Стив поднимет щит и пойдет против врага, завтра Стив выйдет из комнаты, и Тони останется на память только вид его спины. Спина Стива, пустая карта, терра инкогнита, только вот Тони хочет всю ее исписать, нарисовать континенты и океаны, которые приведут их домой.  
Кто кого целует - загадка, которую уже не разгадать. Все случается так быстро - как забыть свое имя. “Запомни это, - говорит себе Тони. Требует даже. - Не смей забывать”. Но потом руки Стива обхватывают его лицо, Стив прижимается еще ближе, издает животные звуки, от которых у Тони замыкает все извилины, и помнить что-то уже невозможно. Думать - уже достаточно сложно.  
Губы у Стива красные и ледяные, и Тони хочет проглотить его целиком. Он толкает Стива на шкуры - изящество, какое изящество - когда под ним Стив, с яркими глазами, любопытными руками, и ртом, оставляющим на горле синяки, пока Тони довольно стонет.  
\- Мы это уже делали? - спрашивает он.  
\- Нет. Когда я говорил тебе раньше, ты молчал или уходил.  
\- О, - говорит Тони. И Стив снова оказывается сверху, целует и прижимает к мехам. Тони отвечает с языком, потом добавляет острые зубы. Стив вздрагивает. Глаза у него потемнели от желания, язык проводит по запястью Тони мокрую полоску. - Кажется, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - Тони смотрит из-под тяжелых век. - Я не первый тебя совращаю, а?  
Стив качает головой.  
\- Прости.  
\- За что ты извиняешься? - Тони садится верхом ему на бедра. Он не трогает пальто, шарф и даже очки, неуклюже отодвинутые на лоб. Тони знает, что хорошо спроектированные приборы ставят функциональность на первое место, и расстегивает Стиву джинсы. - Это твоя история, - говорит он, а в груди растекается нежность. Он проводит костяшками по выпуклости под бельем. Стив ахает.  
\- Тони…  
\- Скажи мне еще раз, - приказывает Тони. Он засовывает руку в боксеры Стива и обхватывает его член, чувствуя, как тот дергается в его руке. Стив зажмуривается и ерзает, его бедра дергаются вверх. Тони целует его в скулу.  
\- Скажи за каждый раз, что я забыл - и я ненавижу, что забыл, Стив. Я даже не могу рассказать, как я зол, что забыл хоть что-то о тебе, не говоря уж… - в горле встает ком, и как бы Тони хотелось свалить его на аллергию.  
\- Тони, - хрипло говорит Стив. - Ты не виноват.  
Тони думает: “Меня зовут Энтони Э. Старк. Я называю себя Тони. Мои родители - Говард и Мария Старк. Я собрал первую плату, когда мне было четыре. Я гендир Старк Индастриз. Я Железный Человек. Однажды, я встретил Стива Роджерса, только вышедшего из-подо льда“.  
Это его история, и она утекает меж пальцев слишком быстро, чтобы удержать. Но впервые, глядя на Стива сверху вниз, водя рукой по его члену, ощущая на ладони смазку (и видя румянец на щеках Стива, его потрясенное лицо, его радость) - впервые Тони создает новую историю.  
\- Тони, - сдавленно говорит Стив. - Кажется, я не… ты слишком…  
Тони целует его, глубоко и жадно. Потом начинает быстрее двигать рукой, меняет угол и скорость, изучая бесперебойную работу тела Стива, изучая, что ему нравится больше всего, что заставит его стонать, что заставит закусывать губу до крови. Тони снова целует его, слизывает кровь, а Стив все повторяет и повторяет его имя, пока оно не превращается в прерывистую молитву, которая совсем обрывается, когда Стив кончает. Его оргазм - неистовый сумбур, и от него не отвести глаз. Тони зачарован.  
Он слизывает сперму с пальцев.  
\- Черт, - слабо говорит Стив. - По-моему, надо пропустить пир.  
\- Чтобы остаться в кровати и трахаться? - спрашивает Тони. Стив кашляет и смущается, будто не его сперма сейчас на языке у Тони. - Соблазнительно, если ты хочешь, чтобы нас запомнили как “двух распутников из Мидгарда”. Я не против, но не хотелось бы запятнать твою безупречную репутацию, Кэп. - Стив недоверчиво косится на него.  
Тони добавляет уже тише:  
\- Кроме того, мы мало что можем. Я не хочу заразить тебя. Асгардские врачи говорят, что болезнь передается через жидкости. Нам даже целовать не стоит.  
\- Но в слюне возбудители заболеваний содержатся с меньшей вероятностью, чем… в других жидкостях, - говорит Стив. - От поцелуя ведь ничего не будет?  
\- Какие умные слова.  
\- Мне Джейн рассказала.  
\- Кто это? - хочет узнать Тони.  
\- Э… - Стив уклоняется от вопроса, обняв его и уронив на кровать. - Я хочу этого. Мы будем осторожны.  
\- Тебе надо приготовиться к завтрашнему дню, - бормочет Тони ему в грудь. Жаровни разогреваются, ему тепло с головы до ног. - Кстати, я никогда еще так не обламывал себе секс. Кажется. Не уверен. Но с утра тебя ждет Тюр. Так что надо.  
\- Потом, - шепчет Стив и расстегивает пальто Тони.  
***  
Едва солнечный свет кровоподтеком показывается на востоке, Олейф объявляет начало хольмганга. Весь город собрался посмотреть на это зрелище, жители протискиваются вперед, расталкивают Тони, Сиф и Локи, пока последний не удостаивает их злобного взгляда, тогда ближайшие зрители нервно отодвигаются и находят новые места на трибунах.  
Стив и Тюр стоят в тени снеккара, его когда-то величественный парус свисает с мачты рваными полосами. Тюр: строгий и устрашающий, в черном доспехе, с двуручным мечом, без следа доброты на лице. Стив: в джинсах, рубашке, ботинках, со щитом, прижатым к телу, держится настороже. Тони представляет, как ему, должно быть, холодно, но Стив не стал укутываться. Он не хочет, чтобы что-то его замедлило.  
\- Вот законы хольмганга, - чистым голосом говорит Олейф. - Воины сражаются до смерти или признания поражения. Если Стивен Роджерс из Мидгарда одержит победу, лорд Тюр отдаст ему цепь Глейпнир, выкованную гномами, чтобы удержать великого волка Фенрисульфра. Если лорд Тюр одержит победу, Стивен Роджерс и его спутники, включая Локи Обманщика и Воительницу Сиф, покинут Аскетилль и никогда больше не ступят сюда ногой. Вы согласны на эти условия?  
\- Я согласен, - говорит Стив.  
\- Да, - отвечает Тюр.  
Это самый теплый день с самого прибытия в Асгард, и это жестоко и несправедливо, что Тони придется смотреть, как Стив падет в битве под ярким солнцем и чистым небом. Так что Стив не может проиграть. Тони всю ночь пролежал под шкурами со Стивом, слушая, как тот спит, и думал об этом. Больше думать не хочется. Стив не может проиграть.  
У Тони следы зубов на бедрах и синяки на спине. Стив не может проиграть.  
Ночью девочку послали за цветком победы. Она вернулась наутро с пустыми руками и расцарапанными ногами - она наткнулась на логово лис. Это ничего не значит. Это просто сказка, да и кто знает, чью победу она искала, наверное, Тюра. Тони все равно.  
Стив поднимает щит. Тюр сжимает меч. Они встречаются взглядами, но никто не угадает, о чем они думают.  
Вдруг Тюр срывается места, быстрый, как заяц, его меч описывает дугу и падает вниз. Стив ловит его на щит, и все слышат с какой силой сталь врезается в вибраний.  
\- Тебя ведь называют Капитан Америка? - спрашивает Тюр. Они разбегаются в стороны и начинают кружить друг против друга, выглядывая слабости, возможности для нападения. - Я бывал в Мидгарде. Никогда о тебе не слышал.  
Если бы против него вышел Тони, трюк, может, и сработал бы. Но Стив - не Тони и не Тюр, ему не важна слава.  
Тюр наносит еще один удар и в этот раз мощнее. Он обрушивается на щит Стива с силой землетрясения. Стив напрягается и отталкивает Тюра на миг, но потом Тюр снова рядом, размахивается мечом, как косой. Стив отскакивает назад.  
\- Он защищается, - говорит Сиф. - Это плохо.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что Тюр может быть сильнее? - безжизненно спрашивает Тони. - Ты же видела, как Стив дерется. Ты видела, на что способна сыворотка Суперсолдата.  
\- Видела, но мы на территории Тюра, а Стив, должно быть, устал с дороги и… - она умолкает. - Не знаю. Правда, не знаю.  
Тюр бросается вперед, Стив пропускает его, быстро отойдя в сторону.  
\- Он же не пытается быть милосердным? - удивленно спрашивает Локи. - Пожалуйста, скажи, что он не настолько глуп.  
\- Пусть только попробует, - отвечает Тони.  
Тюр и Стив ходят взад-вперед, затянутые в непрерывный цикл, который со временем почти убаюкивает. Тюр нападает, Стив блокирует, щит поглощает силу мощных ударов. По толпе ползут шепотки. Горожане не понимают, что делает Стив. Тони слышит, как кто-то намекает, что Стиву не хватает умения, и чувствует такую ярость, что воздух во рту будто нагревается - впору дышать огнем. Но Стив повторяет все снова: уклоняется от ударов Тюра и не нападает сам, и тут Тони понимает: Стив знает. Тони всю ночь лежал рядом и искал решение, и Стив откуда-то знает, что он собирается сделать, хотя Тони ему и не говорил.  
\- Ты куда? - резко спрашивает Сиф, но Тони отмахивается от нее и уходит. Никто не обращает на него внимания, и он протискивается сквозь толпу аскетилльцев, пока не оказывается на открытом месте и не вдыхает колючий утренний воздух. Сначала он просто идет к дому Тюра быстрым шагом, но после очередного яростного треска и последовавшего за ним радостного гула зрителей срывается на бег.  
Он знает, где живет Тюр, потому что спросил у сына Олейф и потому что его дом больше и вычурней остальных. На двери висят черно-белые знамена с отпечатком ладони - символом правой руки, которую Тюр потерял, когда Фенрисульфра ловили в первый раз.  
Замков нет, потому что никто в Аскетилле не посмел бы красть у лорда Тюра. Да если бы и были, помешать бы не смогли, потому что Тони в МИТе что только не взламывал - веселое было время. Но все же Тони благодарен, что не приходится тратить время на дверь. Он без труда проскальзывает в дом.  
Цепь, способная удержать чудовищного волка, должно быть, немаленькая, если только она не уменьшается с помощью магии. Но Тони начинает прочесывать дом, имея в виду подходящий размер. В изножье огромной кровати Тюра стоит сундук. “Вот оно”, - думает Тони. Он опускается на колени перед сундуком, и в отличие от дома на нем замок есть.  
А вот скважины - нет. Это кодовый замок, в котором роль символов играют руны: квадрат, круг, треугольник и ромб. Фигуры нанесены на бронзовые колесики, опускающиеся в восемнадцать бороздок. Комбинация из восемнадцати элементов - Тони тут же решает искать ее подбором. Он мысленно рисует схему всех вариантов и методично перебирает их, стараясь контролировать нетерпеливый страх.  
Нельзя думать о том, как дела у Стива. Нельзя думать, что пока он пытается взломать сундук Тюра, Стив может истекать кровью на снегу. Нельзя отвлекаться на это, но как?  
Потом он смотрит на узор на сундуке: огромные изгибы квадратов, кругов, треугольников и ромбов.  
Это похоже на пиктографический код. Если изучить его, то видно, что узоры подчиняются какой-то математической зависимости, которая может что-то значить. Или ничего не значить. Стоит ли тратить время и пытаться решить код или лучше продолжить перебор? Пот течет по затылку, собирается под воротником. Пальцы немеют, не попадают по колесикам.  
Потом Тони вспоминает: “Я же хорош в этом”. Все думают, что здесь от него нет никакого толка. Олейф даже не упомянула его в своей речи, будто он не играет никакой роли, но по сравнению со Стивом, Сиф и Локи вместе - так и есть. Он больше не Железный Человек. У него нет денег и фамилии, чтобы поражать людей. Он просто наглый больной с ужасными приступами амнезии, который не может колдовать, не может сразиться с Тюром, а иногда не может даже найти дорогу от палатки до саней.  
Но это? Это он умеет. Это математика. Это поиск зависимостей. Это криптография. Вот что написано в карточках в его кармане:  
“Я создал некоторые из самых продвинутых технологий в мире”.  
“Я выиграл конкурс Intel для поиска талантливых ученых, когда мне было тринадцать”.  
“У меня в телефоне лауреаты Нобелевской премии на быстром наборе”.  
Да. Все это. Да. Ему надо снова стать этим человеком. Он ~~Тони Старк~~ был чертовым Тони Старком, и так просто его не победить.  
Он разглядывает узоры и заставляет мозг (свой предательский, забывчивый, умирающий мозг) работать.  
Квадрат-ромб-круг-треугольник-треугольник-ромб-квадрат-треугольник-квадрат-квадрат-круг-треугольник-квадрат-треугольник-квадрат-круг-круг-ромб.  
Замок щелкает и сундук распахивается, и Тони никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.  
Он протягивает руку внутрь, и Глейпнир, сотканная из шести невозможных вещей, обжигает пальцы.  
Когда он возвращается, Тюр нападает на Стива. Стив поднимает глаза - с кончиков волос у него капает пот - и видит Тони. Тут все и начинается. Тюр наносит еще один удар, но вместо того, чтобы уклониться, Стив шагает вперед и использует силу движения, чтобы вернуть удар, щит опрокидывает Тюра на спину. Толпа ахает, но Стив не тратит времени даром. Он прижимает Тюра к земле, быстрее мысли, и щит рассекает воздух - раз, другой, третий - и бьет Тюра по лицу с точностью пулемета.  
У Тюра из носа хлещет кровь. Он снова бросается на Стива с мечом и попадает: прямо в плечо, оставляя глубокую рану, Стив замешкивается. Но теперь он - чистая сосредоточенность. Слепящая ярость и смертельная решимость. Он целится щитом по коленям Тюра, и раздается треск ломающихся костей.  
Тюр падает.  
Толпа ошеломленно замолкает.  
Тюр падает.  
По лицу у него стекает кровь, и он не может больше стоять. Он приземляется с неприятным глухим звуком, и Стив садится на него, прижимая край щита к его шее, мешая дышать.  
\- Сдаешься? - спрашивает он, а толпа разочарованно ревет. Тюр плюет Стиву в лицо, слюна попадает на щеку, но Стив невозможно спокоен. - Ты сдаешься? - повторяет он.  
Тюр сжимает и разжимает кулак. Меч со звоном падает рядом с ним.  
\- Да, - хрипит он. - Забери Свирепый Волк твои кости. Да.  
Потом он смотрит прямо на Тони, который стоит неподалеку, протолкавшись через толпу. На плечах у него, как жемчужные бусы, лежит Глейпнир, и теперь на него смотрят все: Тони вдруг начал для них существовать.  
\- Ты, - говорит Тюр, и Тони поглаживает гладкую тонкую цепь, ощущая ее магию.  
\- Обычно я такие побрякушки не ношу, - ухмыляется он, - но пока сойдет.  
***  
Их выгоняют из города.  
Удивляться тут нечему. Их не сожгли на костре за кражу Глейпнир только потому, что технически Стив честно и справедливо ее выиграл. Единственный проступок Тони - что он немного раньше взял ее в руки.  
\- Я волновался за ее сохранность. Я взял ее на хранение, - говорит он, но никто не верит. Их прогоняют из Аскетилля, угрожая арбалетами, а Тони все смеется и смеется.  
\- Но зачем ты ее украл? - спрашивает Сиф, пока они разбивают лагерь. - Ты не верил, что Стив победит? - она смотрит на Стива: - И почему ты ему разрешил?  
\- Я верил, что Стив победит, - говорит Тони. - Но не знал, стоит ли доверять Тюру.  
Сиф поражена до глубины души:  
\- Но законы хольмганга священны! В случае поражения ему пришлось бы отдать Глейпнир или покрыться позором как нарушителю клятвы.  
\- Я не стал рисковать, - Тони касается своим коленом колена Стива, и тот влюбленно улыбается в ответ. - Откуда ты узнал, что я хочу сделать? Ты ведь выигрывал мне время, да?  
\- Я не знал, что ты собираешься сделать.  
\- Что?  
\- Но знал, что ты не будешь просто стоять и бездельничать. Что бы ты ни планировал, я хотел дать тебе на это времени.  
Тони смотрит на него с благоговением:  
\- Ты так сильно мне доверяешь?  
\- Да, - Стив наклоняет голову.  
\- Если будете целоваться - делайте это там, где нам не придется смотреть, - говорит Локи. - Некоторые тут пытаются есть. - Он отщипывает кусочки ржаного хлеба и тонко улыбается. - Не доверять Тюру слепо - мудрое решение. Один верил, что он удержит Фенрисульфра, и смотри, чем все закончилось.  
\- Ты одобряешь мой поступок. У меня сердце только что выросло вдвое.  
\- Жаль только, что мы не убили Тюра, - честно говорит Локи. - Я был бы счастлив.  
\- Он не так уж плох, - отвечает Стив.  
\- Шутишь что ли? - возмущается Тони. - Он развязал Фенрисульфра, предал свой народ, а когда у него оказалась единственная вещь, с помощью которой можно достать лекарство от болезни, отказался отдать ее. По-моему, это верх свинства.  
\- Вы же были любовниками, - бормочет Стив.  
\- Мы потрахались спьяну на вечеринке, - злится Тони. Он многозначительно смотрит на Стива, и тот краснеет. Какая жалость, что они все еще живут в одной палатке с Локи и Сиф, но какие-то лишние зрители не заставят Тони оторваться от Стива. Позже вечером он затаскивает его в кусты, толкает в сугроб и целует. Поцелуй недолгий, Тони боится заразить Стива, но берет, сколько может. И это охрененно прекрасно.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе снова подрочу? - быстро соображает Тони.  
\- Я… хочу ли я снова?.. - запинается Стив. - Да.  
\- Ладно, круто, круто, потому что я в этом мастер, - Тони трется о Стива, стараясь не давить на раны. Стив кладет руку ему на щеку, и он замирает: - Что такое?  
\- Ты выглядишь счастливым, - улыбается Стив. Он гладит его лицо: от обветренных губ до уголка правого глаза.  
\- Хороший день, - говорит Тони.  
\- Но все еще не закончилось, - трезвеет Стив. - Рано праздновать. У нас есть Глейпнир, но Фенрисульфра еще только предстоит победить. С ним будет сложнее, чем с Тюром.  
Тони потягивается. Растаявший снег затекает под воротник куртки. Он дрожит.  
\- Знаю, - говорит он. - Но давай… давай не будем думать об этом сегодня?  
Он хочет верить в счастливый конец. Как в историях, которые Стив клянется, что рассказывает, когда Тони забывает, кто он. Он хочет, чтобы в этих историях был счастливый конец.  
\- Хорошо, - Стив обнимает его крепче. - Давай не будем.  
Не одни они использовали шанс на уединение. Когда они, толкаясь, вваливаются в палатку полчаса спустя, замерзшие и со стучащими зубами, у Сиф на голове полный беспорядок.  
\- Вот как, - ухмыляется Тони. Когда Сиф понимает, куда он смотрит, она пытается на скорую руку поправить волосы, а Локи самодовольно следит за ней с другой стороны палатки.  
Сиф наконец сдается.  
\- Сотри с лица это выражение, - говорит она Локи.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, моя леди.  
Той ночью они засыпают рано. Всех сморила усталость, но тревожные сны будят Тони среди ночи. Он выскальзывает из надежных объятий Стива и видит Сиф, которая сидит в темноте и чистит ножи.  
\- Привет, - сонно говорит Тони.  
Сиф изучает самый маленький нож, он размером с колибри.  
\- Он хорошо с тобой обходится? - спрашивает она.  
Полночные разговоры - самые странные. Но Тони не прикидывается, что не понял.  
\- Он замечательный, - говорит он, глядя на Стива, который иногда ни с того ни с сего хихикает во сне. Вот как сейчас, и Тони не удерживает улыбки.  
\- А он? - Тони кивает на Локи, который спит свернувшись калачиком, колючий и недоступный. Но это уже лучше, чем те дни, когда он вообще не позволял застать себя спящим. Впрочем, его наверняка защищают как минимум пятнадцать заклинаний, которые разбудят его, стоит только кому-то неправильно шевельнуться.  
\- Локи не умеет хорошо обходиться с людьми, - отвечает Сиф.  
\- Но ты любишь его.  
\- Как смерть, - вздыхает она.  
***  
Он просыпается и сразу понимает, что все не так. Потому что не знает, где он, и не так, как это бывает после ночной вечеринки, когда ты пьян, но доволен. Скорее как в тот раз, когда ему было тринадцать, и группа вооруженных мужчин схватила его по дороге из библиотеки, убила телохранителя выстрелом из девятимиллиметрового. Он помнит тот случай, думает о нем, когда просыпается в палатке с тремя незнакомцами, спящими вокруг, но это единственное, что он помнит, потому что все остальное в голове кажется ненадежным, даже знания о себе самом.  
Свое имя - непостоянно, как ветер, воющий снаружи палатки, но куда постоянней вот что: синяки на теле, боль, ломота в костях, боль в пояснице.  
Как бы он ни оказался в тесной палатке с тремя незнакомцами, дорога была нелегкой. Даже не задумываясь об этом, он осторожно обходит спящих, собирает припасы, старается никого не разбудить.  
Надо убираться отсюда. Кто знает, друзья ли ему эти люди или похитители, может, они тоже в плену, а может, это все-таки навороченная вечеринка, и они перебрали водки. (Если так, почему они в палатке? И, судя по температуре на улице, в Сибири).  
Он не проходит и половины пути, когда просыпается женщина. У нее длинные темные волосы, и она похожа на Валькирию.  
\- Тони? - потирает она глаза. Очевидно, так его зовут. Потом она замечает рюкзак у него в руках, одежду, которую он пытается туда запихнуть, и говорит: - А, это снова случилось, - она толкает блондина в плечо. - Проснись, у Тони снова приступ.  
Блондин тут же просыпается.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит он. - Мы не навредим тебе. Мы друзья.  
Тони узнает кое-что о себе. Он умеет скрывать, если он напуган. Он умеет говорит так ровно, что не найти ни морщинки, ни следа беспорядочных мыслей.  
\- Я бы попросил вас доказать это, но не вижу на руке браслета дружбы, - говорит он равнодушно, и голос кажется чужим, но откуда ему знать? Он ничего не знает о себе, кроме способности притворяться спокойным.  
\- Ты прав. Мы не сможем ничего доказать, - отвечает Златовласка. Он старается говорить так же спокойно. Он будто уговаривает Тони слезть с карниза, но таланта ему не хватает. Под спокойствием слышно жилку отчаяния - любопытно. - Но, слушай, мы не собираемся причинить тебе вред.  
\- Тогда почему я весь в синяках?  
Златовласка сомневается.  
Валькирия наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо, но Тони слышит, что она говорит:  
\- Скажи ему правду.  
Златовласка шипит в ответ:  
\- Зачем говорить ему сейчас, это слишком сложно. Надо все упростить.  
\- Упростить, - повторяет Тони. Он засовывает в рюкзак еще одну рубашку. Он не знает, свою ли, но размер вроде похож, насколько можно оценить без зеркала. Воспоминания о собственной внешности туманны. - Ладно, давайте начнем с простого. Где мы? Кто вы? Чего вы хотите?  
\- Мы в Асгарде, - начинает Златовласка.  
\- Что за хрень этот Асгард? - перебивает Тони. - Это в России?  
\- О, тут уже веселье, - просыпается второй мужчина, он худой и бледный, Тони неизвестно почему хочется назвать его Змееязыким. - Мы снова играем в эту игру, стоило мне только подумать, что он отлично справляется.  
Валькирия вылезает из спального мешка и идет к Тони.  
\- Не спешите, - пытается уговаривать она. Ей может и кажется, что убедительно, но это не так. Тони замечает на ней ножи и замирает.  
\- Отойди, - предупреждает он, держа рюкзак перед собой как щит. Женщина смотрит вниз и понимает, что его напугало. - Они не для того, чтобы ранить тебя, - объясняет она, - а чтобы защитить тебя.  
\- От чего? - спрашивает он. - Что во мне такого важного, что мне, похоже, нужны три телохранителя и поездка на Северный Полюс, чтобы оказаться в безопасности? И нужны были, когда мне было тринадцать? Я из мафии? Я в программе защиты свидетелей?  
\- У тебя есть карточки с подсказками, - вдруг говорит Златовласка. - В кармане пальто. В них все объяснено.  
\- Это не поможет, если пальто не на нем, - замечает Змееязыкий. - Откуда ему знать, что оно его?  
Златовласка сверлит его таким ядовитым взглядом, что Тони только сильнее убеждается, что доверять эти людям нельзя ни за что. Они ему лгут или пытаются лгать. Они плетут истории, которые нельзя проверить, а на запястьях у него синяки в форме пальцев, будто его удерживали.  
\- Я ухожу, - говорит он. - Не преследуйте меня. - Он не знает, зачем им слушаться его, если они вооружены, а он - нет. Но он все равно говорит это, резко выплевывает слова. Он не глядя протягивает руку назад, не отрывая глаз от незнакомцев, на случай если они нападут, и нашаривает рукой пальто, которое заметил раньше, перекинутое через мешок с сухой едой. Он берет и пальто и еду, мысленно перебирает вещи, которые уже положил, до того как его поймали: спички, аптечку, спальный мешок.  
\- Как ты выживешь в одиночку? - спрашивает Валькирия. - Ты даже имя свое не помнишь.  
\- Я умный, я справлюсь. Рискну. По-моему, я такое уже делал.  
Златовласка хочет возразить, но Валькирия оттаскивает его прочь, чтобы снова поспорить шепотом.  
\- Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? - спрашивает она. - Помнишь, о чем просил нас Тони?  
\- Этот план не нравился мне тогда и не нравится сейчас, - шипит Златовласка.  
\- Он велел отпустить его, когда станет совсем плохо, - она хватает Златовласку за руку. - Ему будет только хуже, а мы тратим время на уговоры при каждом провале. Без него мы быстрее доберемся до Эрлинга. Вернемся за ним, когда закончим. Это его план.  
\- Он не знал, что говорит! - Златовласка вырывает у нее свою руку. - Он забыл об этом плане на следующий же день. Я упомянул о нем в Аскетилле, и Тони даже не понял, о чем речь!  
\- Он был в своем уме, когда предлагал его. Ты пообещал ему, Капитан. Его слова: “Пообещай мне, даже если я забуду. Помни за меня”. Изменишь своему слову?  
Взгляд Златовласки ясен и страшен, будто ему вырвали внутренности и разрушили мир. Тони уже не знает, во что они играют, правда ли это или развязка их искусного обмана. Если это правда, ему будет жаль. Если они правда его друзья, он потом извинится. Но пока ему нельзя рисковать.  
\- Я ухожу, - говорит он. - Если хотите меня остановить, ну, я буду драться.  
\- Мы дадим ему все, что нужно, - продолжает Валькирия, будто он ничего и не говорил. - Мы недалеко от деревни. Локи отправит им послание, они будут ждать его. Погода не должна испортиться еще неделю, он дойдет.  
Златовласка скрипит зубами.  
\- Будешь драться с ним? - спрашивает Валькирия.  
Тони напрягается. Златовласка - здоровый парень, но может, может… Тони перебирает в уме все сценарии.  
Златовласка упирается в него отчаянным взглядом, будто если смотреть подольше, Тони вдруг вспомнит, кто он. В сказках это, наверное, так и работает, но память Тони остается чиста. Он не узнает этого мужчину. Наконец Златовласка встает, медленно и тяжело.  
\- Что тебе нужно? Мы отдадим тебе все, без чего можем обойтись.  
Тони с опаской отвечает. Златовласка ходит по палатке, кидает припасы в одну кучу. Его маршрут не приближается к Тони: он складывает все, что Тони попросил, в центр палатки, на безопасном расстоянии.  
\- Ты сможешь все унести? - спрашивает он.  
Тони окидывает кучу взглядом.  
\- Тогда возьми сани.  
\- Великолепно, - чудно тянет Змееязыкий. - С чудовищем сражаться нам, а роскошь не тащить все на спине получает он, - Златовласка затыкает его очередным злобным взглядом, он пожимает плечами. - Избалованный ты Старк, в каком бы мире ни находился.  
Тони понятия не имеет, кто такой Старк, так что не обращает внимания.  
Златовласка кладет в кучу пистолет.  
\- Возьми. Его сделал ты.  
Тони осторожно подходит, ожидая подвоха. Ничего не происходит, он засовывает пистолет в карман пальто. Потом надо проверить, работает ли он.  
\- А вам он не потребуется? - не удерживается он от вопроса. - Раз вы собираетесь охотиться на чудовищ, что бы это ни значило.  
Златовласка отводит взгляд.  
\- Его смерть будет бессмысленна, если мы вернемся, а тебя нет.  
Он либо крайне честен, либо крайне хороший актер. Тони (если это вообще его имя) не собирается ждать, пока откроется правда. Он складывает все вещи в рюкзак и волоком вытаскивает его из палатки, рядом со выходом обнаруживаются сани. Он скидывает все с саней и укладывает на них свои вещи. Оборачивает повод вокруг руки. Холодно. Полная противоположность Афганистана (и почему он думает об Афганистане? Он оттуда родом?).  
Златовласка провожает его на улицу.  
\- Тони, - снова говорит он глухим от эмоций голосом. Тони не смеет посмотреть на него и отводит взгляд. Чем быстрее он закончит, чем быстрее уйдет, тем яснее будет голова. Тем проще думать. Из-за Златовласки он сомневается, а сомнения чаще ломают жизни, чем спасают. - Тони, мы за тобой вернемся. Не делай глупостей. Не геройствуй. Просто найди деревню. У тебя есть карта. Найди деревню и сиди там, а когда все закончится… дождись меня.  
Тони закатывает рукава пальто и рассматривает синяки.  
\- Это ведь ты постарался? - и он знает, что это правда.  
\- Я тебе не враг, - хрипло говорит Златовласка.  
Тони сухо сочувственно улыбается.  
\- Всем нравится в это верить. Не волнуйся. Ты не будешь без меня скучать.  
Он берет сани за веревку и тянет их за собой.  
***  
Тони надеется, что отойдя от палатки, он что-нибудь вспомнит, но нет. Вместо этого он берет компас и карту, которые ему дали, и идет на юго-восток, потому что идти больше некуда. Нельзя проверить, правдива ли карта, что все это не часть заговора с целью завести его еще глубже в ловушку. Но вариантов не так уж много - в этой глуши нет ничего кроме снега и камня, а собственный кашель - единственный звук на мили кругом.  
Тони сомневается. Время идет, он волочется вперед, глядя, как мгновения сливаются в одно, и сомневается в своей логике. Не зря ли он ушел от тех людей? Они могли ранить его, но не стали. Даже попытались помочь. Но что же тогда означают синяки на запястьях и мозоли на ступнях. Видимо, он путешествует уже давно, потому что такие мозоли не заработаешь на прогулке.  
Зачем они пересекали пешком эти ледяные пустоши? Почему у них нет машины?  
Он может придумать только одну причину: они не хотели, чтобы их заметили. Они скрываются, скорее всего, бегут от кого-то. Еще подозрительней, что у него нет с собой телефона или вообще хоть какого-то средства связи. Даже в бегах Тони ни за что не отдал бы свой телефон. Либо он его потерял (ха!), либо они забрали его (куда вероятней).  
Шансов, что люди, которые заставляют тебя пешком проходить длинные дистанции по морозу и отнимают любимые вещи… они не друзья.  
Он не доверяет карте, и ненавидит, что все равно приходится следовать ей. Еще сильнее он ненавидит сомневаться. В такие моменты в голову прокрадываются мысли вроде “Но ведь Златовласка, кажется, правда расстроился”. Разумеется, расстроился. Он, наверное, неудавшийся актер театра с образованием, которого кто-то подобрал, потому что они провели расследование и знают, какие нравятся Тони.  
Он идет. Идет, пока ноги не начинают выть от боли, и тогда он снова идет. Когда он приходит в деревню, указанную на карте, его уже поджидают люди. Он нервничает, разворачивается и хочет уже идти в другое место, но двое детей выбегают в поле и отрезают ему путь.  
\- От леди Сиф прилетело послание, - говорит девочка, кивая головой. - У нас мало еды, но любой друг леди Сиф и Одина - наш друг.  
\- Мне не стоит оставаться, - говорит Тони, но это дети, и он только мечтать может о том, как тепло в тех деревянных домах без окон с большими горящими очагами. Пожароопасно, но тепло.  
Стоит рискнуть. Он всегда держит руку на пистолете и проводит ночь в деревне, подозрительно перенаселенной детьми. Взрослых вокруг почти нет: кажется, большая их часть заперта или серьезно больна. Впрочем, дети стараются, в отсутствие взрослых они построили собственное хозяйство. Их лидер, девочка лет пятнадцати, садится рядом и угощает Тони копченой рыбой и овсяными пирогами.  
Тони засыпает в куче чумазой детворы, все рвутся поближе к огню. Проснувшись, он видит, что кто-то пополнил его припасы: фляжка полна до краев, а к саням привязана складная палатка из сырой кожи.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне говорит он детям. Они собираются у ворот и машут ему вслед.  
Следующий город недалеко, и там происходит то же самое. Когда он заходит, дети приветствуют его именем леди Сиф, чьи послания, похоже, разлетаются быстрее, чем таинственная болезнь, охватившая взрослых. Дети проявляют удивительную щедрость, и в городе у реки Тони наконец садится рядом с веснушчатым мальчишкой в доспехе, самопровозглашенным стражем деревни, и объясняет свое положение.  
\- Я не знаю, кто я, - с досадой говорит он. - Не знаю, куда идти. Я все ищу полицейскую станцию или телефонную будку, но их нигде нет. Вы что, амиши?  
Мальчик моргает:  
\- Разумеется, ты ничего не знаешь, потому что у тебя недуг памяти.  
\- Разумеется, - передразнивает Тони.  
\- Будешь спорить?  
\- Похоже, не могу. Расскажи об этом недуге?  
И мальчик рассказывает. Тони записывает все в маленький блокнотик и засовывает его в карман пальто, чтобы вспомнить, если снова забудет. Потом мальчик говорит:  
\- А куда тебе идти - вопрос сложнее, - он вдумчиво произносит слова и кажется старше своих лет. - Ты не из этих мест. Тебе надо домой. А попасть туда ты сможешь только через столицу.  
\- Москва, да?  
\- Что такое Москва? - спрашивает мальчик.  
Тони записывает в блокноте: “не в России, может, Канада? и что за Асгард все постоянно упоминают?” Последнюю часть он дважды подчеркивает.  
Мальчик смотрит на него с безумно унизительной жалостью, но дает четкие указания, как дойти до столицы.  
\- Погода хорошая, - решает он. - Но можно наткнуться на драугров. Будь осторожен.  
\- Что такое драугры? - спрашивает Тони, но быстро получает ответ, когда маленький ребенок начинает, шаркая, идти вперед со свирепым оскалом на лице.  
\- А, ясно.  
***  
Златовласка неплохо его собрал. В сумках есть все, что надо, а все нужные мелочи обычно можно найти в деревнях, мимо которых он проходит. Но больше всего ему хочется, он почти жаждет, чего-нибудь, чтобы отмерять время. У него часов нет, а местные не используют переносных, так что по дороге в столицу по указаниям детей, он теряет счет времени.  
Сначала он теряет часы. Однообразный пейзаж погружает в транс, и он будто идет во сне. Потом он теряет по половине дня: он помнит восход, а потом сразу видит закат.  
Потом забывает целые дни.  
Он даже не замечает, как это случается, просто видит, как жители одной деревни готовятся к празднику солнцестояния, который будет через несколько дней. Потом идет дальше, проходит через хвойную рощицу и думает, что это заняло полдня, но когда доходит до следующей деревни, праздник уже прошел.  
Сначала это тревожит.  
Потом становится все равно.  
В этом опасность. Он чувствует, как она подкрадывается, но не знает как ее остановить: потеря времени, досада, полная, проникающая до костей усталость, из-за которой он с утра лежит в спальнике и никогда не хочет подниматься. Он устал, и даже больше: кажется, что он никогда больше не будет не усталым. Дойти до столицы, когда-то разумная цель, теперь кажется невозможным колдовством. Он задумывается: вдруг его все же обманывают и заводят все дальше в пустоту.  
Он знает, где его предел, но дело в том, что он заходит за него. А потом еще раз, хотя сердце и скачет в незнакомом устройстве с топливными ячейками. Предположительно, оно не дает ему умереть, а почему и как он не помнит - казалось бы, сложно забыть, как умирал.  
Ноги подводят раньше, чем разум. На карте это место помечено только общим символом для “ориентиров”, и когда он поднимает голову, он видит круг каменных статуй, возвышающихся над маленьким грубо вытесанным амфитеатром. Лица статуй не меняются, когда он устало падает к их ногам.  
Он болен. Не только память, но и горло, и нос, и голова. Дрожащими руками он ставит палатку и залезает в спальный мешок. Надо поесть, но разжигать костер и готовить вдруг становится безнадежно сложно, а сухой паек он не может найти: может, потерял где-то? Или его украли разбойники?  
Ночью у него поднимается жар. Его трясет и бросает в пот, он стонет в слишком горячую руку, вертится в спальном мешке, не в состоянии найти удобное положение. Он не может уснуть, но и бодрствовать уже нет сил.  
Он раскидывает руки в стороны, царапая ногтями землю, и пальцы касаются цветка, проросшего из грязи сквозь дыру в палатке. Он отчаянно сжимает его и подносит к глазам. Зрение размыто, но цветок, кажется, фиолетово-черный, и у него - раз, два... - девять лепестков. Руки дрожат над лепестками. Он сминает один, и палатку наполняет едкий запах, напоминающий о полах из детства, пахнущих лимоном после прихода служанок, и о том, как мама брала его на колени и ругала за то, что он царапает паркет.  
Это воспоминание приходит к нему среди лихорадки, но потом снова теряется.  
***  
Лучше не становится.  
Он знает о себе лишь одно (что умеет хранить спокойствие, притворяться уверенным), но и это пропадает.  
Он начинает паниковать.  
Когда он ушел из палатки незнакомцев, он, в общем-то, верил в лучшее. Мир глобализирован, даже в такой глухомани можно найти радиовышку или сигнал. Но теперь под взорами статуй, настолько старых, что камень начал крошиться, а их лица разъело дождями, так что они потеряли все величие, ему кажется, что мир населен дикарями. Головокружительная красота земли стерла все следы цивилизации, и он уже не помнит, в какую деревню заходил последней, а может, это вообще был сон.  
Ему снятся деревни. Снится место, которое он называет домом, и это самые страшные сны - потому что в них ничего нет. Он закрывает глаза и видит белый шум. Это единственный дом, на который способен его мозг, и вот тогда он понимает, что амнезия у него не от маленькой шишки на голове. Он ужасно болен. Он не выздоровеет.  
Его стирают. Не сложнее, чем данные с компьютера. Он никогда не думал, что можно просто так стереть человека, а, оказывается, можно. “Бэкспэйс, бэкспэйс, бэкспэйс”, - думает он, пока мысли заменяются белыми полями.  
Он чувствует себя диким, испуганным и будто его нет, нет, нет.  
***  
Следующее, что он помнит: как когтистые руки раздирают палатку, и руки чужие. Раздается вой, и он видит лица древних королей, их четверо, все сразу. “Драугры”, - думает он. Один из них, бьет его по лицу, он летит на землю и бьется подбородком о камень, рот заполняет кровь.  
Он слишком долго вспоминает, что у него есть пистолет. Но все-таки вспоминает, и отсчитывает пули, как бусины четок.  
Рука дрожит, и мир вокруг охватывает хаос. Когда все драугры мертвы, он находит реку, чтобы вымыть руки, а когда возвращается в круг статуй, видит, что пришли новые.  
Он снова стреляет.  
Намылить, смыть, повторить.  
***  
Машина в груди злобно рычит. Он проводит большую часть какого-то дня, пытаясь осмотреть себя в карманное зеркальце и тыкая концом бритвы в отверстия в груди.  
Но что толку? Он не перестает задаваться этим вопросом, даже проскальзывая лезвием глубже, опасно глубоко. У него нет инструментов, чтобы починить сломанное, как, впрочем, и технических знаний. Он думает бинарным и машинным кодом (01001010010000001001100010011...), но это просто язык, а язык - это единственное, что у него еще работает.  
Он падает спиной в сугроб. Делать нечего, кроме…  
Кроме?  
?..  
Он знает, как закончить мысль.  
***  
Однажды утром он пытается собрать вещи и добраться до следующей деревни. Он не проходит и пяти метров: его тошнит завтраком, которого он не ел.  
***  
Он снова находит цветок: там же, где бросил. Теперь на головке только шесть лепестков, но видно, где оторвались остальные три. Он пытается вдохнуть запах, но лимоном больше не пахнет. Пахнет только внутренностями драугров, которых он убил, все еще раскиданными меж статуй.  
“Я похож на психа”, - думает он. Ну и картинка: грязный и небритый он сидит с цветком оттенка сливы среди горы трупов. А завтра он, вполне вероятно, и не вспомнит, что такое сливы.  
Он скучает по фруктам.  
***  
Ему снятся блондины.  
***  
Однажды у статуй появляется девочка. У нее темные волосы, такие длинные, что их можно завязать у талии. Она молча следит за ним, и он встречается с ней взглядом. “Это дух, - думает он. - В святилище духов“. Или галлюцинация, а это как призрак, только хуже, потому что от призраков болят только глаза. А от галлюцинаций - голова. Девочка долго не двигается и смотрит на него, как игрушечных дел мастер - на непокорную игрушку.  
Потом она исчезает, а на ее месте остается корзина с едой и мешочек с травами.  
***  
Ему снятся корабли, тонущие в тающих льдах.  
***  
Он пытается заставить себя вспомнить силой. Человеческие тела способны на удивительные подвиги, если подтолкнуть их к черте. Он прячет оставшиеся припасы в сугробах. Потом садится в центр круга из статуй и остается там спать. Когда он проснется, он проголодается, если не вспомнит - рассуждает он.  
А потом он позволяет голоду вести себя. Слабый, с кружащейся головой, он ходит по морозу и ищет еду и спички. Сначала он помнит правила игры, потом забывает. Когда поиски ни к чему не приводят, он подозревает хищников, шпионов, в голову приходит тысяча возможностей, а потом думает не о прошлом, потому что прошлое для него закрыто, а о будущем.  
“Кто-то у меня крадет. Надо расставить ловушку”. Его мутит, но в животе пусто, так что его выворачивает на древние камни всухую.  
Ловушки так и не работают. Когда девочка возвращается на следующий день со свежей корзиной, она не понимает, почему осталось так мало.  
\- Куда делась еда? Ты все съел?  
Когда он пытается объяснить, что, похоже, его обокрали, она качает головой.  
\- Здесь нет никого кроме тебя.  
\- Что-то здесь есть, - настаивает он. От возражений он приходит в ярость. - Почему ты меня не слушаешь? Видишь знаки, следы? Думаешь, это я сделал? Зачем мне себе вредить? Здесь кто-то был.  
\- Здесь ничего нет.  
***  
Потом, когда все повторяется, и он убивает остатки ногтей, раскапывая лед, он понимает, что она была права.  
***  
Он проектирует людей. Когда-то он, наверное, проектировал что-то другое, а может, и нет, но теперь он проектирует людей. Он рисует в блокноте нетвердой рукой десятки людей: высоких, низких, худых, толстых, с большими глазами, с маленьким ртом, с широкими плечами. Все, что может придумать. Но снова и снова с нервным упорством он рисует одного: мужчину в модном костюме-тройке с бородкой и в солнечных очках. Мужчина всегда в движении, слишком изменчивый, чтобы его поймать. Глаз не видно. В набросках всегда что-то не так, кажется, что пытаясь уловить верные черты, он всегда делает шаг вперед и два назад. От злости он ломает карандаш. Когда он успокаивается, он снова берет наброски и изучает нарисованные лица, пытаясь сломать собственный код.  
Он ждет вспышки.  
Но люди, оказывается, сложные и несговорчивые. Он мстит: без какого бы то ни было определенного порядка ломает удочку, бьет миску и рвет лямки рюкзака с яростным удовлетворением, которое вскоре сходит на нет, оставляя за собой постоянную тошноту.  
Он начинает проектировать машины.  
***  
Ему снится металл и полет.  
***  
Однажды девочка подходит ближе и касается его. Он шарахается в сторону и дергается, ощутив ее руку у себя на лбу. Девочка все еще молчит. Пули закончились. Следующего нападения драугров он не переживет. Девочка вкладывает что-то ему в руку, плоское и острое, и пытается научить этим пользоваться.  
Что бы это ни было, девочка, кажется, довольна тем, как быстро он учится, потому что вскоре она собирает вещи и уходит, оставив его одного. Он хочет погнаться за ней и умолять остаться, но потом представляет, как его оттолкнут. Легкие перехватывает от унижения, и он не двигается с места в нерешительности. “Я запомню, чему она научила меня”, - думает он, надеясь поразить ее в следующий раз.  
Он забывает.  
Что бы она ему ни дала, чему бы ни научила - он все теряет в снегу. Ладони пусты, и его охватывает безжалостное чувство невосполнимой потери. Он падает на четвереньки.  
Он разрывает палатку, спальный мешок, рюкзак. Начинает разбрасывать бесполезное барахло, надеясь найти под ним драгоценный подарок. Он режет руки кремнем, обжигается, неуклюже чиркая спичкой. Потом его охватывает гнев, чистейшая из эмоций. Он уничтожает все. Все это – никчемный мусор, обломки и осколки другого человека - не его.  
\- и он ненавидит эти слова, потому что они значат “никто”. Нет никакого “его”. Человека нет без нитей, связывающих одно мгновение с другим.  
\- и он думает: “Я мог бы стать, кем угодно”.  
\- и он думает: “Все, что я хочу - это снова стать им”. Кем бы он ни был, кем бы себя ни считал, все пустоты, все образы и жажда воображаемой славы. Он хочет узнать, ходил ли в школу, разрешали ли ему родители забираться к ним в кровать, когда у него был кошмар, ходил ли он под дождем без зонта, получал ли штрафы за превышение скорости, обжигал ли небо горячим кофе, писал ли стихи, просыпался ли по утрам с кем-то, кого любил.  
\- и ярость перестает быть чистой, мутнеет и пачкается. Он с остервенением пинает корзины, опрокидывает палатку, уничтожитель миров. У него есть тело, хоть от него и мало толку. Пусть тело занимается тем, что умеет лучше всего - разрушает.  
Он сравняет это место с землей, если придется.  
Он хочет.  
И делает.  
***  
Девочка говорит:  
\- Знаешь, они нашли лекарство.  
\- Какое? - спрашивает он.  
***  
Он сидит, прислонившись спиной к одной из статуй, среди последствий своего же гнева. Ему отчаянно хочется солнца, кожа слишком сухая и грубая для слабых костей. Он поворачивается к небу то тем боком, то этим, в горле пересохло, и он цедит воду из бутылки, которую наполняет девочка, там остался еще дюйм. Девочки нет. Оказывается, она из местной деревни и помогает ему каждый день, потому что испытывает огромную симпатию к леди Сиф. Интересно, кто это и почему им интересуется.  
Он надеется, что девочка не вернется. Иначе она починит палатку, нальет воды и разожжет костер - эта нежность его смущает.  
Солнце странно сверкает. По небу движется тень. Он выпрямляется, несмотря на протесты спины, и успевает заметить ворона, летящего над равнинами. Ворон упитанный и черный, и с каждым взмахом крыльев тени статуй изгибаются и преображаются.  
Птица пролетает прямо над головой и движется на запад. “Стой!” - крикнул бы он, если бы у него был голос, если бы лихорадка не уничтожила его, оставив только пустое горло и призрачную боль. Наконец он заставляет связки работать, но птица не останавливается. Он стоит, готовый, спотыкаясь, бежать за ней, преследовать последнее живое создание до конца Рагнарека, но тут солнце снова странно сверкает.  
Что-то еще движется в небе, что-то падает из когтей ворона в его протянутые руки.  
Красная, гладкая, как зеркало, галька.  
Он глотает ее, давится, и, может, это просто безумие, но он клянется, что чувствует мед.  
***  
Вот так он и стоит, грудь сжимается, в пальцах остатки девятиконечного цветка. Он не моргая смотрит, как цветок распускается, открывается, как было бы невозможно где-либо еще: что-то настолько нежное и красивое может выжить только здесь, в снегу. Во рту и на языке ощущается медовый привкус гальки. Пусть усвоится. Может, он съел ее час назад, может, несколько дней. Главное, чтобы не годы.  
На равнине что-то шевелится. “Девочка”, - думает он и встает навстречу. Но это не девочка из деревни с ее состраданием, подарками и хриплым голосом. Это мужчина в простом коричневом пальто, со светлыми волосами, будто снятыми с римских золотых монет.  
Кажется, Тони должен его помнить. В голове что-то дергается при виде приближающегося незнакомца. Может, он видел его на рисунке. Он касается языком меда во рту, пытается вспомнить. Каждый день он пытается, и пытается, и пытается… А незнакомец уже прямо перед ним, высокий, светловолосый и прекрасный, он смотрит на Тони, и из выражений его лица можно составить миллион языков. Он улыбается, потом хмурится, делает шаг назад, будто боится Тони.  
\- Я вчера приходил, но ты угрожал мне ножом, - говорит незнакомец.  
\- Да? - спрашивает Тони. У него есть нож. Он нашел его в снегу на днях - откуда он там взялся? Но он не помнит ни незнакомца, ни угроз. - А ты это заслужил?  
\- Я пытался забрать тебя домой. Ты же видел Мунина? Несколько дней назад. Ты проглотил лечебную кровь.  
“Кровь? Но на вкус оно совсем другое”, - хочет сказать Тони.  
\- Может, тебе просто надо больше времени, - продолжает незнакомец. - Ты всегда был невозможно упрямым.  
Тони носил в себе столько страха, что он превратился в доспех. Впитался в кожу и кости, в принципы, по которым он понимает свои невидимые схемы. Но когда этот мужчина говорит, вкус меда усиливается и начинает распространяться. В желудке расплывается тепло: камень тает и снова превращается в кровь. Арк-реактор тяжелеет в своем горячем гнезде. Тони неуверенно вздыхает и вдруг улыбается.  
Это первая улыбка, которую он помнит. Первая улыбка в жизни.  
\- У тебя кровь на пальто, - замечает он. Незнакомец оглядывает себя.  
\- Фенрисульфр. Некогда было стирать.  
Тони сейчас думает о городе, полном света и звука, о поцелуе в темноте и о том, как себя чувствует теперь, когда светит солнце, а мужчина, вернувшийся с битвы, смотрит на него, будто он ключ ко всем запертым ящикам. Тони осмеливается сделать шаг и снег потихоньку тает, пока тепло не доходит от живота до сердца и горла, а потом до головы, и его ведет в сторону, качает, как пьяного - слишком много нового сразу.  
Он тянется к незнакомцу, и тот сначала не двигается, не смеет надеяться, но потом обнимает Тони, выдыхает ему в шею. И стены падают с грохотом, империи рушатся. Тони проводит пальцами по пятнам засохшей крови и целует мужчину. Их губы встречаются, на вкус они, как зима, память и ответ на все его вопросы, и этот ответ - “да”.  
\- Стив, - говорит Тони.


End file.
